El Rumbo Hacia El Amanecer
by Asamiya Athena
Summary: Sujetos a una vida marcada por un cruel destino ajeno a sus propias voluntades, tres seres diferentes en forma de ser y de pensar, pero al mismo tiempo iguales, tienen en sus manos la decisión de vivir como lo ha estado haciendo, o tomar las riendas de sus destinos y crear un nuevo mundo para ellos, y para todo ser vivo conocido y por conocer.
1. Prologo

**_Sujetos a una vida marcada por un cruel destino ajeno a sus propias voluntades, tres seres diferentes en forma de ser y de pensar, pero al mismo tiempo iguales, tienen en sus manos la decisión de vivir como lo ha estado haciendo, o tomar las riendas de sus destinos y crear un nuevo mundo para ellos, y para todo ser vivo conocido y por conocer._**

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos lectores del fandom de Highschool DxD. Esta ocasión es algo especial para mí, ya que esta es una nueva historia que traigo de parte mía para todos ustedes. Lejos de ser una idea heredada de algún escritor del fandom, es un proyecto personal que he tenido en mente por ciertas ideas que tenia pensadas para "Lost Ragnarok" pero que por cuestiones de la trama, me es imposible agregar ahí, por ende, nació esta historia que espero sea del disfrute de ustedes. Así que sin más, les dejo con el prologo, esperando que sea de su agrado. Asi que, nos leemos al final.**_

* * *

 _ **PD: Como siempre, Highschool DxD no me pertenece, solo uso a sus chicas exuberantes para armar una historia que sea un poco más coherente que la LN.**_

 _ **PD2: Puede que Kuroka sea la protagonista acá, pero ella sigue en igualdad con Akeno y Rossweisse.**_

* * *

 _No llorar sino hasta el final._

 _" **Tierra Destinada"**_

* * *

 **EL RUMBO HACIA EL AMANECER**

 **PROLOGO**

El **destino** , también llamado _fátum_ , _hado_ o _sino_ es el poder sobrenatural inevitable e ineludible que, según se cree, guía la vida humana y la de cualquier ser a un fin no escogido, de forma necesaria y fatal, en forma opuesta a la del libre albedrío o libertad.

En muchas ocasiones, se cree que cuando un ser vivo recibe ese don tan especial, se le es designado desde el principio un camino fijo el cual debe seguir, un sendero inamovible, inerte, uno que no puede ser evitado, ignorado o simplemente evitado por el ser al cual se le ha designado. Esto se debe, a que es fácil ver como hay seres que alcanzan la gloria sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, mientras que otros, a pesar de depositar esfuerzos, sangre sudor y lagrimas, no alcanzan esa meta tan deseada. Lo más común, es que eso sea algo "destinado" algo que debe cumplirse lo quiera o no, cosa en las cuales muchos discrepan, ya que así como hay algunos seres pensantes del firme "destino", hay otros que no lo creen así, ya que ellos piensan en su propia forma, que uno es quien lo hace, quien decide como sea.

Curiosamente, tres seres vivos serán quienes poco a poco, comprenderán que entre ellos, hay algo más que solo destino. Que entre ellos, existe la posibilidad de un nuevo camino a seguir, y que solo depende de su propia decisión e iniciativa… el poder alcanzar ese futuro lleno de esperanza.

 **Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω**

 _La vida para el joven Issei Hyoudou era hasta cierto punto, común y corriente, como a la mayoría de los seres humanos le pasaba. Tenia dos padres algo excéntricos pero amorosos, un hogar y una vida estudiantil buena… en cierta manera. El único rasgo "negativo" en su forma de ser, era el hecho de ser un completo pervertido, cosa que originaba un odio algo curioso por parte de la población femenina del instituto donde el estudiaba, ganándose en el proceso, el mote de "Bestia Pervertida"._

 _Una vida común y corriente… hasta ese dia donde conoció que las fantasias, no siempre se quedaban como eso._

 _Su temprana muerte, a manos de una jovencita que según su nombre, era Amano Yuuma, quien poco después revelo su verdadera identidad. Un ser denominado "Ángel Caído" cuyo nombre verdadero era Raynare, el cual ultimo al joven castaño, debido a que dentro de su interior residía uno de los trece más poderosos Sacred Gears existentes, denominados como "Longinus" y que significaban un potencial peligro para algún ser sobrenatural. El hubiera perecido en ese sitio de no ser por la intervención de un Demonio, tratándose de una joven de cabello rojizo semejante al tono de la sangre. Un ser sobrenatural, cuyo nombre era Rías Gremory._

 _El pensó que todo lo acontecido solo era un simple sueño, sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al saber que nada de lo que había acontecido era mentira o una pesadilla. En efecto, el había muerto por aquel ser sobrenatural, y por la intervención de dicha joven, había reencarnado, esta vez como un ser demoniaco._

 _Tenía que ser sincero, ya que le costó trabajo asimilar el hecho de que ya no era un humano, que había pasado a ser parte de la servidumbre de una joven de la más alta cata del inframundo. Pero él no le veía el lado malo, al contrario, se sentía agradecido por haber sido salvado de las garras de la muerte por parte de ella, su ama, esa joven que lo trataba con mucho cariño._

 _Sucesos tras sucesos acontecieron en los primeros meses de su vida como un ser reencarnado. Su encuentro con una monja exiliada llamada Asia Argento, su confrontación con Raynare quien revelo tener maquinaciones malévolas para con la rubia extranjera, y la consecuente muerte de la chica, sitio donde el revelo tener un gran potencial como un guerrero, superando y vengando la muerte de quien consideraba como su gran amiga, quien después, y a petición del chico, regreso a la vida como una nueva "Pieza" de Rías Gremory._

 _Volvió a pasar el tiempo, y con ello otro suceso de suma importancia llego a su vida. El compromiso de su amada Buchou, con un demonio de sangre pura, Raiser Phenex, el cual la reclamaba no como una prometida, sino más bien como un objeto muy valioso a ojos del chico castaño. No tardaron en surgir los problemas, dando como resultado un "Rating Game" donde se decidiría el destino de la joven heredera de la Casa Gremory._

 _Diez días de plazo, un duro entrenamiento y un juego donde lamentablemente, el equipo Gremory termino perdiendo, mostrándole de una forma algo cruel, lo duro y difícil que era vivir como un demonio encarnado. Pero eso no fue impedimento para que el, habiendo hecho un trato con el ser que residía dentro de la Boosted Gear, quien resulto ser uno de los Dragones Celestiales, el Emperador Rojo Ddraig, tomara la iniciativa y se marchara al inframundo, todo para retar de nueva cuenta a Raiser Phenex y devolverla a Rías Gremory, aquella libertad de la cual fue privada por un matrimonio el cual no tenía un futuro alentador._

 _Costo demasiado, realmente fue algo difícil, pero no imposible. Issei Hyoudou se alzo con la victoria, devolviéndole a su amada Buchou la libertad de escoger con quien ella deseara pasar la eternidad, además de regresarles la libertad al resto de sus compañeros de equipo. Satisfecho, el junto a Rías Gremory, partieron del inframundo para regresar a la ciudad de Kuoh, donde un nuevo futuro les auguraba a ellos dos, con un lazo aun más fuerte que el de un siervo a su ama. Sino el de dos chicos, que en secreto, se profesaban un cariño especial, que con el paso del tiempo, podría llegar a ser algo más fuerte._

 _Una imagen que se quedo grabada en la mente de cierta jovencita de cabello blanco y ojos ambarinos, que de forma inexpresiva, miraba a su Ama y a su pervertido compañero de batalla alejarse poco a poco, desapareciendo en el cielo._

 **Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω**

La noche había caído en la ciudad de Kuoh, y como era de esperarse todo sitio se encontraba en profundo silencio, debido a que era aproximadamente la una de la mañana. Todos ya estaban dentro de sus camas, profundamente dormidos bajo el ala protectora de Morfeo… todos excepto una persona.

La joven estudiante de la Academia de Kuoh, que obstentaba el mote de "Mascota" del sitio ya dicho, y que en realidad era una demonio reencarnada, de nombre Koneko Touhou, aun permanecia sentada en el borde de su cama, aun con ese vestido elegante el cual tuvo que usar forzosamente durante la fiesta de celebración de su Buchou con el arrogante heredero de la casa Phenex.

Si ella era un poco honesta con sus pensamientos, tenia que admitir que le causaba un miedo enorme, que Rias hubiera llegado a tener un futuro como esposa de Raiser Phenex. Mas alla del hecho de que no deseaba ver la vida arruinada de la joven pelirroja por las malas decisiones de sus padres, tenia un miedo profundo, a que ella de nueva cuenta fuera abandonada… en el peor de los casos, ya que en otra situación, podría haber sido intercambiada por otras "Piezas" las cuales fueran mas aptas para pertenecer al sequito de Rias Gremory.

Aunque… también estaba el hecho, de que podría haber terminado como una amante mas de Raiser Phenex.

No era secreto para nadie, que en el inframundo, los Demonios varones eran los que tenían mayor peso en la sociedad. Mas si se trataba del manejo y disposición de las piezas que conformaban los sequitos personales de los seres de sangre pura. Era por eso, que cuando dos Demonios de casta noble contraían matrimonio, el esposo tomaba control de la nobleza de su consorte, por ende, podia dispones y manejar a los sirvientes de la manera en que mejor creyera, sin que la mujer pudiera opinar al respecto.

Algo que se podia manejar como "Machismo", cosa que seguía vigente en el inframundo con matrimonios arreglados y la falta de voto por parte de las mujeres.

Fue por eso que, casi como una intervención de un ser de mayor poder, en cierto modo le lleno de alegría, el ver como el castaño pervertido amante de los pechos, intervino en ese festejo y logro devolverle no solo a Rias y a ella la libertad, sino también a Akeno Himejima, Kiba Yuuto y Asia Argento. Les había liderado de un yugo impuesto por los padres de su ama, y les dio una nueva oportunidad de vivir libres, obvio bajo el mandato de Rias Gremory, pero eso no importaba, ya que la pelirroja era muy conocida, por ser una Ama cariñosa, llena de amor a sus sirvientes y que lejos de considerarlos como esclavos, los tenia en cuenta como una parte mas de su familia.

Todo gracias a Issei Hyoudou.

Issei.

Ahora que lo pensaba, su trato con el chico no era nada bueno. Su odio por la perversión era algo claro, y teniendo a un chico cerca de ella, que llevaba el significado de la palabra "Pervertido" a un nivel mayor, no era algo que le agradara en lo mas minimo. Tambien estaba involucrado su manera de ser, callada, indiferente e inexpresiva ante cosas comunes y corrientes. Todo provocado por un pasado lleno de lagrimas, dolor y decepciones, que causaron en ella un drástico cambio en su manera de ser.

Uno muy lejos de lo que anteriormente fue.

-Cambio. – Fue lo que ella levemente susurro, al tener entre sus manos un trozo de la chaqueta del joven Sekiryuutei, misma que quedo hecha harapos después de su encarnizado combate. - ¿Es posible cambiar? ¿Uno puede ir contra lo que es algo fijo?

Ella realmente nunca se había hecho esa pregunta. Su vida solamente constaba en ir a la Academia, aparentar ser una chica común y corriente, asi como cumplir con sus obligaciones para con Rias Gremory. En eso constaba su vida dia a dia. Una rutina monótona, sin novedades… algo vacia en el parecer de cualquiera.

Pero Koneko preferia que fuera asi. ¿Por qué hacer el intento de transformar algo, cuando solo te espera dolor y tristeza en tu intento de cambiar? Su vida ya había sido un vorágine de momentos crudos y demasiado deprimentes, y parecia ser que una vida donde ella no mostrara sus miedos, sus sentimientos o lo que ella pensaba, era lo mejor para evitarse tantas cosas negativas.

Aunque… una infima parte de si misma, escondida en lo mas profundo de su ser, un pequeño reflejo de sus emociones vivas representadas en la forma de una niña de seis años, se imaginaba un futuro muy diferente, uno donde sus ilusiones infantiles se hacían realidad. Donde todo era perfecto, en el cual ella tenia lo que le fue arrebatado en su infancia. Una familia feliz.

 **Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω**

 _-¿Onee-Sama? ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntaba de forma confusa una pequeñita de seis años, que iba en las espaldas de una joven de cabello negro, ambas vestidas con unos abrigos para contrarrestrar el intenso frio que corria por los bosques donde la joven de edad mayor saltaba entre las ramas con una agilidad poco mas que sobresaliente._

 _-No es nada Shirone Nya~. – Susurraba de forma algo sombria la joven que parecia ser la hermana mayor de aquella niña, quien no dejaba de correr, como si estuviera huyendo de alguien… o algunos._

 _Pasaron los minutos que parecían ser horas por el silencion tan incomodo que se podia sentir, hasta que llego el momendo en que la joven pelinegra se detuvo frente a un árbol de un tallo muy grande, tanto que incluso, un pequeño hueco en la madera a modo de cueva se había formado._

 _La pequeña Shirone no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Hace solo unas horas, ellas estaban en la mansión de aquel Demonio de sangre pura, al cual su hermana servia como un Alfil de su sequito personal, sin embargo, en un momento que ella ni siquiera imagino, su Onee-Sama la tomo entre sus brazos, la vistió con un pesado abrigo que cubria el atuendo de Maid que ambas vestían y salieron a toda prisa de la mansión donde ambas vivian._

 _Todo esto se hizo mas confuso cuando ella aflojo sus brazos, permitiendo que la pequeñita cayera al piso de pie, mientras que su hermana mayor solo miraba a lo lejos, sin siquiera voltear a mirarla._

 _Fue ahí, cuando sucedió algo que parecia ser sacado de una misma pesadilla._

 _-Tsk. No puedo hacerlo Nya~. Por mas que lo intento, de nada ha servido Nya~. – La voz de la pelinegra se oia con cierto fastidio, llenando de mas dudas a la pequeñita._

 _-¿Onee-Sama?_

 _-¡Esto no tiene lógica Shirone! ¡Se supone que ambas somos hermanas, deberíamos de tener el mismo potencial! ¿¡Porque soy la única que ha mostrado ser buena en el manejo del Senjutsu!? – Seguia reclamando la pelinegra, sin tener en cuenta que su hermanita no entendía nada de lo que ella decía con cada palabra salida de su boca._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-No eres mas que una carga para mi Nya~. A este paso ellos me van a encontrar y eso no es bueno para mi Nya~. – Dijo mientras iba caminando poco a poco, marchandose de ese sitio sin ver que Shirone la seguía de forma lenta. – Shirone… ¿Qué estas haciendo Nya~?_

 _-¿Onee-Sama? ¿A dónde vas? – Pero incluso antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, un intenso dolor se apodero de su parte baja, todo provocado por el impacto que había recibido al ser empujada y tirada a la fría tierra… todo por acto de su hermana mayor._

 _-¿No lo entiendes Shirone Nya~? No necesito junto a mi a alguien quien no puede llevarme el ritmo Nya~. Yo soy un espíritu libre, alguien quien quiere hacer lo que le pegue la gana Nya~, no soy una niñera para estar cuidando de alguien tan infantil y debilucha Nya~_

 _Estas palabras, poco a poco comenzaron a calar en lo mas profundo del corazón de la pequeña Shirone, quien sin moverse o decir algo, comenzó a derramar lagrimas de sus ojitos ambarinos, por lo cruel que sonaban esas palabras, mas aun, viniendo de su amada hermana mayor. La única familia que le quedaba después de la muerte de sus padres._

 _-Si te sigo llevando conmigo, solo te volveras una carga que no quiero tener Nya~, asi que es mejor que te quedes aquí Nya~. Quizas encuentres a alguien quien se interese por ti, porque yo… ya no soporto cuidar de alguien, ni escuchar a quien me quiera ordenar Nya~… como ese imbécil que acabo de matar Nya~_

 _La manera en que la pelinegra lo decía, de forma risueña, despreocupada y simple, daba a entender que nada de lo que estaba diciendo le interesaba, todo para ella era algo sin sentido alguno. Algo pasajero de lo cual ella quería librarse para vivir a su modo._

 _-Adios Shirone Nya~. Espero encuentres alguien quien realmente te quiera Nya~. – Esto fue lo ultimo que dijo, antes de dar un gran salto y subir a una rama, mientras comenzaba a saltar entre los arboles del sitio… mientras escuchaba las palabras de Shirone… que poco a poco se iban haciendo mas silenciosas._

 _ **-¡Onee-Sama no te vayas, no me dejes! ¡No quiero estar sola! ¡Nee San! ¡Nee San!**_

 _ **¡KUROKA ONEE-SAN!**_

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

-¡Ighck! – Un leve chillido broto de sus labios, seguido de levantarse un poco, dándose cuenta por medio de su visión algo borrosa, como todo se encontraba de forma tranquila y normal, tal como estaba antes de haberse ido a dormir. – Nyaaaaa~ Todo fue un sueño Nya~.

Tallandose un poco sus ojos, revelo que eran de un color ambarino, parte del físico de una joven de unos diecinueve años de edad, de cabello negro como el carbón, tez morena y que en esos momentos vestia un kimono negro algo revelador, ya que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas y era sujeto de la parte de arriba solo por sus pechos de un voluptuoso tamaño. Aun somnolienta, ella movio ligeramente las dos orejas de gato que estaban escondidas entre su cabello negro, asi como sus dos colas felinas que se movieron un poco.

Todo estaba tal como lo dejo hace unas cuantas horas. Un campamento improvisado en un bosque, usando un paramo desolado como centro de descanso, donde una fogata aun se mantenía encendida por los troncos que seguían ardiendo. Alrededor de la fogata, yacia un chico que vestia atuendos chinos junto a un baculo durmiendo de forma despatarrada mientras se rascaba el estomago, a un joven rubio vestido con un traje Armani color negro, el cual era abrazado por una chica menor también de cabello rubio, la cual usaba la capa que tenia para abrigarse ambos, dejando a un costado un sombrero de mago. Y por ultimo, un sujeto albino que vestia un uniforme escolar, que dormía cruzado de brazos, y que al parecer, era quien los dirigía.

Aquella chica pelinegra, cuyo nombre era Kuroka, parpadeo unos segundos, antes de soltar un gran bostezo y volver a acostarse en la manta que tenia debajo de ella, enroscándose para hallar la postura optima para descansar. Sin embargo, no pasaron ni cinco minutos, antes de que ella volviera a abrir los ojos, y mirar con sumo detenimiento a los dos rubios del grupo.

El joven se mantenía con una expresión seria, pero la chica parecia estar muy alegre al sentir el calor de el, quien era su hermano mayor debido al parentesco entre ambos. Ante esta postal, Kuroka solo los miraba de manera fija, mientras sus colas se movían y sus orejas daban unos ligeros movimientos, antes de que ella volviera a cerrar los ojos, haciendo que sus colas y orejas se calmaran.

Ese sueño que, había sido recurrente desde hace ya varios dias, le habían despertado en ella ciertas dudas que no había llegado a tener desde que se únio a ese grupo tan singular. De hecho, su vida había sido algo normal desde que paso a ser integrante y compañera de ellos, por lo que las preocupaciones eran algo sin sentido para ella.

Pero ese sueño tan recurrente… esa escena del pasado, le había creado en ella una pregunta a la cual siempre intentaba hallarle una respuesta, que lamentablemente jamás llegaba.

 _¿Habia sido lo correcto?_

Tampco es como si realmente debiera hallarle respuesta a esa pregunta tan vaga. Por lo que ella sabia, Shirone había encontrando a alguien que evito su ejecución, con quien pudo armar una nueva vida sin preocupaciones y peligro. ¿Eso no era suficiente para que no hubiera algo de que preocuparse?

Pero algo dentro de ella, algo que se hacia mas y mas grande, aunque de forma muy lenta, le seguía recalcando esa pregunta que la comenzaba a fastidiar, aun cuando hubiera algo de cierto en esas palabras. Y eso se hacia mas grande, cuando al volver a caer dormida, algunas escenas que nunca ocurrieron, pero que parecían ser reales, aparecían de forma constante en si psique. Ella junto a Shirone abrazadas, riendo mientras compartían un helado, ambas viendo las estrellas del firmamento.

Viviendo felizmente como las hermanas que eran.

 **Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω**

-¡Esta vez lo hare, le demostrare a Buchou que puedo cumplir con el contrato! – Decia un entusiasmado Issei, quien a bordo de su bicicleta se dirigía a cumplir uno de los tantos contratos que debía cumplir, como parte de su obligación como parte del sequito de Rias Gremory. – Puede que si lo haga, esta vez Buchou me deje tocar sus hermosas Oppai.

Al decir esto, en el rostro del castaño se hacia presente una cara de idiota que dejaba escurrir saliva por la escena que se formaba en su perversa mente, mas que nada por estar fantaseando con los grandes pechos de la pelirroja.

No tardo mucho antes de que llegara a su destino. Un conjunto departamental donde vivía su contrante, el cual Issei solo esperaba que no fuera alguien como Mil-Tan o que fuera una chica que lo tachara de pervertido y gritara o lo sacara a patadas de su residencia.

-¡Buenas noches! – Dijo el castaño tocando a la puerta, recibiendo como respuesta un "Adelante" a lo cual, el entro al departamento, percatándose de que era un hogar común y corriente, y que su contratante, era un hombre joven de cabello negro largo a los hombros, de ojos violetas y que vestia de forma elegante, quien en esos momentos estaba viendo la televisión. – Hola, ¿Usted contrato los servicios del Clan Gremory?

-Vaya, es una sorpresa ver a un Demonio que no aparece dentro de un sello mágico. – Decia el hombre con una sonrisa algo burlona, cosa que avergonzó al castaño por su mal manejo de magia. – Descuida chico, en efecto, yo pedi los servicios del clan. ¿Quién eres?

-Eh. Bueno, soy Issei Hyoudou, sera un gusto cumplir con sus deseos. – Respondio el castaño, esperando que el no fuera un ser exentrico con lo que sea que fuese a pedir como deseo. - ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?

-Solo requiero compañía esta noche aburrida. Sabes soy un hombre muy ocupado en mi trabajo, lo cual me ha impedido hacer amistades en mi ambiente laboral, y a veces es bueno algo de compañía para poder charlar. – Respondio el sujeto, sacando un suspiro de alivio en el Sekiryuutei al saber que el no saldría con peticiones raras o de esa índole. – Adelante Issei, toma asiento y charlemos un rato.

Con algo mas de confianza en si mismo, el castaño tomo asiento en uno de los sofás individuales de departamento, mientras aceptaba una gaseosa en lata que su contratante le brindo amablemente. La charla fue algo amena, solo discutiendo de cosas sobre el trabajo por parte del hombre pelinegro, asi como de la vida escolar del castaño.

-Entonces Issei, ¿Tu eres un demonio reencarnado? – Le cuestiono el sujeto al saber que el castaño no era un demonio de sangre pura.

-Asi es señor. Vera, por circunstancias inesperadas, yo termine siendo reencarnado en un siervo del clan Gremory, bajo el mandato de mi Ama. – Respondio el chico, mientras le daba una bebida a su gaseosa.

-Entonces eso te vuelve un siervo. ¿No te molesta haberte convertido en uno de ellos? Digo, al haberte convertido en uno, por lógica pasas a jurarle fidelidad ante todo a tu señora. – Pregunto algo dudoso el sujeto, recibiendo una negativa de parte de Issei.

-Claro que no. Mi Ama es una gran persona, ella no me ve a mi o a mis demás amigos como siervos, sino como parte de su familia. – Dijo Issei mientras recordaba la forma de ser de Rias Gremory, la chica a la cual el salvo de su compromiso y quien estaba muy agradecida con el por haberle dado una nueva oportunidad. – Ella es amable, noble, cariñosa y una gran joven. No puedo estar mas que agradecido por poder servir a una persona como ella.

El contratante solo sonrio al ver la fidelidad tan grande que el le profesaba a su dueña. Algo bueno, considerando que según lo que sabia, la mayoría de demonios de sangre noble, no eran muy flexibles o tolerantes con sus siervos, a los cuales usualmente trataban de manera seria y recta, sin darles oportunidad a decir o pensar algo.

-Es bueno saber eso Issei. En fin, dejemos eso de lado y sigamos charlando un rato mas,que la noche aun es joven. – Exclamo el sujeto mientras abria una botella de vino, dispuesto a beber hasta mas no poder.

-Si… eh… yo… - Respondio Issei, titubeando al no saber el nombre de su contratante, cosa que noto el pelinegro quien rio levemente por lo despistado que era el chico.

-Tranquilo chico, eso era de esperarse ya que ni siquiera me presente. – Dijo mientras le extendia la mano al castaño a modo de saludo. Soy Zamakiel, es un gusto conocerte.

-El gusto es mio Zamakiel-San. – Respondio el castaño ya entrado en confianza, dejándose llevar por el momento, ya que la noche seria algo larga, y como parte del contrato, estaría sirviéndole al sujeto hasta donde el tiempo se lo permitiera.

 **Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω**

Tres seres diferentes, pero que al mismo tiempo eran iguales en un solo sentido. Las vidas de Issei Hyoudou, Koneko Touhou y Kuroka estaban destinadas a entrelazarse en un punto muy cercano. Las únicas dos preguntas a considerar eran las siguientes… ¿Cuál seria el motivo? ¿Y porque eran ellos tres?

Eso era algo… que muy pronto se sabria. Todo originado, por lo que precisamente era algo que se hacia presente en la vida de ellos tres.

* * *

 **rapido?Y asi termina el prologo. Como siempre, espero opiniones, felicitaciones, regaños, jitomatazos, amenazas de muerte y cosas asi. Nos vemos en el próximo episodio, cuídense y hasta pronto.**

Asamiya Athena Deshita!

 **Con Cariño, Dark Zephir.**


	2. Recuerdos De Un Combate

_**Sujetos a una vida marcada por un cruel destino, tres seres diferentes pero al mismo tiempo iguales, tienen en sus manos la decisión de vivir como lo ha estado haciendo, o tomar las riendas y crear un nuevo mundo para ellos, y para todo ser vivo.**_

* * *

 _ **Hola de nuevo chicos. Perdonen por el retraso, pero tenia ciertas cosas que resolver, y aunque estas no lo están del todo, he podido hacerme tiempo para poder actualizar rápidamente esta historia. Hay puntos que debo aclarar, pero lo hare mas abajo para que todo quede claro para ustedes mis queridos lectores, por ahora, reviews en marcha:**_

 _ **Bustercall: Me alegra que haya dejado un review, y mas que eso, que sea el primero de esta historia. Es cierto que a las hermanas nekomatas no se les ha dado un protagonismo destacable en el fandom, excepto ciertos casos que he visto por aca, y mi meta será cambiar eso por medio de esta historia, eso si, dándole a cada uno de los protagonistas su momento adecuado. Y creame que respecto al canon, habrá un cambio muy radical mas pronto de lo que cree, se lo aseguro.**_

 _ **Darius619: Parece que Aeretr es de los pocos, si no el único en cambiar el canon de la historia, y yo me agrego a ello con algo novedoso también, espero estes al pendiente de esta historia. Gracias por ser un lector fiel.**_

 _ **Uchiha-Issei-DxD: En efecto, esto comienza en el arco de las Excalibur, aunque solo es recalcar algunas cosas antes de pasar al asunto verdadero, será mas pronto de lo que piensas.**_

 _ **Alexsennin9999: Se que al principio puede ser difícil de entender, pero conforme avance todo, se hara mas claro, por lo mientras te invito a quedarte, que pronto se viene lo bueno.**_

 _ **BloodEdge: El encuentro y unión entre Issei, Koneko y Kuroka será épico, te lo aseguro, por lo mientras gracias por seguirme en esta historia, no te arrepentiras.**_

* * *

 _ **Y ahora si chicos, sin mas ni mas… ¡Una nueva continuación! Disfrutenla.**_

* * *

 _ **PD: Como siempre, Highschool DxD no me pertenece, solo uso a sus chicas exuberantes para armar una historia que sea un poco más coherente que la LN.**_

 _ **PD2: Puede que Kuroka sea la protagonista acá, pero ella sigue en igualdad con Akeno y Rossweisse.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Recuerdos De Un Combate**

 _Is this the real life?_ _  
_ _Is this just fantasy?_ _  
_ _Caught in a landslide_ _  
_ _No escape from reality_ _  
_ _Open your eyes_ _  
_ _Look up to the skies and see_ _  
_ _I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy_ _  
_ _Because I'm easy come, easy go_ _  
_ _A little high, little low_ _  
_ _Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me_

 _Queen ~ Bohemian Rhapsody_

 **Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω**

 **¿Te has llegado a preguntar en cierto momento de tu vida, cual es el objetivo que tienes que alcanzar? ¿Cuál es tu papel en la tierra? Puede que en cierto punto haya sido asi, o puede que no le prestes atención a esos detalles, y solo te concentres en vivir cada dia que se te otorga. Eso no es malo, al contrario, es lo bueno de poder encontrarle, esos momentos agradables a lo que ocurre dia a dia. Disfrutar de esos bellos recuerdos que llevaras en tu mente y corazón por mucho, mucho tiempo.**

 **… ¿Pero que pasaría, si desde un inicio, las palabras de alguien te hicieran reflexionar, si la vida que llevas no es mas que un impedimento para que cumplas con tu objetivo en la tierra? ¿Si estuvieras consiente de que, intencionalmente o sin objetivos maliciosos, alguien te impidiera alzar el vuelo para poder llegar a ese objetivo soñado, deseado o que tienes que cumplir?**

 **No muchos pueden responder esa pregunta, casi nadie. Sus papeles en la tierra, solo consisten en vivir, agradecer ese especial regalo que se les fue dado, y aprovecharlo al máximo. Despues de todo, ninguna persona es especial o fundamental para los seres que viven en la tierra.**

 **O puede que no hasta el momento.**

 **Esta es la historia de un chico que, sin saberlo o deseado, tiene una gran responsabilidad que cumplir para con todos los que habitan en esta tierra, que guarda dentro de si una meta que tiene que cumplirse, aun cuando las circunstancias indiquen todo lo contrario.**

 **Esta es la historia de Hyoudou Issei.**

 **Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω**

Un panorama de desastre y desolación era el que actualmente se hacia presente en la Academia de Kuoh, sitio donde hasta hace poco, el grupo de demonios reencarnados que era liderado por la heredera de uno de los setenta y dos clanes del inframundo, Rias Gremory, junto a una joven exorcista quien resulto ser una Senken, portadora de la espada celestial Durandal, de nombre Xenovia, habían dado una intensa pelea en contra de uno de los Cadres de Grigory, además de ser uno de los seres mitológicos presentes en la biblia, de nombre Kokabiel, quien había intentado crear un conflicto entre las tres grandes Facciones, para reiniciar la guerra que hace tiempo termino con la perdida de los principales dirigentes de los Angeles Caidos, de los Dai Maou originales, asi como del Dios Biblico y regente de los Angeles.

Afortunadamente, las habilidades de la sacerdotisa del rayo Akeno Himejima, la infame y blasfema espada Sacro-Demoniaca de Yuuto Kiba, asi como el soporte técnico de Koneko Touhou, junto a las habilidades curativas de Asia Argento, dio en común unión con el mandato y estrategia de Rias Gremory, una victoria contundente en contra del Angel Caido, quien gracias a esas habilidades de pelea, fue debilitado lo suficientemente para que al final, el actual Sekiryuutei, portador de la longinus Boosted Gear cuyo nombre era Hyoudou Issei, fuera quien lograra derrotarlo de una vez por todas, poniendo fin a esa pesadilla que pudo haber terminado en una tragedia con la posible muerte no solo de Rias Gremory, sino también de Sona Sitri, otra heredera de uno de los clanes infernales, y que curiosamente, al igual que la pelirroja, eran hermanas menores de dos de los actuales Dai Maou del inframundo.

Aunque no todo fue como lo esperaban o imaginaban, mas que nada por lo que presenciaron de parte del castaño pervertido que era parte del sequito Gremory.

Issei Hyoudou en ese momento se encontraba sentado en uno de los escombros que abundaban por el sitio donde estaba situada la Academia, meditabundo y con un dejo de dudas complejas, mientras su cuerpo era cubierto por una aura de color verde jade, proveniente de la Sacred Gear de Asia, la Twilight Healing que se encargaba de curar las heridas que el chico recibió en su pelea contra uno de los cadres de Grigory.

Pero había algo que transcurría en la mente del joven castaño. Algo que no podia entender por mas que el tratara de encontrarle lógica, por mas que buscara y buscara algo que le hiciera entender que había pasado en ese momento. ¿No se suponía que al tener la Boosted Gear y haber podido hablar con el Dragon Celestial Ddraig… podia desplegar sus poderes como el Sekiryuutei? ¿Entonces por que? ¿Por qué de la nada se sintió como un simple niñito?

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _-¡No puedo perder el tiempo! No puedo dejar que destruyas mi ciudad., a mis compañeros, Buchou y Asia. ¡Sólo por tus motivos egoístas! ¡Y voy a ser el Rey de un Harem! ¡Y me da igual si te metes en mi camino! – Issei trataba de verse como alguien cool y muy confiado, pero en ese momento no lo parecia, mas aun cuando a toda esas palabras de animo, revolvía el asunto de ser el Rey del Harem_

 _-Kukuku. ¿Rey de un Harem? ¿Eso es lo que deseas Issei-Kun? Entonces, ¿Qué te parece venir conmigo? ¡Puedes convertirte en un Rey de un Harem de inmediato! Vas a arrebatar bellezas mientras caminamos. ¡Puedes hacer el amor con ellas todo lo que quieras! ¡Despues de todo, las mujeres Caidas son las mujeres mas sensuales que pueden existir! – Ante las palabras dichas por Kokabiel, que al parecer se tomaba demasiada confianza con el castaño, Issei solo atino a congelarse en el sitio, con una cara ida mientras su cuerpo se tambaleaba levemente, antes de que recobrara la conciencia y le respondiera al pelinegro._

 _-Yo... ¡Yo no me dejaré engañar por palabras dulces de esa manera! – Pero como era de esperarse, ese reproche no tenia sentido alguno si el tenia una cara de imbécil, mientras que un hilo de liquido algo pegajoso escurría de la comisura de sus labios, dejando en un leve estado de Shock a Yuuto Kiba, asi como a Rias Gremory quien si se dio cuenta de la forma de actuar de su Peon._

 _-Issei! ¡Vamos! ¡Límpiate la baba! ¿Por qué eres así incluso en una situación como esta? – Incluso la heredera Gremory se notaba molesta por la forma de actuar del castaño. Estaba bien que Issei fuera un pervertido sin remedio, ¿Pero no podia controlarse ni en una situación de peligro como esta?_

 _-Eh… Sí... lo siento Buchou. Parece que soy muy débil frente a la palabra Harem._

 _-¡Si te gustan mucho las chicas, entonces voy a hacer un montón de cosas para ti después_

 _de regresar a casa con vida! – Y tal parecia que estas palabras dichas por la joven demonio, ocasionaron en la mente del castaño, un chispazo que recorrió por todo su cuerpo, ya que su cara de incredulidad asi lo dejaba ver._

 _-¿Hablas en serio? ¿En- entonces incluso chupar tus tetas? – Preguntaba con un titubeo el Sekiryuutei a la pelirroja quien miraba a su siervo de forma fija, aunque un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas._

 _-¡Sí! ¡Si puedes ganar contra eso, entonces es algo fácil de cumplir! – Y eso fue mas que suficiente… para que todo ocurriera._

 _La gema de la Boosted Gear comenzó a brillar aun mas de lo que hacia antes, asombrando a todos los jóvenes presentes, quienes podían sentir como el poder del castaño iba creciendo mas y mas, de una forma que parecia casi algo irreal, si no fuera porque lo estaban viendo sus propios ojos._

 _-Fufufu. Chupar. Puedo chupar. ¡Puedo chupar! - Issei empezó a sonreír de una manera algo lasciva, aunque también se veía algo feliz y con una confianza asombrosa, todo ocasionado por lo que su joven Ama le había prometido si derrotaba al Caido frente suyo. - En este momento, incluso puedo matar a Dios. Ah, Dios no existe. ¡Jajajaja! Yooooooooooooooooshaaaaaaaa! ¡Voy a vencerte y voy a chupar los pezones de Buchou, Kokabiel!_

 _Parecia algo sin sentido y demasiado absurdo. ¿Los pensamientos pervertidos de un chico, eran capaces de potencializar los poderes de una longinus, y mas que eso, liberar el verdadero potencial de la Sacred Gear donde se hallaba sellado el Dragon Gales? Podia sonar raro, pero eso podia pasar, ya que después de todo, las Sacred Gear asi como las Longinus, se vinculaba y sincronizaban con los deseos de su portador, asi que no era algo raro que teniendo en su mente pensamientos guarros y perversos hacia el genero femenino, el castaño usara esos deseos para poder aumentar sus habilidades._

 _-… Es la primera vez que veoa un Sekiryuutei que libere su poder sólo por poder chupar los pezones de una mujer… ¿Qué eres Issei-Kun? ¿Quién eres tú en realidad? - Kokabiel preguntó mientras entrecerraba los ojos, ya que aunque bien sabia quien era a la perfeccion Issei Hyoudou, mas alla de lo que el mostraba, deseaba escucharlo de su propia voz._

 _-¡Yo soy el Peón del grupo de Rias Gremory! ¡Hyoudou Issei! ¡Recuerda eso Kokabiel! ¡Soy el poseedor del Boosted Gear que vive con ero-pensamientos y mi sangre caliente! – Respondio llevando su brazo izquierdo al frente, mirando con reto al Angel Caido mostrándose seguro de si mismo debido al inmenso poder que corria por sus venas._

 _Hasta hace un momento, la zona de combate estaba llena de desesperación. Pero después de escuchar el grito proveniente de Issei Hyoudou, misteriosamente una energía inundo el sitio._

 _Sonaba realmente absurdo._

 _Desde que el grupo Gremory se empezó a relacionar con el pervertido Sekiryuutei, los jóvenes demonios empezaron a tener fuerza en lugares extraños, y siendo sinceros ninguno de ellos eran personaje de sangre caliente. Pero eso también estaba bien. Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Asia Argento, Yuuto iba y Koneko Touhou que se suponía que debían estar lesionados y con la moral por los suelos, en conjunto con la joven exorcista Xenovia Quarta hicieron una postura contra Kokabiel. Podían luchar. Todavía no habían perdido. ¡Sí, no es como si no pudiéran ganar todavía! Los sentimientos de cada persona se convirtieron en uno, lo cual bastaba para hacerle frente a quien fuera._

 _-¡Toma esto Kokabiel! – Y llevando ambas manos al frente, concentrando su poder en la palma del guantelete, una esfera de poder Dragonico se hacia mas y mas grande, al punto de parecer un ataque devastador que podría borrar de la faz de la tierra al sujeto quien se mostraba tranquilo a pesar del inminente ataque que sufriría. - ¡Esta victoria es mia! ¡Dragon Shoot!_

 _Pero cuando dio el grito final y se preparaba para disparar su ataque final, paso algo que el, en conjunto con el grupo Gremory que depositaron todas sus esperanzas en el Sekiryuutei, no esperaban que sucediera, ni en el mas remoto de los casos._

 _El poder del Dragon Shoot se desvaneció en el aire, mientras que la Boosted Gear se desvanecia, dejando solamente el brazo de Dragon que el castaño tenia. En pocas palabras, los poderes de Issei se habían esfumado._

 _-¿Q-que? – Fue lo único que dijo el castaño, antes de ver su brazo izquierdo en profundo estado de shock, reaccion semejante a la de los demás, quienes no podían comprender lo que había sucedido en realidad, todo esto ante los ojos de diversión del Caido, quien después de unos minutos, se solto a reir histéricamente._

 _-¡BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¿ES ESTE TU VERDADERO DESPLIEGUE DE PODER SEKIRYUUTEI? ¡ESTO ES MAS BIEN UN GRAN CHISTE! ¡BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – Seguido de esto, el Caido rápidamente apareció frente al aun shockeado castaño, mirándolo con arrogancia mientras le susurraba algo, combinado con su sonrisa demencial y sedienta de sangre. - ¡Pero creo que es hora de terminar con esta estúpidez!_

 _Kokabiel sujeto al joven Hyoudou del cuello, estrangulándolo y alzándolo por los aires, mientras Issei trataba de liberarse usando las escasas fuerzas que tenia debido a la ausencia de la Boosted Gear, todo ante la mirada de angustia y miedo de Rias y su sequito._

 _-¡Issei! – Sin siquiera dudarlo, el grupo Gremory se abalanzo sobre Kokabiel, Rias con el poder de la destrucción en sus manos, Akeno con varios relámpagos corriendo en sus manos y brazos, Yuuto y Xenovia blandiendo la espada Sacro-Demoniaca y a Durandal respectivamente, mientras que Koneko acumulaba todas sus fuerzas en ambos puños, todos ellos con el único fin de ayudar a su compañero de armas… cosa que iba a resultar inútil._

 _-¡No molesten basuras! – El Caido, ayudado con una de sus lanzas de luz, impacto contra el suelo ocasionando una cortina de humo que impidió la vista, seguido de que con sus plumas vueltas afiladas navaja, realizo un ataque sorpresa que impacto en Rias, Akeno y Koneko, ocasionándoles varias heridas considerables, algo que Yuuto y Xenovia evitaron con sus espadas, aunque poco les sirvió, ya que ellos recibieron una patada con una fuerza monstruosa, que les hizo soltar sus armas y caer al piso, escupiendo sangre y sujetándose los vientres._

 _-¡Bu-Buchou!... A… amigos. - Vociferaba el castaño, viendo como sus amigos estaban tirados en el suelo, totalmente derrotados y con apenas fuerzas para mantenerse concientes. Ante lo dicho por el, solo provoco que el agarre en su cuello se hiciera mas fuerte, quitándole mas aire y llevándolo casi a la inconsciencia._

 _-En serio eres alguien lamentable Issei-Kun. No entiendo porque esa estúpida de Raynare no pudo acabar contigo, ni siquiera con esas basuras de Kalawarner Dohnaseek y Mittelt sirviéndole. ¡No eres mas que una basura que Azazel sobrevalora demasiado. – Gritaba enloquecido Kokabiel apretando mas el cuello de Issei, quien solo soltaba gruñidos ligeros, ya que estaba a punto de caer inconsciente. – Te di la oportunidad de venir conmigo para poder sacar ese potencial que tienes, pero te negaste a hacerlo. ¡Ahora me divertire de forma esplendida rompiendote el cuello y descuartizándote en miles de pedazos! ¡Despues de eso, disfrutare violando a la hermana de Sirzechs y a la hija de Barakiel para después matarlas, y no solo a ella, sino también a la hermana de Serafall! ¡Provocare una gran guerra en la cual los Angeles Caidos serán los triunfadores! ¡BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

 _Un casi inconsciente Issei pudo escuchar las palabras que vociferaba Kokabiel. El como planeaba violar y asesinar cruelmente a su amada Buchou, a Akeno-San y a Sona Kaichou, todo con las únicas intenciones de iniciar una guerra donde habría muerte y sangre por doquier. Y el no podia hacer nada al respecto, solo podia saber que las puertas a la muerte se le estaba abriendo poco a poco. ¿Acaso siempre seria débil? ¿No podia ser de utilidad aun teniendo la Boosted Gear de su lado? ¡¿Siempre tendría que ser el hazmerreir de todos?! ¿¡Ese era su verdadero destino!?_

 _-¡GAAAAHHHHH! – Sorprendentemente, y viniendo de la nada misma, y ante los ojos del grupo Gremory que apenas se estaba recuperando gracias a Asia de las heridas recibidas, una luz verde palida surgió de la mano derecha de un casi inconsciente castaño, misma que noto Kokabiel aunque de manera tardia, ya que esa luz a pesar de ser pequeña, para el fue como mirar directamente al sol, ya que su vista se cego por completo, ocasionándole un intenso dolor que hizo que soltara al castaño, quien cayo desde los aires de forma pesada._

 _-¡Bastardo! – Pero ni bien termino de decir esas palabras, el ruido de algo quebrandose lleno el sitio de un inmenso ruido, llamando la atención de todos, incluyendo de un casi inconsciente Issei que fue arrastrado junto a la pelirroja gracias a Yuuto, mientras Asia trataba de sanar las heridas de su cuello, provocadas por las fuerzas aterradoras de Kokabiel._

 _El castaño no soporto mas tiempo, y solo alcanzo a ver una armadura semejante a la Boosted Gear Scale Mail, solo que esta era blanca plateada con gemas azules en ella, además de que irradiaba un aura dragonica semejante a la suya._

 _En resumidas cuentas… se trataba de su enemigo… existencia dicha por Irina y Xenovia hace dias como su nemesis… el Hakuryuutei._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin Del Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Nada de lo que había sucedido tenia sentido alguno, el desvanecimiento de su poder como Sekiryuutei, el que la Boosted Gear desapareciera de su brazo izquiero, y mas que eso, esa extraña habilidad que el joven había usado y que le salvo la vida. ¿Qué fue lo que uso inconscientemente? ¿Acaso era una nueva habilidad de su Longinus? ¿O fue eso mismo lo que le impidió usar el guantelete?

-Issei-San, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto la joven de cabello rubio, al ver el semblante preocupado del castaño, que era totalmente diferente al cual ella estaba acostumbrado a verlo. Por su parte Issei solo sonrio levemente, acariciando la larga cabellera de Asia, quien sonrio al sentir esa muestra de cariño.

-No te preocupes Asia, estoy bien. – Respondio el castaño, a pesar de que su mente estaba hecha un tremendo alboroto por todo lo sucedido, aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, podría averiguar eso después, por ahora quería tomar un gran descanso después de lo sucedido, aunque en parte se sentía triste por no poder chupar los pechos de Rias Buchou, aunque poco podia hacer y no tenia sentido deprimirse por eso, ya después tendría la oportunidad para ello.

Despues de ello, Issei prefirió estar a solas por un rato, viendo alejado de su grupo como Kiba se disculpaba con Rias sobre su comportamiento, y como ella se sentía orgullosa de su Caballero, junto con Akeno, Asia y Koneko quienes se sentían aliviadas de tener de nuevo al joven rubio de vuelta en su grupo, con la promesa de este de permanecer siempre fiel a su ama.

Aunque poco después, surgió el respectivo castigo de mil azotes en el trasero hacia Kiba por parte de Rias, cosa que el acepto de buena gana y sin rechistar, para la gracia del castaño quien solo sonrio, para después reposar un rato recostado en uno de los pocos arboles que aun seguían de pie.

Poco después, llego el grupo de apoyo dirigido por Sirzechs junto a Grayfia, quienes fueron los encargados de reparar todo lo destruido a causa del conflicto contra Kokabiel, Balba Galilei y Freed Zelzan, siendo el Caido y el padre rebelde llevados por el Hakuryuukou para ser juzgados por los lideres de Grigory.

Al fin, esta pesadilla había terminado.

* * *

 **Y asi termina este episodio. Se que es mas corto de lo que normalmente muestro, pero eso es porque solo detallo algunas cosas antes de pasar al cambio drástico en el canon, aquí ya di una primera muestra de lo nuevo que tiene Issei.**

 **Eso es todo por el momento, espero sus review y cualquier cosa que deseen decirme. Saludos y nos vemos.**

* * *

Asamiya Athena Deshita!

 **Con Cariño, Dark Zephir.**


	3. Cuando No Es Lo Que Uno Espera

_**Sujetos a una vida marcada por un cruel destino, tres seres diferentes pero al mismo tiempo iguales, tienen en sus manos la decisión de vivir como lo ha estado haciendo, o tomar las riendas y crear un nuevo mundo para ellos, y para todo ser vivo.**_

* * *

 _ **Y he aquí de nuevo presente, para dejarles un nuevo episodio de "El Rumbo Hacia El Amanecer" agradeciéndoles los comentarios hechos en el episodio pasado, lo cual demuestra que fue bien recibida esta historia. Sin mas ni mas, aquí les dejo el nuevo episodio, esperando que sea de su agrado asi como lo fue para mi al escribirlo, saludos.**_

 _ **Darius619: Espero que este episodio también sea de tu interés, aunque eso será seguro, te lo prometo.**_

 _ **Tryndamer95: Pues no preguntes, que aquí viene mas info sobre lo que va a suceder.**_

 _ **Guest: Pues ya te has dado cuenta del shippeo viendo el titulo :P**_

 _ **Alber breaker: Pues si, ocasionalmente este fanfic recibirá un poco mas de actualizaciones, espero que sigas leyendo este fanfic y que sea de tu agrado.**_

 _ **Nico48825: Me alegra que sea de tu agrado.**_

* * *

 _ **PD: Como siempre, Highschool DxD no me pertenece, solo uso a sus chicas exuberantes para armar una historia que sea un poco más coherente que la LN.**_

 _ **PD2: Puede que Kuroka sea la protagonista acá, pero ella sigue en igualdad con Akeno y Rossweisse.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Cuando No Es Lo Que Uno Espera**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Inframundo ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

El inframundo. Sitio temido por todo ser humano cuando se plantea el destino después de la muerte, ya que las leyendas mostraban al sitio en cuestión como un lugar aterrador, en el cual las almas pagarían los pecados cometidos en vida por toda la eternidad, el sitio donde toda alma manchada pasaría la eternidad siendo castigado y torturado hasta el final de la misma existencia.

Sin embargo, la realidad distaba mucho de la que actualmente existía en dicho sitio. Contrario a lo que uno esperaba con todo lo mencionado anteriormente, el inframundo era en casi la mayoría, una replica exacta del mundo terrestre, tanto en el suelo como en el cielo, se podia decir que era un claro espejo uno del otro. Habia un motivo en especifico para que este cambio demasiado radical se hubiera hecho presente, exceptuando el hecho de que hacia muchos siglos, se decidió dejar de lado la costumbre de consumir almas humanas y/o torturarlas, ya que de ellos dependía que los demonios pudieran cumplir sus caprichos por medio de los contratos, recibiendo ambos su respectivo beneficio.

Ademas de ello, y luego del desastre que conllevo la Gran Guerra entre las tres Facciones principales, el numero de demonios estaba en cifras criticas, por lo que había que hallar alguna manera de elevar el numero de la especie demoniaca. Exceptuando el hecho de que los Demonios de sangre pura tardaban milenios en conseguir descendencia, aun cuando depositaban muchas horas dedicadas al sexo entre ellos, se tenia que encontrar alguna otra forma para elevar sus filas. Fue ahí donde uno de los cuatro Yon Dai Maou, tuvo una idea que fue la solución de este dilema, y creo además un pasatiempo para los demonios de sangre pura.

La reencarnación.

Basado en el juego de ajedrez, con la pieza del Rey siendo portada usualmente por demonios de Clase Alta o de sangre pura, se recurría al método de las "Evil Pieces" para aumentar las filas del inframundo, además de obtener un entretenimiento por medio de los juegos conocidos como "Rating Games", donde los respectivos grupos de dos demonios, se enfrentaban en un combate, el cual tenia el plus, de hacer crecer las clases de los seres reencarnados, pudiendo incluso abrirles las puertas para poder ser promovidos a Clase Alta y tener su propio sequito de Demonios Reencarnados a su servicio.

Volviendo al tema del actual inframundo, los cambios estéticos hechos a este, se debían en gran motivo, a que la mayoría de reencarnados eran humanos con habilidades especiales, o dones como los "Sacred Gear", por lo que para su mayor comodidad y que se sintieran como si estuvieran en la tierra, se modifico ampliamente el inframundo para comodidad de los reencarnados, de esta manera se podia usar todo el potencial de los mismos, estando en un clima y lugar parecidos a la tierra de los seres humanos.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Castillo Gremory ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Situado en los terrenos pertenecientes a uno de los clanes sobrevivientes de los setenta y dos pilares del inframundo, se erigía un gran castillo del estilo post-moderno, rodeado de amplios jardines verdes y repletos de flores de multiples colores. A pesar de mostrarse del estilo mas cercano a lo moderno, por dentro se podia decir que se derrochaba lujos por doquier, y no era para menos, tratándose de una familia de Clase Alta y que portaba una posición considerable en la sociedad demoniaca.

En un lugar ubicado en los terrenos de la familia Gremory, a escasos pasos del Castillo principal de la familia, había una edificación que tampoco se quedaba atrás respecto a comodidades. Se tratada de un edificio dedicado a los integrantes de los sequitos correspondientes a los Demonios del clan Gremory, en este caso, el mismo era ocupado por los siervos reencarnados de la heredera de la familia Rias Gremory. Debido a cuestiones protocolarias, los siervos y la familia de sangre pura debían estar separados, aunque esto solo era fachada ya que era conocido por muchos, la amabilidad y el cariño que los Demonios Gremory le tenían a sus siervos, ya fueran empleados del Castillo, como los integrantes de los sequitos en este caso, de la joven Rias y el Dai Maou Sirzechs Lucifer.

Pero en este caso, había alguien quien se sentía demasiado incomodo.

En una de las habitaciones de dicho sitio, se encontraba el joven de cabello castaño y el actual Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou, sentado en el borde de su cama usando sus manos para apoyarse sujetándose las sienes, mirando hacia el piso intentando encontrar algo interesante en el, con un gesto llenos de dudas y en cierto grado, llena de miedo.

Si, llena de una extraña mezcla de miedo, y tristeza. Todo provocado por lo que había tenido que pasar desde que el llego a ese sitio en el inframundo.

Habian pasado cerca de tres semanas desde el incidente ocurrido con Kokabiel, en donde el grupo Gremory había salido avante de aquella situación tan terrible, aunque no de la forma en que uno esperaba. La situación aun preocupante sobre los poderes del joven castaño en referencia a la Boosted Gear seguían siendo un completo misterio, ya que a pesar de que el le cuestiono a Ddraig, el Dragon Emperador Rojo sobre el extraño cumulo de energía que el creo para liberarse de las garras del Angel Caido, no obtuvo una respuesta favorable, ya que el mismo Dragon Gales desconocía como pudo haber creado algo como eso, teniendo en referencia que algo asi jamás paso con anteriores portadores de la longinus.

Sin embargo eso fue lo de menos. Las cosas volvieron a su transcurso normal; el cumpliendo sus deberes como Demonio del Clan Gremory, entrenando un poco para poder dominar mejor la Boosted Gear, y siendo consentido no solo por su amada Buchou Rias Gremory, sino también por Asia Argento, llamando la atención de la recién incorporada jovencita al sequito de la pelirroja, la portadora de la espada Durandal Xenovia Quarta y siendo el foco de atención de los coqueteos y gestos cariñosos de Akeno Himejima.

Akeno. Ahora que lo recordaba, con ella había tenido un gran acercamiento, cuando en un momento en que ellos dos pasaron a solas, la joven sacerdotisa del trueno le confeso a Issei lo que el escucho de manos de Kokabiel durante el incidente de las espadas sagradas. Los orígenes de la Vice-Presidenta del Club de Investigacion de lo Oculto, el estigma que ella debía cargar al llevarlo corriendo en su sangre, lo que a propia perspectiva de ella, la convertía en una abominación, una monstruosidad, algo que no debería siquiera existir.

Ella era descendencia entre un humano y un Angel Caido.

" _Mi madre era la heredera de un santuario de este país. Escuché que en un cierto día, ella salvo a Barakiel, quien había colapsado por sus heridas y por el destino de ese día, yo naci."_

Palabras que venían a la mente del castaño, de aquel dia donde Akeno dejo de lado su imagen de "Onee-Sama" y de Dama refinada al ser la Reina de la joven Gremory, para dar paso a una jovencita que se menospreciaba a si misma por su pasado tan doloroso, una chica que mostraba haber sido forzada a madurar por las circunstancias, conociendo desde pequeña el sentimiento de dolor, no solo por sentirse traicionada por aquellos a quienes consideraba como familia, sino también por ser abandonada por su figura paterna, aquel quien le juro que siempre la protegería y cuidaría de ella. El mismo que permitió que su amada madre encontrara la muerte por protegerla de esas personas que la consideraban como algo a lo que se debía de borrar de la existencia.

" _Estas plumas sucias... La ala de un demonio y la de un ángel caído, yo tengo ambas. Mientras odiaba estas plumas, conocí a Rias y me convertí en demonio. Pero lo que obtuve fueron las plumas de un ángel caído y un ala de demonio, la criatura más repulsiva que tiene ambas. Fufufu, esto tal vez me quede ya que tengo sangre sucia fluyendo por las venas."_

Sonaba demasiado cruel, pero esa esa era la imagen que ella tenia de si misma, una que al parecer se había encargado de remarcar en lo mas profundo de su alma por algun motivo en especifico, albergando en su frio y deprimido corazón un odio profundo a quien fuera su progenitor, y directo responsable de la muerte de su madre. Mas sin embargo, lo peor que pudo hacer ella, fue cuestionarle al castaño algo que en parte, la involucraba a ella, aun cuando fuera de forma indirecta.

" _¿Cómo te sientes, Ise? Después de escuchar eso. Odias a los ángeles caídos, ¿verdad? Ellos te mataron a ti y a Asia-chan, ademas intentaron destruir la ciudad, no hay manera de que pienses bien de ellos."_

Eso era cierto, el castaño no tenia en buena perspectiva a los Caidos, mas cuando ellos fueron los encargados de que la vida de Asia y la de el mismo, terminara en una forma terrible, que de no ser por Rias Gremory, las consecuencias hubieran sido demasiado dolorosas para sus padres, debido al motivo de perder al único hijo que tenían, y que era una bendición para ellos. Pero con Akeno las cosas eran diferentes, ella no era igual al resto de Caidos, no lo era. Fuera por la sangre humana que aun corria por su interior, por la manera en la cual fue educada por su madre, o porque ella simplemente no tenia esos instintos negativos hacia los humanos. Akeno Himejima era una entre un millón de seres caidos del cielo.

" _No voy a preguntar más detalles sobre tu pasado. Solo quería confirmar algo… aunque de hecho, creo que fue malo preguntarlo… en verdad lo siento. Me falta delicadeza, así que…_

 _No es así, tengo la sangre de un ángel caído. ¿Podrías perdonarme? Aunque reencarné como demonio, eso no cambia el hecho de que tengo sangre de ángel caído. …. Puede que me acerqué a ti sólo para ser odiada… No, estoy segura de que ese es el caso. Soy el peor tipo de mujer que…_

 _._

 _No tiene nada que ver. Ah, como lo digo… Akeno-san, eres una amable superiora. No, um, en definitiva, detesto a los ángeles caídos, pero pienso que eres diferente, Akeno-san, incluso si tienes la sangre de un ángel caído, Akeno-san es Akeno-san, y eres la vicepresidenta de nuestro club, nunca me has desagradado, Akeno-san. Incluso después de escuchar que tienes la sangre de un ángel caído, no puedo odiarte. Incluso así me agradas, así que no hay problema ¿verdad?"_

-Realmente parecia un imbécil al no saber que decir. – Decia con una leve risa el joven castaño, al recordar como no podia encontrar las palabras adecuadas, que le permitieran decirle a la joven de cabello negro, que Akeno era una chica muy especial para el, ignorando el hecho de que fuera una Caida, una Demonio o lo que fuese que fuera. Nada de eso importaba, lo que era realmente valioso, era su forma de ser.

Lo mas increíble de todo esto, es que al parecer lo que Akeno buscaba en su interior, era que alguien no la viera como un ser monstruoso por su actual estado como hibrida entre un demonio y un angel caído. Sino que pudiera ver en su interior, que realmente era una joven a la cual le había hecho falta cariño y amor a una temprana edad, mismos sentimientos que tuvo que refugiar en su corazón al tener que madurar en pos de ser la Dama de Compañía de la joven Gremory.

Sentimientos que salieron a flote, cuando vio como Issei mostraba que sus palabras, iban cargadas de verdades, y sentimientos de comprensión hacia ella.

Subitamente, Issei pudo sentir como dos brazos delicados se enredaban en su cuello, mientras que un par de objeto grandes y muy suaves se apretaban contra su espalda, además de un aroma embriagador que deleitaba su olfato. Un hermoso rostro femenino apareció por su hombro, mientras unos mechones obscuros caian al lado de su rostro.

-Ara ara, mi lindo Ise-Kun esta bastante pensativo. – Se trataba de Akeno Himejima, quien de forma extraña había aparecido por la espalda del castaño, aunque viendo como las ventanas de su habitación estaban abiertas de par en par, se deducía por donde había entrado la jovencita.

-No es nada Akeno-San, son solo cosas mias. – Dijo el castaño volviendo a mirar al piso, llamando la atención de la morena, quien al ver el estado de animo del Sekiryuutei, se aparto levemente de el, tomando asiento junto a su lado, y tomando una de sus manos, apretándola con firmeza intentando animarlo, con lo que ella sospechaba, era la causa de su actual depresión.

-¿Sigues preocupado sobre la manera de comportarse de Lord Gremory y Lady Venelana hacia ti? – Justo cuando Akeno pronuncio esos nombres, la tensión en el castaño se hizo evidente, cosa que ella tomo como una señal de que estaba en lo correcto. – Ise-Kun, no tienes que sentirte mal, puede que al principio las cosas sean dificiles, pero te aseguro que los padres de Rias son personas amables.

-¿Entonces por que? – Levanto la mirada encarando a la pelinegra, mostrando que sus ojo reflejaban angustia por no saber que estaba haciendo mal para que los patriarcas de la casa Gremory, se portaran de una forma… algo inusual hacia el. - ¿Por qué ellos se portan tan amables y cariñosos contigo, con Kiba, Gasper y Koneko-Chan? ¡Incluso lo hacen con Asia y Xenovia, siendo que apenas fueron presentadas! ¡Por que yo soy el único al que tratan con indiferencia!

Akeno no supo que decir ante esas palabras. Ciertamente era demasiado extraño que los señores Zeoticus y Venelana, los patriarcas de la Casa Gremory, mostraran una rotunda indiferencia ante uno de los tantos siervos que juraba fidelidad a su familia, mucho menos que esta perdurara por varios dias. Escenas como el desayuno familiar, las pequeñas conversaciones, asi como escenas pequeñas pero donde se mostraba el cariño que ellos mostraban hacia sus siervos, hacían contraste con el abandono al cual tenían sometido al joven Sekiryuutei. Aunque quizás había una explicación para ello.

-Ise-Kun, no te preocupes por eso. Es probable que ellos sigan disgustados por haber sido tu quien impidió el matrimonio entre Rias y ese bastardo de Raiser Phenex. – Le decía mientras lo abrazaba de forma lenta, siendo que el le correspondió ese gesto, lo cual la hizo feliz. - Pero se que ellos pronto lo aceptaran, tu mismo viste como Sirzechs-Sama estaba en desacuerdo con ese matrimonio arreglado, solo dales algo de tiempo.

Ante las palabras de Akeno, el castaño pensó que eso era lo mas probable. El armar un gran alboroto, vapulear a uno de los herederos de una casa prestigiosa en el inframundo, y sobretodo "raptar" a la novia en un evento muy grande no era algo que cualquiera podría tolerar. Era probable que ellos siguieran molestos por eso, mas aun si recordaba las palabras dichas por Venelana Gremory cuando ocurrió la primera cena familiar en el primer dia de su arribo al inframundo:

" _¿Quieres decir que Sirzechs no está relacionado con lo que hiciste? Oficialmente eso es cierto. Sin embargo, todo el mundo te ve como la hermana menor del Rey Demonio. En este momento, cuando las Tres Grandes Facciones han formado una alianza, tu posición es conocida incluso por las clases más bajas de las demás facciones. No puedes comportarte de forma egoísta como lo has hecho en el pasado. Por encima de todo, todo mundo está prestando atención a lo de ahora en adelante. Rias, te has colocado en ese tipo de posición tú sola, ¿Sabes? No habrá segunda instancia por ese tipo de egoísmo. No tengas pensamientos consentidos. ¿Entendiste?"_

Aunque lo mas… crudo que dijo ella, fue tanto para el, como para su hija:

" _Eres la última gota de egoísmo de mi hija, que es la próxima heredera de la familia que vendrá. Como padres, tenemos la responsabilidad de guiarlos hasta el final."_

-Es probable que sea eso. Lo mejor es que no me preocupe por cosas asi. – Respondio de forma cansina Issei, ya que realmente no tenia mucho sentido seguir pensando en ello, ya que lo mas probable, era que todo se solucionara conforme pasaran los dias. – Ya es tarde, será mejor que vaya a dormir, creo que el dia de mañana será muy ocupado.

-Ise-Kun, ¿Te parece bien si me quedo a dormir contigo? No logro conciliar el sueño si no duermo en mi cama, o si no tengo a mi lado algo que me ayude a dormir. – Susurro Akeno con un tono de voz suave y algo erotico, cosa que sonrojo al castaño y le hizo poner una cara de imbécil, después de todo, su faceta de pervertido era algo común en el.

-A-adelante Akeno-San. – Respondio el castaño sin darse cuenta de que Akeno en ese justo momento se quito su uniforme de la Academia de Kuoh, quedando solamente con su lencería puesta, la cual resaltaba sus grandes Oppais, asi como su estrecha cintura y sus esbeltas piernas.

Sin mas que decir, ambos jóvenes se metieron a la cama y se cobijaron con las sabanas, siendo que Akeno abrazo al castaño cual si fuera un osito de peluche, entrelazando sus piernas con las del Sekiryuutei, usando uno de sus brazos como su almohada y rodeando su torso con su brazo derecho, cayendo profundamente dormida con una gran sonrisa, al estar descansando junto al chico que ella amaba con todo su corazón.

Por parte del castaño, este solo miraba el techo aun pensativo en todo lo que estaba sucediendo durante su transcurso en el inframundo. Ciertamente nada de lo que estaba viviendo era como lo pensaba, pero debía estar consciente de que sus acciones también iban a tener repercusiones cuando el fuera presentado oficialmente como siervo de la familia Gremory. Pero por ahora, solo podia esperar a que todo saliera bien. Despues de todo, el ya había alcanzado lo mas hondo posible, y de ahora en adelante, solo quedaba ir hacia arriba. Hasta donde el quisiera llegar.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Dias Despues ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Despues de un breve festejo, en donde se dio a conocer a la nueva generación de jóvenes demonios, entre los cuales cuatro casas destacaban por sus herederos, la casa Bael con Sairaorg como siguiente heredero, la casa Agares con la joven Seekvaira como futura cabeza de familia, asi como la heredera Gremory de nombre Rias, y la también heredera del clan Sitri de nombre Sona, se anuncio la inauguración de los Rating Games entre los jóvenes herederos de las casas sobrevivientes de los setenta y dos pilares, con el duelo entre la casa Gremory contra la casa Sitri como apertura para los mismos.

En los traspatios del castillo Gremory, y colocados en una sola fila frente a un sujeto de cabello negro con un mechon tono dorado, el cual vestia una camiseta de entrenamiento junto a unos pantalones también para entrenar, daba las especificaciones para cada entrenamiento que cada joven del sequito de Rias Gremory, haría en pos de aumentar su nivel de combate para el juego que se organizaría en las próximas dos semanas.

Se trataba de un Angel Caido de nombre Azazel, el mismo que aparecia en la Biblia Cristiana, y que había participado en la Gran Guerra que ocurrió entre las tres grandes facciones, que ostentaba el rango de Cadre y Gobernador de Grigory, pero que en esos momentos tenia el titulo de Profesor a cargo del Club de Investigacion, y por ende también instructor del sequito Gremory, al parecer por consejo propio de Sirzechs Lucifer.

Fueran peras o manzanas, el punto es que en ese momento, el pelinegro de mechon dorado se encontraba dándole instrucciones a cada joven del sequito de Rias, para comenzar a aumentar sus niveles de poder, aunque al parecer había tocado temas sensibles para algunos, siendo mas específicos para Akeno y Koneko… esta ultima reaccionando de una manera poco usual, ya que de estar sumamente animada para comenzar con su entrenamiento, al escuchar que debía usar su verdadero poder, su animo decayó al punto de parecer sumamente molesta por escuchar esas palabras.

-No se preocupe Sensei, si se trata de eso, Koneko-chan podra ser muy fuerte en un instante. - Hablo casualmente el castaño, haciendo el intento de acariciar el cabello de la joven albina, lo cual fue rechazado por medio de un manotazo de la jovencita, que se notaba muy frustrada y algo furiosa al parecer.

-Por favor no digas eso tan a la ligera. – Fue lo ultimo que dijo Koneko, antes de virar la vista hacia un costado, dejando al castaño sorprendido por la forma de actuar de la chica mas joven del sequito Gremory.

-Ahora bien, el ultimo es Issei. Espera un momento, ya no tardara en llegar. – Pronuncio Azazel, en un intento de aminorar el clima tan aspero que se podia sentir en el sitio, sacando un reloj de bolsillo en la espera del arribo de "alguien", quien al final llego.

Una gran sombra se hizo presente en el sitio, cubriendo una gran extensión de terreno con su misma sombra, impidiendo la visibilidad a todos los presentes quienes intentaban saber la identidad del recién llegado, y eso solo pudo pasar, cuando el recién llegado toco suelo, y despejo la nube de polvo que inundo el sitio.

Era una criatura de quince metros de alto, con un hocico lleno de colmillos de aspecto peligroso, de gruesos brazos y piernas, y dos alas saliendo de su espalda. Era un reptil gigante pero de aspecto antropomórfico al mantenerse en sus dos patas que mas bien parecían piernas. En resumidas cuentas, era un Dragon, y no uno cualquiera.

-Azazel, te sobra valor por entrar tan abiertamente al territorio de los demonios. – Con una voz muy gruesa y algo intimidante, el Dragon le hablo al Angel Caido, iniciando una especie de charla que el castaño ni siquiera oyo, ya que por unos momentos su mente se había quedado completamente en blanco… y no era precisamente por el shock de ver frente a frente a un legitimo Dragon, sino por algun motivo sin razón o lógica alguna, era como si su mente hubiera tenido un corto circuito y se hubiera apagado por unos instantes.

La breve charla entre Azazel y el recién llegado había durado otros minutos mas, ante la mirada de Rias, Akeno, Asia, Kiba, Koneko, Gasper y Xenovia, mas no la del castaño quien seguía ido, con los ojos con la pupila perdida e ignorando todo comentario que se hacia en ese lugar, al menos hasta que el dragon recién llegado comenzó a hablar.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Ddraig. ¿Puedes escucharme? – Fue la pregunta que el ser mitológico hizo, pero al ver la nula respuesta, asi como el estado congelado en el cual se encontraba el Sekiryuutei, gruño levemente intentando llamar la atención del chico. – Oye chico, ¿Me estas escuchando?

-…¿Ah? ¿Qué? – Fue lo único que pudo responder el castaño, mirando como a un escaso metro de distancia, se encontraba el Dragon mirándolo fijamente, a lo cual, por su estado aun de ausencia mental, solo atino a decir. - ¿Quién eres tu?

-Issei, deberías prestar mas atención a lo que digo. – Respondio Azazel algo mosqueado por ser ignorado por el joven Dragon. – El es Tannin, un Dragon que anteriormente pertenecía a los Seis Reyes Dragones, pero que poco tiempo después renuncio a su puesto y fue reencarnado en Demonio, obteniendo la clase Suprema y pasando a vivir aquí.

Issei nuevamente no presto atención a lo dicho por el Caido, ya que solo atino a mirar al ahora conocido como Tannin con sumo detalle, sin cambiar su gesto de seriedad, intentando encontrar alguna lógica por la cual estaba ahí en ese sitio.

-Pero… ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – Y ante esta pregunta, todo el sequito de Rias, incluyéndola voltearon a mirar al castaño, ya que la manera en que estaba actuando era demasiado extraña, como si no entendiera o comprendiera lo que le estaban diciendo o explicando.

-Issei, ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estas demasiado distraído como para prestar atención. Tannin vino aquí porque será el quien te entrene por estos dias. – Explico el Caido, logrando que esta ocasión no solo el castaño, sino también Rias y Akeno se sobresaltaran por las palabras dichas por el Gobernador de Grigory.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo entrenar con el? – Grito algo asustado el castaño, debido a que a el no le pareció una buena idea, mas que nada porque… había algo que le preocupaba sobre sus poderes actuales y su situación respecto a su naturaleza como Sekiryuutei.

-Lo que necesitas como Sekiryuutei, es un entrenamiento con un verdadero Dragon, por lo que el es una buena opción como maestro. – Explicaba Azazel, ignorando la preocupación reflejada en los ojos de Rias, Akeno e Issei. – El entrenamiento a partir de hoy será por catorce dias, por lo que me gustaría que llegues al Balance-Breaker en ese tiempo. Issei, trabaja tan duro como puedas y en lo posible, no mueras.

-¡Azazel-Sensei espere un momento! ¡No puede mandar a Ise a entrenar con Tannin! ¡El no esta preparado para ello! – Fue lo que expreso con suma preocupación Rias, saliendo de la fila y poniéndose de pie frente al caído y al dragon, quienes la miraban con duda.

-¿A que te refieres Rias? Es mas que claro que Issei necesita aprender a manejar la Boosted Gear, explotando todo su potencial, el entrenamiento con Tannin es lo que el necesita. – Justificaba el caído, percatándose de que ahora Akeno también salió de la fila, colocándose junto a la pelirroja con clara evidencia de preocupación y miedo.

-No lo entiende Sensei. Durante estos últimos dias, ha habido algo extraño con la Longinus de Ise-Kun. – Ahora era Akeno quien replicaba contra el entrenamiento que Azazel quería darle al joven Hyoudou, y en efecto, tanto la pelirroja como la morena tenían razón en lo que decían.

Despues del incidente de Kokabiel, y durante los dias antes de que ellos llegaran al inframundo debido a las vacaciones de verano, el castaño intento entrenar con la Boosted Gear, siendo algo inútil, dado que desde ese dia nefasto, Ddraig no hizo contacto alguno con Issei, además de que su Longinus se portaba de forma errática, desapareciendo cuando el menos lo esperaba, o anulando las cargas de poder que acumulaba pasando el tiempo reglamentario.

Asia, Kiba, Koneko, Xenovia y Gasper también se habían dado cuenta de ello, pero lo habían atribuido al todavía nulo manejo de la longinus de parte de Issei, pero al verlo en ese estado tan raro podían asegurar lo que Rias-Buchou y Akeno-Fukubuchou le replicaban al Angel Caido que ahora tenían como tutor. De hecho iban a hacer lo mismo, e impedir que Tannin se llevara a Issei a entrenar con el… pero paso algo que los detuvo de su intento de retención del joven Sekiryuutei.

-Es suficiente Rias. Deja que Azazel-Dono cumpla con su trabajo. – Una voz masculina de tono grueso irrumpió la discusión, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, hacia dos presencias que habían hecho acto de aparición en los campos de entrenamiento.

Era una pareja de adultos que a primera vista era una pareja de esposos, conformada por un hombre maduro de cabello rojo semejante a la tonalidad de la sangre, con barba muy bien cuidada, y el cual vestia atuendos elegantes y adecuados para un líder de un renombrado clan. Junto a el le acompañaba una joven mujer que parecia estar en sus treinta años, y que uno al observarla de forma fija, se podia dar cuenta de que estaba viendo posiblemente a la hermana mayor de Rias debido al parecido entre ambas, con las únicas diferencias de que la mujer de aspecto maduro tenia cabello castaño corto, y unos hipnotizantes ojos tonalidad violeta, todo en conjunto con un vestido de aspecto lujoso y elegante en combinación con joyería de oro e incrustaciones de piedras preciosas.

Se trataban de los actuales patriarcas de la Casa Gremory y por ende, los padres de la joven Rias. Zeoticus Gremory y Venelana Gremory.

-Rias, crei haberte dicho que debías dejar de portarte de forma egoísta. ¿Por qué pones a Hyoudou Issei por encima de tus demás siervos? – Fue la pregunta que Venelana le lanzo a su hija, quien al sentir esas palabras llenas de decepcion de su madre, respondió en un intento de hacerles ver que ella tenia motivos para actuar asi.

-Yo no estoy poniendo a Issei por encima de los demás. Yo he visto estos dias como algo malo le pasa a Issei, su longinus esta muy inestable desde el incidente con Kokabiel, no se que pueda pasar si dejo que un Ex-Rey Dragon como Tannin lo entrene. – Y ciertamente todo lo dicho por Rias era algo afirmativo, no podia asegurar que todo saldría bien si el castaño tenia que cumplir con el entrenamiento impuesto por Azazel.

-Eso es irrelevante Rias. Hyoudou Issei se ha vuelto un siervo de la Casa Gremory, y como tal debe cumplir con todas las obligaciones que tiene para con nosotros, de una u otra forma. – Por otro lado, Lord Gremory sonaba mas duro respecto a lo que quería decir. Rias intento replicar, pero no pudo hacerlo al ser callada por medio de una señal de su padre. – Escucha Sekiryuutei, el próximo Rating Game contra la Casa Sitri es la presentación de mi hija como la próxima heredera de nuestro Clan. Todos los integrantes de su sequito deben poner en alto el nombre de la casa que los ha acogido y les da protección. Si no puedes cumplir con ese propósito… lo mejor será decirle a Adjuka-Dono que te retire las piezas de Peon de mi hija.

Esto dejo helados no solamente a Rias y a Issei, sino también al resto de jóvenes reencarnados, quienes jamás habían visto durante los pocos años que conocían a Lord Gremory y Lady Venelana, una faceta de indiferencia y algo de desprecio hacia un siervo de la familia proveniente de ellos, todo esto era demasiado extraño en cierto punto.

Issei al escuchar estas palabras algo ofensivas de parte del padre de su amada Rias, supo que el dia para que el pudiera conseguir la simpatía y afecto no solo de el, sino también de Venelana Gremory, estaba muy lejos de arribar. Pero no iba a rendirse asi sin mas, si ellos creían que no podia dejar en alto el titulo de la casa, lo estaba subestimando demasiado. Por lo que invocando sus alas de Demonio, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Tannin, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Rias, quien sin importarle lo que le replicaran sus padres, lo detuvo de uno de sus brazos impidiéndole avanzar mas.

-Issei, ¿Acaso iras a entrenar con Tannin? ¡No puedes irte asi sin mas! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si lo de tu Boosted Gear es temporal o algo permanente! – Replicaba la pelirroja con un tono de voz angustiante, a lo que el castaño respondió acariciando ligeramente la mejilla de Rias, dedicándole una sonrisa en un intento de calmarla.

-Debo hacerlo Buchou. Si quiero ganarme la confianza de tus padres, debo dejar en alto el titulo de tu casa cuando nos enfrentemos a Sona-Kaichou, y solo podre dominar la Boosted Gear si sigo el entrenamiento de Azazel-Sensei. – Respondio el castaño, tomando la delicada mano de la pelirroja, dándole un apretón para transmitirle confianza a su ama de que todo iria bien. – Te lo prometo Buchou, regresare bien y mas fuerte de lo que ahora soy.

-Ise-Kun, por favor no vayas, no quiero que nada malo te pase. Yo… yo… no soportaría… si tu no volvieras sano y salvo… a donde vayas… a ir. – Akeno había intentado hablar de forma tranquila, pero era tanto el amor que le tenia al joven castaño, que sus ojos le jugaron una mala pasada al liberar algunas gotas salinas que corrian por sus mejillas, mismas que el joven Hyoudou limpio con la manga de su chaqueta, mirándola con ternura debido a las muestras de preocupación que ella le daba desde aquel momento donde ella le abrió su corazón y sus sentimientos.

-Akeno-San, debo hacerlo, no solo por el bien de Buchou, sino también por el de todos, incluida tu. ¿Cómo podre cuidar de Rias-Buchou, de Asia, Koneko-Chan, Kiba, Gasper y Xenovia si no puedo controlar mi verdadero poder? ¿Cómo puedo ser digno de estar junto a ti si no puedo cuidarte al ser muy especial para mi? – Le respondió el castaño, tomando las mejillas de la morena, y en un momento que nadie se espero, fue el mismo Issei quien deposito un beso en la frente de la joven Himejima, provocándole un ligero sonrojo por la acción inesperada, pero que de igual forma era algo en lo que ella sentía, provenía un cariño muy especial. – Me volveré tan fuerte, que incluso en el Rating Game próximo ninguno de mis amigos será retirado del mismo, te lo aseguro.

No hubo nada mas que decir o hacer. Con esas palabras llenas de animo, Akeno comprendía que tenia que depositar su fe en Issei, en que todo saldría a la perfeccion y nada malo sucedería, después de todo, era lo que una novia tenia que hacer, aun cuando realmente no lo fueran, auque los sentimientos entre ambos eran lo suficientemente claros para dejar en evidencia, que entre ambos había algo mas que una simple amistad.

-Es hora de irme. Buchou, Akeno-San, Asia, Kiba, Koneko-Chan, Gasper, Xenovia, les prometo que dare lo mejor de mi mismo y volveré siendo alguien diferente. – Les dijo a sus compañeros de armas, quienes le devolvieron con unos ojos que demostraban que tenían fe en que nada malo le pasaría al Sekiryuutei. En tanto el castaño, solto a Akeno y tomo la mano de Rias por ultima vez, dándole un ultimo apretón como despedida momentánea. – Confia en mi Buchou, nada malo pasara.

-Esta bien Issei. Confiare en ti. – Fue lo único que le dijo la pelirroja al castaño, antes de depositar un beso en su mejilla y separarse unos cuantos centímetros, dejando libre la mano del castaño quien comenzó a flotar en el aire, ayudado por sus alas demoniacas. – Por favor, cuidate mucho, mi lindo y amado Ise.

Y la escena final fue de Issei volando junto a Tannin en dirección hacia unas montañas localizadas también en los terrenos de la familia, lugar que usarían como sitio de entrenamiento para ambos Dragones, ante la mirada de indiferencia de Zeoticus y Venelana, una de preocupación en Rias, Akeno, Asia, Kiba, Xenovia y Gasper, y una de duda de parte de Koneko por algun motivo el cual solo conocía la albina.

Parecia que todo iria bien. Al menos esos eran los pensamientos que los jóvenes Demonios tenían.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Tres Dias Despues ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Masivas explosiones cimbraban el suelo, los arboles, y asustaban a la fauna salvaje que habitaba las montañas del inframundo, ubicadas en el territorio del Clan Gremory. Una lluvia ígnea caia del mismo cielo, semejante a meteoritos rodeados de un intenso fuego que arrasaban y destruían todo a su paso, volviendo en pocos segundos lo que anteriormente era un sitio verde y lleno de vida, un paramo desolado del cual aun salía humo, de todo lo que termino quemado por culpa del fuego caído del cielo.

Corriendo entre los pocos matorrales que aun quedaban de pie, y ocultándose detrás del tronco de un árbol que apenas seguía de pie, Issei Hyodou respiraba de forma pesada y agitada, sintiendo como sus pulmones gritaban de dolor al solo respirar humo y cenizas, sin contar el esfuerzo físico al correr para evitar ser incinerado por el fuego de Tannin, quien desde el primer dia de entrenamiento se decido a cazarlo para entrenarlo de forma física, y forzarlo a despertar la Boosted Gear y hacerle frente por lo menos unos minutos, cosa inútil porque el castaño nunca contraataco y solo se decido a esquivar y huir de sus ataques.

Issei se sentía demasiado agotado, ya que Tannin lo perseguía dia y noche y no le había dado tregua alguna para descansar un poco, no tenia nada de provisiones consigo, y tenia que conseguir su alimento de la misma naturaleza, cosa inútil ya que el Ex-Rey Dragon se encargo de incinerar todo lo que el pudiera usar, por lo que llevaba tres dias sin comer o beber algo, cosa que ya le estaba pasando factura al sentir su cuerpo débil y entumecido. Pero aun con eso, el se negaba a tirar la toalla y rendirse asi sin mas.

-Vamos… vamos reacciona. – Se decía a si mismo, viendo su brazo izquierdo el cual ya presentaba los rasgos de Dragon al habérselo entregado a Ddraig tiempo atrás para lograr el Balance Breaker por uno segundos. Intentaba materializar la Boosted Gear para tener algo de poder a su favor, cosa que era inútil ya que no podia lograrlo, solo atinando a suspirar al ver su intento fallar.

Instintivamente su cuerpo se movio unos centímetros a un lado, viendo como de la nada, una gran roca ardiendo se había incrustado en el suelo, una que pudo haberlo matado de no haberla esquivado… aunque de poco sirvió eso, ya que el pedrusco se lleno de una intensa luz, antes de explotar en miles de trocitos, empujando al castaño por la inercia de la explosión, dejándolo visible ante Tannin, quien vio con satisfacción como el castaño tuvo que hacerle frente de forma forzosa.

-Así que aquí estabas. No sirve de nada, incluso si te vuelves bueno simplemente en salir corriendo. Vamos, ya lucha de una vez. – Sentenciaba Tannin al castaño, quien retrocedía como podia al saber que no podia hacer la gran cosa sin tener su longinus de su lado.

-¡Es imposible! ¡Eres demasiado fuerte! ¿Cómo puedo hacerte frente teniendo una diferencia brutal de poder? – Se cuestionaba lleno de pavor el Sekiryuutei, sabiendo que si todo salía mal, este seria probablemente su ultimo dia en vida en el inframundo.

-Bueno, muchas veces me han dicho que mi poder desatado está en la clase de Rey Demonio. – Sentencio antes de reunir una intensa cantidad de fuego en su hocico, apuntando al castaño quien vio aterrado como el Dragon quería volverlo cenizas con dicha cantidad de fuego concentrada. – Si no detienes este ataque realmente moriras, asi que… ¡Decidete Sekiryuutei!

Issei solo veía con horror como esa masa ígnea estaba a punto de calcinarlo por completo. Apretando los dientes con una furia indescriptible por no haber logrado avance alguno en estos dias de entrenamiento, se maldecía a si mismo por no poder demostrar un avance en manejar sus poderes, se odiaba por no poder cumplir con la promesa a su amada Rias, Akeno, Asia y Xenovia de volverse fuerte y poder cuidar de ellas, incluyendo a Koneko-Chan, a Gasper e incluso al pesado de Kiba.

- _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que ser el mas débil de todos? ¿Por qué debo ser el hazmerreir de Rias-Buchou? ¡¿Porque no puedo hacer algo bien?! ¡¿POR QUE?! –_ Se maldecía a si mismo el joven castaño cerrando los ojos, invadido por la furia que corria por todo su cuerpo, misma que exploto en un sonoro grito, provocado por sus cuerdas vocales , mismas que parecían desgarrarse por el sonido tan brutal. – Maldicion… maldición… ¡Maldicion!

Pero quizás fue ese mismo sentimiento, lo que provoco que fuera lo que le estuviere pasando, se disipara logrando en un momento increíble, liberar la Boosted Gear con la gema verde parpadeando a su máximo esplendor, usando la longinus para partir por medio de un zarpazo, el ataque ígneo de Tannin el cual se estrello a los costados del joven Sekiryuutei.

-Interesante, veo que ahora estas dispuesto a pelear. – Decia Tannin como regocijo al saber que el verdadero entrenamiento iba a comenzar, por lo cual iria en serio, esperando que con ello, el joven portador de la Boosted Gear diera lo mejor de si mismo.

Mientras eso pasaba, el castaño sonreía de satisfacción al ver en su mano la longinus activa y en pleno funcionamiento. Aun tenia dudas sobre lo que el pasaba a la Sacred Gear que tenia, muchas mas sobre Ddraig con quien seguía sin tener comunicación, pero por ahora solo importaba demostrarle a Tannin, a Lord y Lady Gremory, y a sus amigos que el realmente se volveria muy poderoso. El momento había llegado.

-Estoy listo Tannin. – Sonreia de manera maliciosa el castaño, llevando al frente el brazo del Dragon Emperador Rojo esperando el próximo embate del Ex-Rey Dragon.

Y asi fue. Sin mas palabras de por medio, Tannin comenzó a lanzar gigantescas bolas de fuego hacia el castaño, quien ayudado de sus alas demoniacas esquivaba las mismas, mientras que usando su longinus se encargaba de partir las que eran inevitables, haciendo una gran muestra del dominio que tenia sobre la longinus que se le fue otorgada.

Habian pasado cerca de cinco minutos, los cuales no parecían mostrar efectos negativos en el castaño, ya que se veía totalmente animado por ver que todo estaba saliendo a pedir de ruedas, cosa que Tannin también noto, por lo que pensó en subir de nivel el embate entre ambos. Y nuevamente sin decir o prever algo, el Meteor Blaze Dragon acumulo una gran cantidad de fuego, la suficiente como para provocar un cráter gigante en el suelo, misma que comprimió en su hocico, antes de lanzarla hacia el castaño quien al ver que esa masa ígnea no podia ser evitada, decidió destrozarla en dos partes ayudado con la longinus, por lo que tomando leve impulso, se arrojo con su Boosted Gear enfrente suyo para salir nuevamente avante de esta situación.

Tristemente, y para desgracia del castaño, nuevamente el destino le jugaría una mala pasada, que lo afectaría en una medida que jamás imagino.

A escasos dos metros de hacer contacto con la bola de fuego, la Boosted Gear nuevamente desapareció del brazo del castaño, dejando paso a su extremidad de Dragon ya transformada, dejando en shock a Issei al ver que nuevamente se repetía lo mismo que hace dias. Aunque no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada mas, ya que vio en completo horror como la bola ígnea estaba a centímetros suyos de impactar, por lo que solo hubo una cosa que si pudo hacer.

- **¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!** – El ataque flamígero siguió de paso, estrellándose contra el piso y generando una enorme explosión en la cual quedo envuelta el joven Sekiryuutei, quien solto un alarido de dolor profundo al sentir su cuerpo rodeado de llamas, quemando su piel y parte de la ropa que se pegaba a su tejido corporal , ocasionando sensación horripilantes que no pudo soportar, debido a la intensidad del ataque de Tannin.

Este mismo, al ver como Issei Hyoudou recibió de lleno el Impacto Meteoro que se supone debió rechazar, bajo a toda prisa al sitio que ahora, no era mas que que un paramo desolado, que expelía vapor por las rocas fundidas que aun seguían al rojo vivo. Rapidamente busco al joven castaño, al cual de inmediato encontró… aunque la imagen que sus ojos de Dragon captaron, lo lleno de una sorpresa desagradable.

En efecto, en un trozo de tierra se hallaba el cuerpo del joven Sekiryuutei, boca arriba y con los brazos extendidos, aunque su estado era demasiado lamentable… por no decir atroz y perturbador. Si bien su rostro mostraba quemaduras de primer grado, con algunas partes de su rostro enrojecido, no se podia decir lo mismo del resto de su cuerpo, ya que el impacto de fuego había sido critico,

Sus brazos y parte de sus piernas, visibles por la falta de la ropa que traia puesta, mostraban partes donde la piel había sido incinerada, dejando al descubierto la carne viva combinada con algo de carne quemada, dando un aspecto nauseabundo ante la visión del amasijo de carne y parte de los huesos visibles. Su torso mostraba signos de ropa quemada, que termino por fundirse en la piel del Sekiryuutei, resultando en una visión horrorosa de lo que hace poco, fue un chico reencarnado de aspecto común y corriente.

Aunque quizás, algo triste de destacar, era que sus manos, temblorosas por el shock y el intenso dolor que su sistema nervioso sentía, aparte de presentar quemaduras de segundo grado, mostraba que cuatro extensiones de las mismas se habían vuelto completamente negras y de aspecto demasiado frágil.

Eso solo podia significar algo… que evidentemente… no era nada alentador para Issei Hyoudou… en ningún sentido viese por donde se viese.

* * *

 **Y asi termina este episodio. Apuesto a que no esperaban que terminada de esta manera verdad? Pues siéndoles honesta, este fanfic solo seguirá ciertas cosas del Canon, ya que en unos próximos episodios todo lo que venga será algo diferente, claro sin dejar toda la coherencia y el mundo en el cual se basa High School DxD. Asi que espero sigan al pendiente de este fanfic, nos leemos próximamente y un saludo para todos mis lectores. Adiosito.**

Asamiya Athena Deshita!

 **Con Cariño, Dark Zephir.**


	4. Un Sendero A Elegir

_**Sujetos a una vida marcada por un cruel destino, tres seres diferentes pero al mismo tiempo iguales, tienen en sus manos la decisión de vivir como lo ha estado haciendo, o tomar las riendas y crear un nuevo mundo para ellos, y para todo ser vivo.**_

* * *

 _ **Y he aquí de nuevo presente, para dejarles un nuevo episodio de "El Rumbo Hacia El Amanecer". Lamento mi tardanza, pero con muchas cosas que hacer y que no se pueden quedar pendientes, he tenido mucho que hacer y poco tiempo para escribir, lento pero constante. Ahora vayamos a los review que me han dejado en el episodio anterior:**_

 _ **Nico48825: Pues lo volvieron Dragon Asado no?**_

 _ **Darius619: Pues este también tendrá cosas obscuras, quizás no al mismo nivel que las de bustercall, pero las habrá creeme.**_

 _ **Tryndamer95: Pues no preguntes, que aquí viene mas info sobre lo que va a suceder.**_

 _ **BloodEdge: Pues si, eso raya entre indiferencia y odio, aunque motivos tienen Zeoticus y Venelana para reaccionar asi, y como dicen, todo lo que se hace se te regresa.**_

 _ **Alber breaker: Quizas no le quede, pero eso es mejor a que despida con una de sus muestras de perversión malvada, no?**_

 _ **Guerrerowalker: Uff y lo que se viene querido lector, imagínatelo.**_

* * *

 _ **Y sin mas que decir, aquí les dejo el nuevo episodio, disfrútenlo.**_

 _ **PD: Como siempre, Highschool DxD no me pertenece, solo uso a sus chicas exuberantes para armar una historia que sea un poco más coherente que la LN.**_

 _ **PD2: Puede que Kuroka sea la protagonista acá, pero ella sigue en igualdad con Akeno y Rossweisse.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Un Sendero A Elegir**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Terrenos Del Clan Gremory~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

En un sitio algo alejado de las edificaciones del Clan Gremory, pero que pertenecía a los territorios del clan ya mencionado, una jovencita de cabello albino, ojos color ambar y piel clara se encontraba en un entrenamiento que ella misma se había trazado, con el único fin de aumentar sus habilidades ante el próximo entrenamiento, que seria la inauguración de los Rating Games entre los jóvenes herederos, y en donde se enfrentarían su Ama y Buchou de su club Rias Gremory, en contra de la Kaichou de la Academia Kuoh y heredera del Clan Sitri, Sona Sitri.

Si bien ella estaba consiente de que este combate seria algo de suma seriedad e importante para la reputación de la casa que le dio abrigo y protección cuando mas lo necesito, que un Angel Caido que anteriormente fuera enemigo de los Demonios, mas aun, siendo el actual Gobernador de Grigory, fuera el que le dijera que debía hacer para aumentar su nivel de poder, le llenaba de una rabia inconmensurable, que ella escondia muy bien bajo su mascara de seriedad y frialdad difíciles de ver en una jovencita de su edad.

Respirando agitadamente, sintiendo como algunas gotas de sudor corrian por sus mejillas, algunas cayendo en la camisa de su uniforme de la Academia, y viendo sus manos enfundadas en un par de guantes de entrenamiento, la joven Koneko Touhou mostraba un leve dejo de frustración al ver que parte de su potencial, realmente solo podia desarrollarse cuando dejaba que "ese poder asqueroso" fluyera libremente por ella.

Dias atrás había intentado entrenar por si sola usando solamente las habilidades que la pieza de la Torre le entregaba, dígase una gran resistencia y fuerza física sobrenatural, cosa que al principio funciono de maravilla, ya que se enfoco en fortaleces estos dos aspectos, pero cuando noto que esto no seria suficiente para su enfrentamiento en contra de los siervos Sitri, mas aun cuando en comparación a Rias y el poder de la destrucción, Akeno y su habilidad excelsa en el manejo del relámpago, asi como el poder propio por el cual sentía cierto complejo, Asia y la destreza natural que tenia con su Twilight Healing, Kiba con la espada Sacro-Demoniaca, Xenovia y su poder devastador al blandir a Durandal, asi como Gasper y el Forbidden Balor View, su habilidad al solamente manejar su Evil Piece era algo irrisible e inútil, mucho mas cuando también se comparaba con Issei y la Longinus Boosted Gear.

A este paso, ella seria la mas débil del grupo Gremory.

Temblando sus labios, e intentando contener un ligero sollozo, un objeto parecido a una cuerda de tonalidad blanco se agito frente suyo, tratándose de una cola felina que sobresalía de debajo de su falda, asi como dos montículos que resultaban ser un par de ojeras de gato que se imponían sobre su cabellera albina. Irremediablemente, y en contra de lo que ella realmente deseaba, no tuvo mas remedio que tener que usar sus habilidades como Nekomata en su variante conocida como Nekoshou, Youkais de esta categoría conocidos por su capacidad en el manejo del Senjutsu, y conocidos como la especie de Gatos Infernales mas poderosos de su especie, motivo por el cual eran sumamente apreciados por su poder, y en parte temidos por esas habilidades tan especiales. Habilidades que solo le habían traido desgracias a Koneko desde que tenia uso de razón.

-Lo odio… lo odio. – Era lo único que podia susurrar la joven Touhou mientras se acercaba a un balde que tenia agua, intentado coger un poco con sus manos para refrescarse, siendo algo inútil ya que su mente, inevitablemente le jugo una mala pasada, y en vez de ser su reflejo el cual pudo notar en el liquido, una figura de cabello negro azabache con ojos ambarinos se había aparecido, con esos ojos seductores y esa sonrisa coqueta y juguetona. Ese rostro que ella odiaba. - ¡Nyaaaaaaa!

Aterrada y enfurecida por eso, Koneko aplasto el cubo con sus manos, empapándose con el agua y arrojando la ahora chatarra lejos de ella, apretando sus puños y tratando de ocultar la mezcla de ira y dolor que la inundaban por dentro, todo por el lazo que compartía con "ella" y que le hacían ver que, irremediablemente, un dia posiblemente terminaría como ella.

Un reflejo de lo que hace tiempo fue.

-¡Koneko-San! ¡Koneko-San! – El llamado de la voz de una de las sirvientas Gremory fue lo que saco de sus pensamientos a Koneko, quien de inmediato oculto sus orejitas y cola de gato, volviendo a su gesto frio e indiferente, ocultando lo que hace unos minutos había pasado. - ¡Koneko-San, menos mal que la he encontrado!

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto la joven albina, al ver a la joven sierva respirando agitadamente quizás por haber estado corriendo en su búsqueda.

-¡Es necesario que regrese a la Mansion Gremory! ¡Rias Ojou-Sama requiere de su presencia! – Cuando Koneko pudo notar bien a la joven sierva, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba my nerviosa y algo aterrada, quizás por un motivo muy significativo.

-¿Buchou me llama? ¿Por qué motivo? – Posiblemente ese motivo era muy grande como para que el entrenamiento de todos, hubiera sido detenido para ser convocados por la joven pelirroja, y en efecto, Koneko no se equivoco.

-Koneko-San… vera… se trata de Hyoudou Issei-San. – Al escuchar el nombre de su pervertido y lascivo compañero, la albina se relajo un poco, ya que quizás solo era un leve contratiempo que tuvo al irse a entrenar con el Ex-Rey Dragon Tannin, era lo mas probable. – El ha regresado al Castillo Gremory… y esta en la sala medica de cuidados intensivos.

-¿Qué? ¿Issei-Sempai esta en donde? – Al escuchar esta respuesta la joven sierva apretó su falda con mucha fuerza, mientras intentaba contener inútilmente las lagrimas, que caian en cascadas desde sus ojos hasta sus mejillas.

-Issei-San… esta en Cuidados Intensivos… esta en un estado critico… casi al borde de la muerte.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Castillo Gremory ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

En una cuestión personal, si a Rias Gremory se le hacia la pregunta de si a ella le gustaba su modo de vida, al ser la heredera de uno de los clanes mas importantes que regian el actual inframundo, lo mas probable es que se llevarían una gran sorpresa al escuchar la respuesta de la joven pelirroja.

La realidad… es que en parte, Rias odiaba ser la heredera del clan de su familia, algo que debió pertenecerle por derecho a su hermano mayor Sirzechs Gremory, pero que por el motivo de haberse convertido en uno de los Yon Dai Maou del Inframundo, dejo esa responsabilidad a ella al ser la segunda hija de Zeoticus Gremory y Venelana Bael.

El punto en todo esto, es que desde un principio tuvo ciertas dificultades al ser la heredera de su familia. Primeramente, eran todas las responsabilidades que ella adquirió al ser declarada como la futura cabeza de su clan, aunque eso era un problema no mayor al haber nacido en una familia de alta cuna. El segundo punto malo de todo esto, era el hecho de que al haber nacido mujer, debía de tomar un esposo para poder tener descendencia para preservar el futuro de su familia, y tristemente, había cosas en la sociedad demoniaca que no cambiaban, a pesar del esfuerzo de los actuales Maou por erradicar reglas que realmente parecían absurdas, y que indudablemente perjudicaban a las mujeres en la sociedad demoniaca… el mas cruel de todos, el compromiso arreglado.

Rias nunca lo negó, ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar el compromiso que sus padres terminarían por arreglar para que la familia Gremory fuera beneficiada. Lo que nunca espero, fue que ese compromiso fuera con el clan Phenex, mucho menos con el tercer heredero de esa familia, el infame y engreído sujeto conocido como Raiser Phenex, el típico heredero mimado, arrogante y que se creía el centro del universo. Por mucho tiempo estuvo en desacuerdo con ese compromiso, mas que nada porque ella fue la única de su familia, que pudo percatarse de que el rubio prepotente tenia intenciones nada buenas hacia la joven Gremory, mas con las actitudes desinhibidas que mostraba hacia las siervas que conformaban su sequito personal, no siendo un secreto que el había mantenido relaciones sexuales con la mayoría de sus piezas, exceptuando a una de sus torres y a una alfil, quien se trataba de su hermana menor y la ultima heredera del clan de la criatura mitológica, Ravel Phenex.

Teniendo solamente el apoyo moral de su hermano mayor, asi como la ama de llaves de su familia de nombre Grayfia Lucifuge, Rias tuvo que soportar mucho tiempo las pretenciones de Raiser, aguantando los toqueteos indebidos asi como las intenciones carnales que el tenia hacia ella. Ella sintió como su corazón se hizo pedazos al saber que no pudo salir de ese destino al cual había sido condenada, al perder el Rating Game donde se decidiría su futuro, mucho mas al ver a cada uno de sus amados y lindos siervos, ser masacrados por su inexperiencia en los juegos de puntaje. Todo había sido su culpa, todo por querer evitar algo que ni su madre pudo renegar, por querer ir en contra de las reglas de la sociedad demoniaca, si hubiera aceptado lo que el destino le auguraba, nada de eso habría pasado.

Pero, hablando irónicamente, parecia ser que el cielo le había otorgado un milagro en la forma de un chico pervertido, algo inocente y muy hiperactivo de nombre Issei Hyoudou. El joven con la peor reputación de la Academia Kuoh, un chico que no parecia ser algo especial a simple vista, cosa que Rias no vio al sentir dentro de el un poder muy grande y especial. Tuvo que apostar a la suerte al reencarnarlo sin obtener mas información del joven castaño, mantuvo en su mente que quizás fue una mala decisión haber usado las ocho piezas de Peon con alguien que no mostraba mejoría alguna en sus habilidades de poder. Pero todo esa confianza que deposito en el castaño, fueron recompensadas al obtener a un usuario de la longinus Boosted Gear, el Sekiryuutei.

El cariño que el castaño le profesaba a Rias Gremory, se hizo presente cuando el, a pesar de haber sido masacrado cruelmente en el Rating Game entre ella y Raiser, tuvo el valor para volver a retarlo por la libertad de su amada Buchou, dando la sorpresa a ella y al inframundo, al ser expectantes de la aparición del Balance Breaker del Sekiryuutei, un poder que le permitió vencer al heredero Phenex, y salvar a Rias de ese maldito destino que tendría por toda la eternidad.

Gracias a Issei, a su amado siervo ella seria libre de decidir a quien amar.

Quizas era por la forma de ser de Issei, por aquel desinterés en ayudar a quien lo necesitaba sin esperar nada a cambio, esas razones seguramente eran los principales motivos por los que los integrantes de su sequito, habían ido cambiando poco a poco su forma de ser, debido a que el castaño, se preocupo por ayudarlos a resolver sus problemas, aliviar sus inquietudes, y ofrecerles su apoyo en todo lo posible.

Kiba con su pasado relacionado a las Excalibur y Gasper y el miedo a usar sus poderes hablando de los hombres del sequito Gremory. Asia y la falta de alguien a quien llamar "Amigo", Akeno y su odio hacia los hombres, Xenovia y su desasosiego al saber la verdad sobre Dios, y en parte Koneko y su modo de relacionarse con los demás. Increiblemente, y aunque parecia ser hecho con intenciones nada buenas, Issei con su manera de ser, se había ganado el corazón y el amor de cuatro jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

Parecia algo inverosímil, pero de forma inesperada, Issei estaba comenzando a dar forma a su sueño de tener un harem de chicas quienes lo amaran.

Y todo este mar de recuerdos, llevaba a lo que actualmente estaba sucediendo, en una de las habitaciones que en ese momento, fungía como una sala de Cuidados Intensivos debido a la escena que ocurria frente a sus ojos.

Rias Gremory, junto a su sequito de siervos siendo acompañados del actual Yon Dai Maou Sirzechs Lucifer, asi como de su Reina Grayfia Lucifuge, siendo también espectadores en esa habitación el Gobernador de Grigory Azazel y los patriarcas del Clan Gremory, Zeoticus y Venelana.

La mujer de cabello platinado, era la encargada de realizar las curaciones necesarias al joven que yacia en una cama improvisada, rodeado de vendajes manchados de sangre, trozos de ropa quemadas y restos de carne quemada que se despegaba del cuerpo del chico en cuestión, quien se trataba del Sekiryuutei Issei Hyoudou.

Habian pasados horas después de que el Ex-Rey Dragon Tannin había regresado de las montañas donde se suponía que debía estar entrenando al Dragon Emperador Rojo, sin embargo su regreso era debido a que algo había salido mal durante el entrenamiento, lo que resulto en el actual estado critico del castaño, quien requería atención medica cuanto antes, o en el peor de los casos, su vida tendría fin en ese momento.

Fue Grayfia, quien en su papel como Ama de Llaves de la familia Gremory, recibió a Tannin y al joven castaño, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver el estado físico del joven señorito, por lo que de inmediato comunico esta noticia a Sirzechs, a los patriarcas Gremory, y por ende a Rias Ojou-Sama y a su grupo de demonios reencarnados.

Lo que ella no pensó, es que eso traería resultados nada agradables.

El shock mas fuerte lo recibió Rias y su sequito, mas que nada por los fuertes lazos que tenían con el castaño y los sentimientos que las chicas comenzaban a desarrollar hacia el Sekiryuutei.

Quizas se trataba por la presencia de Lord Gremory y Lady Venelana, pero Rias simplemente quedo callada, mirando de forma incredula a su amado Peon, algo semejante con Akeno, quien solamente permanecia de pie junto a la pelirroja con un gesto también impactado, tal parecia que la sorpresa de ver a Issei en ese estado no fue tan grande en ellas.

Lo que no se podia decir por parte de los otros jóvenes demonios.

Asia rompió en llanto al ver el cruel estado del chico, quien la había ayudado desde que se conocieron, y que ahora se encontraba al borde de la muerte, buscando consuelo en Kiba, quien simplemente permitió que la rubia usara su hombro como apoyo, mientras que el joven Caballero apretaba los dientes, lleno de impotencia sin poder hacer algo para serle de ayuda a su gran amigo y compañero de batalla

Xenovia solo atinaba a permanecer de pie, con un gesto descompuesto pero frio, mientras que unas lagrimas silenciosas escurrían por sus mejillas, permitiendo que el pequeño Gasper, de forma semejante a Asia, rompiera en llanto sujetando su falda de su uniforme, por ver a su Sempai herido e inconsciente, ya que el joven Dhampiro no estaba acostumbrado a ver escenas como esas.

Koneko era quien mejor ocultaba su forma de sentir, ya que solo se mostraba sorprendida, aunque por dentro también se había horrorizado por la condición del pervertido de su Sempai. Aunque esta escena, solo hacia que en su interior, una idea comenzara a formarse en su mente, una que probablente, le traería problemas a futuro.

-Grayfia, ¿Cómo se encuentra Issei-Kun? – Fue la pregunta que hizo el Satan Carmesi, a lo que la peli platino, envolviendo una de las manos del castaño con vendajes limpios, respondió con un gesto algo cansado.

-Issei-Sama se encuentra grave. He logrado estabilizarlo un poco, pero sus quemaduras son muy serias. – Dijo mientras miraba con atención una de las manos vendadas del chico, a la que le faltaba dos extremidades. – Pero lo que mas me preocupa, son las partes carbonizadas de su cuerpo, lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada en ese caso, y la joven Asia no tiene las habilidades para tratar heridas como esta… no quiero aceptarlo, pero las posibilidades de que las secuelas en el joven señorito sean graves, son mas del ochenta por ciento.

Las palabras dichas por Grayfia, no hicieron mas que ocasionar un silencio gélido, ninguno de los presentes esperaban que un acontecimiento como este pudiera originarse, se suponía que todo estaba bajo control… ¿Cómo entonces había sucedido esta terrible tragedia?

Un ligero carraspeo, proveniente del patriarca del clan Gremory llamo la atención del actual Lucifer, quien al parecer capto la indirecta que su progenitor quería transmitirle, por lo que asintiendo en silencio, y haciendo un gesto con la mirada, le ordeno a la mujer de cabello platino acompañarlo junto a los señores Zeoticus y Venelana, dejando a solas al sequito de Rias junto al gobernador de Grigory Azazel, siendo el pelirrojo el ultimo en salir de la habitación, debido a que llevo su mano al hombro de su hermana menor, susurrándole unas palabras al oído.

-No te preocupes por el protocolo. Mantendre alejados a Chichi-ue y a Haha-ue de aquí. – Despues de eso, Sirzechs abandono el cuarto, siendo lo ultimo que se escucho la chapa de la puerta cerrándose detrás suyo.

No pasaron ni veinte segundos después de eso, antes de que los ojos de Rias y Akeno comenzaran a generar lagrimas que eran apenas contenidas por los parpados de sus ojos, mientras que sus labios formaban un gesto de dolor profundo y sus cuerpos temblaran significativamente… siendo la apertura ante lo que el resto del sequito Gremory, realmente esperaba por parte de las dos Onee-Sama respecto a la reacción al ver al Sekiryuutei.

-¡ISSEI! – Ambas jóvenes cayeron de rodillas junto a la cama del castaño, sujetando con delicadeza las manos vendadas del Sekiryuutei, llevándolas a sus mejillas mientras lloraban de dolor intenso, al ver en un estado deprimente al chico que de una forma u otra, había ganado el corazón y los sentimientos de amor que tanto Rias como Akeno le profesaban al joven Hyoudou.

Su falta de emociones de hace unos minutos, se había generado por el protocolo de etiqueta que debían de seguir, y mas que nada por la presencia de los patriarcas de la familia.

Siendo ignorado completamente por todos los jóvenes demonios, el Caido de nombre Azazel seguía mirando la escena con un gesto serio y meditabundo, sin poder entender que había pasado o que error había causado el hecho de que ahora el joven Emperador Rojo se hallara en esa situación que ahora, se debatía entre la vida o la muerte.

-Esto no tiene sentido, había hecho un análisis detalladamente, y todo debió salir a la perfeccion. – Estas palabras de igual forma fueron ignoradas por todos los integrantes del sequito de Rias, pero lo que el Caido diría a continuación, ocasionaron un estallido en las emociones que cierta persona sentía. – ¿O acaso es cierto eso de que Issei es el actual Sekiryuutei mas débil de todos?

Azazel… jamás debiste decir algo como eso.

Todos los presentes, sintieron de repente, como un instinto asesino comenzó a inundar la sala, aunque este iba dirigido hacia el Caido, quien de pronto miro sorprendido como la joven Akeno Himejima comenzaba a temblar. Habia soltado la mano de Issei, debido a que su cuerpo comenzaba a ser rodeado por pequeños destellos de electricidad, mismos que corrian por el suelo de la habitación, sin que estos dañaran a alguno de sus compañeros. La estela eléctrica comenzaba a soltar pequeñas explosiones, mientras que de forma involuntaria, las alas demoniacas, asi como un par de alas negras de angel brotaran de la espalda de la azabache, quien en un rápido movimiento creo una esfera de energía de luz rodeada de relámpagos, misma que arrojo hacia el Gobernador quien simplemente detuvo el ataque con una de sus manos desapareciéndolo en el aire, aunque seguía estupefacto con lo ocurrido, aun mas al ver el rostro de la pelinegra.

De sus ojos violeta un par de ríos de lagrimas manchaban sus mejillas, mientras que sus labios, que normalmente mostraban una ligera sonrisa, a veces de malicia, otras de coquetería, ahora contenían un enojo que intentaba frustar de forma inútil, ya que lo único que podia sentir en ese momento… era odio.

Odio en su estado mas puro.

-Tu… tu… ¡Tu tienes la culpa de todo esto! ¡Si no hubieras aparecido en nuestras vidas, nada de esto habría pasado! – Fueron los gritos que el corazón destrozado de Akeno arrojo hacia el Caido, quien miraba asombrado como a pesar de estar consciente de la diferencia de poderes entre ambos, ella osaba hacerle frente a frente.

-Akeno, no puedes culparme de lo sucedido a Issei. Solamente hice lo que Sirzechs asi como los patriarcas Gremory me pidieron, nada mas. – Y aunque trataba de justificar que nada de lo ocurrido había sido culpa suya, había por dentro algo que le hacia sentir que estaba equivocado con esas afirmaciones.

-¡Callate! ¡Esto solo muestra que los Angeles Caidos son los peores seres que existen! – Vocifero antes de que nuevamente las lagrimas ahogaran sus palabras, soltando algunos sollozos e intentando contener sus lagrimas llevando sus delicadas manos a sus ojos violetas. – Primero mi Okaa-San… ahora mi amado Issei… ellos… ellos me han quitado a mis seres amados… y yo… y yo… yo tengo que cargar… con la maldición de tener su sangre corriendo por mis venas.

Siendo espectadores mudos de esa imagen, Rias, Asia, Kiba, Koneko, Xenovia y Gasper solo atinaban a mirar la confrontación entre ambos Caidos, siendo Akeno quien se estaba desmoronando sentimentalmente por todo lo ocurrido, en tanto que Azazel solo miraba con seriedad la forma de actuar de la pelinegra.

-Akeno, ¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo para que lo entiendas? No puedes negar lo que eres, mucho menos tu descendencia. Hacer eso es igual a renegar de tu familia, de tu propio padre. – Pero al parecer, o Azazel no sabia nada de tacto, o quizás no estaba prestando a lo que le sucedia a lo sentimientos de la pelinegra, quien ahora había acumulado una gran cantidad de energía sacra en combinación con relámpagos, apuntando el ataque al Gobernador mientras su rostro era una muestra inexplicable de tristeza, pena, ira y odio en combinación.

-¡Tu y ese maldito de Barakiel pueden irse al infierno! ¡Odio a ese sujeto con todas mis fuerzas! ¡Te odio con toda mi alma! ¡Los odio hasta la muerte! – Los gritos de ira de Akeno originaban que la esfera de energía sacra-electrica se hiciera mas y mas grande, al punto de parecer un ataque fulminante por la intensidad del mismo. - ¡Largate, dejanos a mi y a Issei en paz! ¡Dejame de recordar la aberración que soy!

-¡Es suficiente! ¡No pienso tolerar que me faltes al respeto, mucho menos a tu padre! – Al parecer Azazel ahora estaba dispuesto a enseñarle a Akeno unas cuantas cosas sobre el respeto, pero con lo que no conto, fue que cierta chica de cabello azulado se colocara junto a la morena, invocando de su espacio dimensional a la espada sagrada Durandal, apuntando hacia al caído con un semblante gélido.

-Sera mejor que no te atrevas… o de lo contrario tendre que apoyar a Akeno Onee-Sama. – Se trataba de Xenovia, quien con Gasper aun oculto detrás de la peliazul y sujetando su falda con fuerzas, también confrontaba al Caido quien al parecer no tomaba la amenaza de la antigua exorcista en serio, eso hasta que ocurrió lo inesperado.

Kiba había invocado su espada Sacro-Demoniaca, empuñándola con hostilidad hacia el Caido, mientras que Koneko había rodeado sus manos con energía natural, al menos la suficiente para no mostrar sus rasgos de Nekomata, mientras que Asia solo permanecia junto a Koneko, ya que ella no tenia habilidades de combate, pero no por eso dejaba de mirar al Caido con el odio que ella podia albergar, el cual era minimo debido a su naturaleza inocente y amable.

Y como cumbre de todo esto, Rias se había colocado frente a su sequito, con un aura carmesí/obscura rodeándola por completo, mientras que en su mano derecha, una gran cantidad de Poder de la Destruccion se acumulaba, mientras ella miraba con rabia al caído, quien mirando seriamente al grupo de jóvenes demonios, retrocedió unos pasos.

-Escucha Azazel, ahora no estoy dispuesta a escuchar excusas de parte tuya. Da igual si eres el Gobernador de Grigory, o el encargado de entrenarnos por petición de Onii-Sama y de mis padres… ¡No tolerare que nadie insulte a mis amados siervos! – De igual forma que su Reina, Rias había comenzado a quebrarse sentimentalmente, al punto de combinar su rostro de odio con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. - ¡Akeno y yo te dijimos que Issei no controlaba bien sus poderes, pero aun con eso decidiste mandarlo a entrenar con Tannin, y ahora esta en una situación delicada!

Azazel solo estrecho la mirada, ya que aunque no quería aceptarlo, Rias tenia razón sobre el hecho de que ella y Akeno le pidieron no dejarlo a manos del Ex-Rey Dragon, siendo el quien ignoro esto y decidió dejarlo en entrenamiento con Tannin, con el único fin de que Issei alcanzara el Balance Breaker y dominara mejor sus poderes.

Un error que le costo muy caro.

-Ahora largo, o me olvidare de que eres nuestro Sensei por obligación, no me importa si con eso me llevo una reprimenda de mis padres. – Fue la amenaza que lanzo Rias siendo apoyada por todo su sequito, a lo que Azazel solo atino a darse la vuelta y abandonar el cuarto, dejando en un silencio profundo la sala, antes de que los poderes de Rias, Akeno y Koneko se desvanecieran, mientras que Kiba y Xenovia enfundaban sus respectivas espadas.

Solo para que Akeno cayera de rodillas en el suelo, cubriéndose su rostro con sus manos en un intento vano de no llorar, siendo consolada por Rias y Asia, mientras los demás solo observaban en silencio aquella dolorosa imagen.

El como el sequito Gremory poco a poco, se hundía en la depresión y el dolor por la posible perdida de un gran amigo, un compañero leal… un gran chico que se había ganado el corazón de varias jóvenes.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **Habian pasado dos dias desde el momento en que Issei Hyoudou regreso al Castillo Gremory en un estado critico, ocasionado por uno de los ataques del Ex-Rey Dragon Tannin en lo que se suponía, era un entrenamiento para fortalecer al Sekiryuutei ante el eventual Rating Game que se avecinaba.**

 **A pesar de que el duelo entre Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri ocurria en nueve dias, debido a lo sucedido con el Sekiryuutei, y una leve intervención por parte de Sirzechs Lucifer, y la única mujer entre los Yon Dai Maou, Serafall Leviathan, se había otorgado una semana mas de plazo para la preparación de ambos grupos, cosa beneficiosa para Sona, pero no para la joven Rias.**

 **Ella y su sequito, ignorando las ordenes de sus padres, asi como de Azazel abandonaron sus respectivos entrenamientos para cuidar del joven Sekiryuutei, quien a duras penas pudo salvar su vida gracias a las "Lagrimas de Fenix" que Grayfia, la ama de llaves del Clan Gremory pudo conseguir, cosa que desde luego no fue fácil.**

 **Seguia habiendo cierto aire de inconformidad por parte de los patriarcas Phenex, debido a la anulación del compromiso entre Rias y Raiser, por lo que las relaciones entre ambas familias no era del todo buena, cosa que dificulto, por no decir impidió que ellos solicitaran algunos viales para poder sanar al Sekiryuutei.**

 **Fue solo gracias a la ayuda de la cuarta heredera de los Phenex, la jovencita Ravel Phenex, quien al escuchar el nombre del joven quien derroto a su hermano mayor, no dudo ni un instante en entregarle algunos frascos de las lagrimas del ave legendaria a la Reina del actual Satan Carmesi, sin pedir algo a cambio ya que ella por algun motivo tenia en alta estima al joven Dragon, y quería hablar con el lo mas pronto posible de un asunto en particular.**

 **Gracias a ese liquido milagroso, el joven Sekiryuutei pudo reponerse de todas las heridas causadas por el ataque de Tannin, aunque lo triste era que no pudo recuperar los dedos que había perdido, debido a que fueron carbonizados por completo dejando como rastro una cicatriz que suturo de forma limpia las extremidades perdidas. Lo único que Rias asi como su sequito esperaba… era saber la reacción del castaño al verse mutilado de una forma inesperada.**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Eran aproximadamente las doce del mediodía, mientras que en la habitación que fungía como la sala de cuidados médicos donde reposaba el actual Sekiryuutei, todo seguía siendo silencioso y algo tenso. Todo el sequito de la joven Rias Gremory seguía ahí vigilantes y atentos al momento que Issei recobrara la consciencia y pudieran saber su estado emocional, debido a casi muerte, asi como el saber que el había perdido partes de sus extremidades de las manos por el ataque del Ex-Rey Dragon.

Rias estaba sentada en la parte baja de la cama, mirando con algo de tristeza a su amado castaño, mientras sujetaba su mano derecha la cual podia verse con claridad, como en los dedos meñique y anular había ahora dos muñones, ocasionándole una punzada de dolor en su alma debido a las consecuencias físicas que evidenciaba su impotencia al no poder impedir las causas que llevaron a ese cruel resultado.

Akeno por medio de un paño húmedo, limpiaba el rostro del castaño con un gesto semejante al de la pelirroja, y era una de las pocas que había pasado mayor tiempo junto al castaño, siendo solamente sus salidas para comer algo, asearse y dormir unas horas las cuales estuvo ausente, ya que entendía que de nada serviría que estuviera a todas horas junto a Issei, a el no le agradaría que ella se notara agotada por haber cuidado exhaustivamente de el.

Asia se hallaba pelando una manzana, esperando a que el castaño despertara con algo de apetito para ella dársela, era lo único que podia hacer al saber que ella no podría ser capaz de sanar al castaño por medio de su Twilight Healing, cosa que la deprimía levemente, aunque la preocupación por el despertar del castaño era mayor al pensamiento de que ella no pudo hacer algo por el joven Hyoudou.

Xenovia se hallaba sentada en una silla apoyándose en Durandal la cual estaba fuera de su espacio dimensional, la joven de cabello azulado tenia la idea de que posiblemente alguien aprovechara el estado del castaño para poder atacarlo y quitarlo del camino… si, sonaba algo ilógico tomando en cuenta en donde se encontraban, pero eso no quito esos pensamientos de la antigua exorcista, por lo que decido ser la guardiana de Issei hasta que el reaccionara, siendo otra de las chicas que mas tiempo había pasado con el castaño.

Por parte de Koneko, la joven Nekomata simplemente atinaba a mirar con atención al castaño. Ciertamente seguía sin tener la mayor relación de compañeros posible con el, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba preocupada por su reacción cuando este notara que su cuerpo había "cambiado" en ciertas cosas. Y tristemente, la idea que su mente estaba gestando sobre la relación entre la Boosted Gear y el Senjutsu como poderes malignos para su portador, se iba haciendo mas y mas grande. ¿Por qué pensaba de esa forma la jovencita albina? Ella era la única que entendía el porque.

De parte de Kiba y Gasper, no había cosa grande que destacar. El rubio Caballero se dedicaba a hacer guardias cuando las chicas tenían que ausentarse para realizar sus respectivas actividades personales, cumpliendo un papel parecido al de Xenovia pero en menor nivel, mientras que el pequeño Dhampiro estando dentro de su caja de carton, y al no saber cual podia ser su utilidad cuando su Sempai despertara, solo podia jugar con su consola de videojuegos portátil, aunque ciertamente era difícil concentrarse en el juego al tener a su querido Sempai, tumbado en la cama inerte y sin reacción alguna.

Cada joven integrante del sequito de la heredera Gremory dejaba pasar el tiempo de la mejor manera posible, todo con el único fin de estar presentes cuando Issei al fin reaccionara, y mostrara su estado de salud, no solo físico… sino también mental.

Y en efecto. Ese momento había llegado.

Akeno al terminar de limpiar el rostro del castaño, fue la primera en ver como uno de los dedos sanos de la mano izquiera del castaño, mostro un reflejo involuntario, ya que se movio levemente, cosa que ella tomo a bien.

-¡Buchou, chicos, Ise-Kun esta reaccionando! – Y ante estas palabras de la morena, todo el sequito se arremolino alrededor de la camilla improvisada, mirando como de un simple dedo, paso a ser toda la mano la cual se iba abriendo y cerrando poco a poco.

Respiraciones algo pesadas, unos leves quejidos que brotaban de los labios del Sekiryuutei, su cabeza moverse de lado a lado tratando de ubicarse en el sitio donde estaba. Todos los jóvenes demonios comenzaban a sonreir al notar como Issei Hyoudou estaba al fin despertando del "Estado de coma" en el que había caído después de aquel brutal ataque ígneo, algunas dejando escapar ligeras lagrimas de felicidad en el caso de Rias, Asia y Akeno, otros una leve sonrisa pero que estaba cargada de sinceridad pura en Xenovia y Koneko, y una normal en Kiba y Gasper al ver a su compañero de batalla escaparse de las garras de la muerte.

Pero quizás era la emoción del momento, que no pudieron notar como en efecto, algo había cambiado en el joven castaño.

Algunos cabellos de Issei cubrían sus ojos, dándole una imagen algo deprimente, mientras que este logro incorporarse y quedar sentado sobre la camilla improvisada, permaneciendo algunos minutos inmóvil y sin reacción alguna, al menos hasta que levanto ambas manos, y las llevo al frente suyo al parecer observándolas detenidamente.

Ninguno de ellos entendía por que la reacción del Sekiryuutei era esa, aun mas con el gesto de la mirada sombria en los ojos del castaño, no fue hasta que Rias quito el cabello de la frente de Issei, que al final de cuentas descubrieron el porque de todo eso.

Algo que ocasiono nuevamente incertidumbre, llanto y dolor en los integrantes del sequito de Rias.

Los ojos de Issei habían perdido el brillo que lo caracterizaban, pasando a ser dos tempanos gélidos sin emociones algunas, sus pupilas habían desaparecido, dejando a cambio una mirada vacia, inexpresiva… algo que se podría decir que le pertenecía a un "muerto en vida"… un evidente daño en su estado psicológico y emocional.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **Poco se pudo hacer por el joven Sekiryuutei después de haber despertado del limbo entre la vida y la muerte en el que había caído. A pesar de los intentos de Rias y compañía por mejorar el animo del castaño, nada había servido, ya que Issei seguía con los animos perdidos y al parecer, sin afán alguno de querer mejorar.**

 **Lo mas grave del asunto, es que siendo próximo el Rating Game contra Sona Sitri, Rias asi como sus siervos se vieron obligados a volver a sus entrenamientos, aunque en esa ocasión lo hicieron por cuenta propia, ignorando las ordenes que Azazel les había dado y no habiendo mas remedio, que dejar a Issei al cuidado de Grayfia, quien prometió cuidar del joven lo mejor posible.**

 **Aunque ahora quedaba una incognita. Con el joven Peon Issei Hyoudou fuera del próximo juego… ¿Habria posibilidades de la victoria para el clan Gremory?**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Terrenos Del Clan Gremory~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **10:00 PM**

El joven Sekiryuutei, que en esos momentos se encontraba en uno de los extensos jardines pertenecientes a la familia Gremory, dejaba pasar el tiempo mirando las hermosas flores que Grayfia se encargaba de mantener siempre vivas y de belleza significativa.

Sujetando una de ellas con su mano derecha, la cual semejante a su otra mano, se hallaba cubierta con un guante que disimulaba la ausencia de los dedos faltantes, aunque esta no le permitia sujetar cosas como antes.

Su mente, apagada al sentirse un inútil por no haber cumplido con la promesa hecha a Rias y Akeno, considerarse como un estorbo al no poder ayudar en el próximo Rating Game contra la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil Sona Sitri, también estaba ocupada por lo que había escuchado hace unas cuantas horas, cuando el deambulaba por el Castillo Gremory cual fantasma en pena. Algo que lo deprimió enormemente.

 _~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Flash Back ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

 _Tal como lo había hecho en estos dos últimos dias, se había dedicado a recorrer sin pena ni gloria la Mansion Gremory, debido a que Grayfia estaba ocupada con otras labores y no podia cuidarlo todo el tiempo._

 _Esa noche, la cual se sentía fría y solitaria también debido a la ausencia de Rias y los demás, el castaño aun con su mirada perdida caminaba por uno de los amplios pasillos del Castillo, sin prestar atención a lo que le rodeaba, o eso hasta que unas voces llamaron su atención, las cuales provenían de una de las habitaciones, la cual aun tenían la luz encendida, colándose por la rendija de la puerta._

 _-Chichi-ue, Haha-ue, ¿No están tomando una decisión demasiado apresurada? – La voz masculina que había hecho esa pregunta le pertenecía al Satan Carmesi Sirzechs Lucifer, el cual se notaba en desacuerdo con los otros dos seres ahí presentes._

 _-Yo no pienso lo mismo Sirzechs, las malas elecciones de Rias le han provocado grandes problemas. El matrimonio fallido con Raiser Phenex, que pusiera su vida en riesgo y ahora la situación con el Sekiryuutei. – La segunda voz pertenecía a Zeoticus Gremory, quien por el modo en que hablaba se notaba firme ante lo que el estaba diciendo. – Todas las decisiones que ha tomado Rias, han perjudicado por completo a nuestra familia._

 _-Normalmente difiero en las decisiones de tu padre hijo mio, pero en esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con el. Esto ha dejado en claro que tu hermana aun es muy joven, y que necesita de nuestra guía no solo para su beneficio, sino también para nuestra familia. – Fueron las palabra dichas por Venelana Gremory, quien al parecer concordaba con lo dicho por su esposo, a lo cual el Satan Carmesi seguía estando en desacuerdo._

 _-¿Pero hacerle esto a Issei-Kun? El solo ha visto por el bien de Rias y sus compañeros de equipo, siempre los ha puesto incluso antes que el, es un valioso integrante del sequito de mi hermana, no pueden simplemente desecharlo solo por ese terrible incidente que paso. – El enojo en el actual Lucifer era palpable, no podia tolerar que alguien como el castaño estuviera pasando una situación como esta._

 _-La decisión que hemos tomado es definitiva Sirzechs. Una vez que termine el Rating Game de Rias, le pediremos a Adjuka que extraiga las piezas de Peon del Sekiryuutei, para que Rias halle a mejores candidatos para su sequito. – Fue la sentencia dada por Lord Gremory, siendo secundado por su esposa que afirmaba con un gesto de su cabeza. – Ademas de eso, reestableceremos las comunicaciones con el clan Phenex para restaurar el compromiso entre Rias y Raiser, algo que jamás debió ser roto desde…_

 _-¡Es suficiente! ¡Me he cansado de escuchar todo este palabrerío sin sentido! – El grito de exasperación se escucho venir del Satan Carmesi, realmente estaba harto de cómo sus padres estaban tratando a su hermana menor Rias, asi como al joven castaño, tratándolos de manera casi inhumana, viéndolos solamente como objetos valiosos. - ¡Da igual si ustedes dicen que ya no tengo poder en esta casa, no pienso permitir que ustedes hagan lo que deseen con Rias e Issei!_

 _-Sirzechs, ¿Estas escuchando lo que brotan de tus labios? – Pregunto de forma seria Venelana, a lo que su hijo le sostuvo la mirada notablemente molesto._

 _-Da igual lo que he dicho, no pienso dejar que destrozen las ilusiones de Rias e Issei. No importa si tengo que recurrir a la ayuda de Serafall y Falbium, incluso de Adjuka, pero no dejare que Issei sea separado de Rias, asi como también que ustedes vuelvan a comprometerla. – Fue ahí cuando el Satan Carmesi libero parte del poder de la destrucción, aun cuando frente a el tenia a sus progenitores, aquellos que le dieron la vida, lo cuidaron y educaron cuando era niño, y le dieron todo el amor posible._

 _Zeoticus asi como Venelana se mostraron algo sorprendidos al ver a su hijo oponerse a sus decisiones, algo que jamás había pasado, ni siquiera cuando el supo del primer compromiso que ellos armaron en el cual estaba involucrada Rias. Siempre se había mostrado como un hombre que respetaba las reglas impuestas por ellos, obedeciendo a ellas sin chistar, pero ahora parecia tener un motivo de peso para evitar que el Sekiryuutei fuera alejado de Rias, asi como que ella tuviera que casarse con Raiser Phenex._

 _Analizando a detalle las palabras de su hijo, asi como la situación actual de las cosas, los patriarcas Gremory idearon una opción que, viéndolo con detalles minuciosos, a la larga seria algo positivo para ellos._

 _-De acuerdo Sirzechs, le daremos una oportunidad al Sekiryuutei de demostrar que no es una mala elección para el sequito de Rias. Esta es la condición. – Zeoticus endureció su voz, dejando ver que no cedería ante protesta alguna. – Hyoudou Issei debe participar en el Rating Game de Rias y mostrar que es un siervo adecuado para nuestra hija, asi como para el Clan Gremory, si el cumple con esa condición, lo aceptaremos como un siervo al igual que los demás chicos de Rias asi como su prometido a futuro y próximo jefe de cabeza de nuestra familia._

 _-Pero si el falla con esa condición, le serán retiradas las piezas de Peon de Rias, será entregado al clan Phenex como ofrenda de paz para arreglar nuestras diferencias, y Rias nuevamente será comprometida con Raiser Phenex. – Con esto Venelana cerro todo reproche de parte del Satan Carmesi, quien aunque no fue de la forma en que esperaba, había logrado ganar una oportunidad para que el castaño evitara ser expulsado de la familia Gremory._

 _Todo esto, siendo escuchado a escondidas por el joven Sekiryuutei, quien involuntariamente, dejo escapar algunas lagrimas de sus ojos castaños vacios y deprimidos. Todo por las crueles cosas, que había logrado escuchar de parte de los patriarcas Gremory._

 _~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Fin Del Flash Back ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

-¿Cómo se supone que me volveré mas fuerte? No puedo manejar la Boosted Gear como deseo, no he sabido nada de Ddraig desde hace tiempo. ¡¿Cómo voy a poder salvar a Rias de volverse a comprometer con ese maldito de Raiser?! – Gruño mientras apretaba con sus tres dedos la flor que se deshizo en varios petalos que caian al suelo. - ¡¿Por qué debo ser un completo inútil?! ¡¿Cómo voy a cuidar de Rias, Akeno, Asia y Xenovia?! ¡¿De que manera puedo proteger a Koneko y Gasper?! ¡¿Cómo podre ser el compañero de batalla de Kiba?! ¡ **¿CÓMO?!**

Lleno de rabia y frustración, el castaño arrojo el tallo de la flor lejos de el, intentando contener las lagrimas de ira que lo invadían, todo por sentirse como una basura, que no podría hacer algo para de nueva cuenta, evitar el negro destino de Rias, asi como el terrible futuro que le aguardaba a el.

No había nada que hacer.

Sin embargo cuando se deshizo de los residuos de la flor, pudo notar como un moño rojo sobresalía de entre las abundantes flores que había en el jardín. Con algo de intriga, el castaño se acerco al sitio en cuestión, descubriendo que ahí, de forma extraña se hallaba una botella de tapa de corcho, que tenia en su interior un papel doblado a la mitad, curiosamente el moño estaba atado a la cuella de la botella, dándole un aspecto curioso y gracioso.

Quizas lo mejor era dejarlo ahí donde estaba y seguir pensando en sus cosas, pero había algo en esa botella que llamaba poderosamente la atención de Issei, por lo que tomando la botella con su mano izquiera, y logrando con mucho esfuerzo sacar el papel con su otra mano, el castaño leyó el contenido del papel… el cual era algo confuso, mas que nada por la escritura.

-PoR aQuI. – Estaba escrito con letras llenas de curvas y círculos, siendo algo complicada de entender por el mismo motivo. – SeGuIr FlEcHa.

De forma rara, una flecha también de color rojo marcaba un punto donde yacia un pedazo de terreno que iba a ser utilizado para sembrar girasoles, llamando mas la atención del castaño, quien obedeciendo lo que estaba en el papel, se paro encima del monton de tierra de hojas.

Mala elección cabe aclarar, mas aun cuando la tierra debajo suyo cedió a su peso, y se lo trago por medio de un agujero.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh! – El grito fue haciéndose mas y mas suave, al punto de desaparecer junto con la botella y el papel, seguido nuevamente de formarse una capa de tierra que cubrió el hoyo de forma extraña, dando la impresión de que nada había pasado ahí.

O eso se pensaba, mas aun cuando el Sekiryuutei había desaparecido.

* * *

 **Y asi termina este episodio. Las cosas se han puesto mas dificiles para Issei y los demás. Con Rias y su sequito con poco tiempo de preparación, y un Issei extraviado todo pinta para mal. ¿O no? Eso descubrando en la próxima actualización, espérenla con ansias y mucha paciencia, será épico se los aseguro. Cuidense mis queridos lectores, y hasta la próxima.**

Asamiya Athena Deshita!

 **Con Cariño, Dark Zephir.**


	5. Criaturas Especiales & Potencial Mental

_**Sujetos a una vida marcada por un cruel destino, tres seres diferentes pero al mismo tiempo iguales, tienen en sus manos la decisión de vivir como lo ha estado haciendo, o tomar las riendas y crear un nuevo mundo para ellos, y para todo ser vivo.**_

* * *

 _ **Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualize alguna de mis historias, por ello quiero pedirles disculpas por la tardanza que tuve, no solo con "El rumbo hacia el amanecer" sino también con "Lost Ragnarok", pero como harban visto, ahora les traigo una nueva actualizacion de esta historia asi como pronto habrá nuevo episodio de mi otro fanfic de DxD. Asi que sin mas, dejemos los reviews de los comentarios que me han dejado.**_

 _ **Guerrerowalker: Pues si, es fastidiosa la actitud de los padres de Rias, aunque como dije todo tiene un motivo. Por cierto,aquí sabras quienes escribieron la carta.**_

 _ **WarRedMachine20: Gracias por tu comentario, espero te agrade la actualización.**_

 _ **Xaethiel: pues no precisamente, ya veras que pasara con Issei.**_

 _ **James Anderson: Claro que la recibiera, y provendrá de unos seres especiales.**_

 _ **Nico48825: Ni tan mágico, aunque si algo especial.**_

 _ **BloodEdge: En parte es eso, pero también tienen otro motivo en especifico, y si, Azazel no piensa sobre sentimientos, aun si son los de su ahijada Akeno, y sobre Issei, aca sabras que le paso.**_

 _ **Guest: Aquí la respuesta a tu duda.**_

 _ **Y sin mas que decir, aquí les dejo el nuevo episodio de "El Rumbo Hacia El Amanecer**_

* * *

 _ **PD: Como siempre, Highschool DxD no me pertenece, solo uso a sus chicas exuberantes para armar una historia que sea un poco más coherente que la LN.**_

 _ **PD2: Puede que Kuroka sea la protagonista acá, pero ella sigue en igualdad con Akeno y Rossweisse.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

 **Criaturas Especiales & El Potencial Mental**

 **Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω~ Ω**

 **¡AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!**

Las cosas parecían que solo iban de mal en peor para el joven castaño. No solo carecia del poder proveniente del Dragon Emperador Rojo, sino que por la falta de comunicación entre el Dragon Gales y el joven Issei Hyoudou, había terminado herido de muerte, solo salvándose a duras penas de terminar carbonizado por completo, pagando como precio minimo haber perdido varias extremidades de sus manos, sino que ahora estaba en un problema, que tenia como significado la salvación de su amada Rias y de el mismo de un futuro negro, o la condena para ambos.

En parte, todo por la preocupación que el generaba.

Todo por su debilidad.

Su maldita inutilidad.

Pero ahora el no podia pensar en ello, ya que el Sekiryuutei estaba cayendo por un largo túnel con varias curvas, pasadizos y obstáculos, algunos de ellos raíces grandes o pequeñas rocas que lo golpeaban constantemente, mientras el intentaba sujetarse de algo para dejar de caer por lo que parecia ser un hueco sin fondo o salida alguna, siendo cosa inútil por la velocidad de caída en la cual descendia, quedándole como única alternativa cubrirse con sus brazos para aminorar los golpes que iba recibiendo.

Ni siquiera el supo cuanto tiempo paso de aquel interminable castigo físico, bien pudieron ser unos segundos, o minutos… quizás hasta horas en las cuales los obstáculos seguían siendo problema para el, al hasta que en un momento bastante repentino, el cuerpo del castaño choco contra el suelo en un ruido seco, ocasionando que Issei diera varias vueltas, antes de terminar boca arriba, con los brazos y piernas adoloridos de tantos golpes recibidos, y con la cabeza dándole vueltas por el recorrido tan brusco que recibió al caer de lo que parecia ser un abismo sin fondo.

Quedando en el suelo, con los brazos extendidos y agotado, Issei a duras penas pudo distinguir entre las sombras borrosas que sus ojos, los cuales iban entrecerrándose mas y mas, un casi invisible cabello, el cual tenia sujeto en la punta un moño color rojo, semejante al de la botella que encontró en los jardines del Castillo Gremory.

-Hehehe… cre-creo que… n-no fue bu-buena idea… de-dejarme llevar… por… la… cu…rio…si…dad. – Fue lo ultimo que dijo el joven Hyodou antes de caer inconsciente, sin lograr percatarse de que efectivamente, no había sido buena idea haberse dejado llevar por la curiosidad, ya que alrededor de su cuerpo inerte, varias presencias lo miraban de forma fija, antes de que estas mismas lo arrastraran para llevárselo de ese sitio.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **Las cosas, si ya de por si eran bastante delicadas respecto a Rias y la relación entre sus padres debido al joven Sekiryuutei, se habían vuelto graves en estos últimos dias ocurridos.**

 **Dos dias después de haber dejado al castaño al cuidado de Grayfia, la heredera del clan Gremory, junto con su Reina Akeno Himejima habían decidido tomarse unas cuantas horas alejadas de sus respectivos entrenamientos, para poder visitar a su joven amado y saber mas sobre su estado físico y mental, ya que no lo habían dejado en buenas condiciones cuando se vieron forzadas a prepararse ante el Rating Game contra Sona Sitri.**

 **Fue demasiada grande la sorpresa, y en mayor medida el horror al saber de propia voz de una Grayfia Lucifuge, que se notaba demasiado apenada y preocupada, cosa demasiado rara en ella debido a su faceta de Maid seria e indiferente, la noticia de que el "Señorito Issei" había desaparecido sin dejar rastro de los territorios de la familia.**

 **Las peores situaciones que le podrían haber ocurrido a su amado Issei, mas aun con su terrible estado psicológico y emocional por la amputación de algunas de sus extremidades, pasaron por las mentes de Rias y Akeno, quienes temblando de miedo estuvieron a punto de llamar a sus demás compañeros de batalla para iniciar con la búsqueda del castaño, cosa que fue inútil, dado que Zeoticus y Venelana habían intervenido, prohibiéndole a Rias y a Akeno dejar de lado su preparación para el Rating Game contra el pilar Sitri.**

 **A pesar de que ellas querían replicar contra ello, sabían que seria algo inútil, ya mucho habían hecho al impedir que Azazel se encargara de sus entrenamientos como para volver a desafiar a los patriarcas de la familia, y tristemente Sirzechs no se encontraba disponible como para que el interviniera a favor de su hermana menor.**

 **Apretando los puños, y conteniendo varias lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, las dos jovencitas solo atinaron a regresar a sus entrenamientos, impotentes al no poder hacer algo al respecto, y con la promesa algo vacia de Grayfia de que ella buscaría al joven castaño y lo hallaría.**

 **Sin saber la Maid de cabello platinado, que Zeoticus y Venelana, le habían sentenciado a Sirzechs Lucifer, un futuro negro a Issei, si este no se presentaba al Rating Game entre Rias y Sona, y demostraba ser merecedor de ser parte del clan.**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Biblioteca Del Clan Gremory ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Sentada frente a una mesa tallada en caoba, adornada con telas de seda roja y reposando en un sofá tapizado con las mas finas telas posibles, y bordado con hilo de oro, la joven heredera del Clan Gremory, la chica de nombre Rias se mantenía ocupada leyendo un libro que contenía varias estrategias utiles en el campo de batalla, mismas que podían ser aplicadas en eventos de combates amistosos, por ejemplo los famosos Rating Games.

Sin embargo, el dichoso encuentro contra su mejor amiga Sona Sitri, era lo que menos le pasaba por la mente a la pelirroja de ojos azules-jades, ya que por unos momentos, en su rostro una expresión complicaba se dejaba ver, seguido de que ella se quitara sus lentes de lectura, cerrara el libro y soltara un gran suspiro, lo cual ocasiono que la jovencita Gremory comenzara a llorar en silencio, con sus labios temblando ligeramente y apretando el lomo del libro con sus suaves y delicadas manos.

Su mente estaba hecha un caos enorme. Todo con la situación de sus padres y su amado Peon de nombre Issei Hyoudou.

¿Habia hecho mal en usar las ocho piezas de Peon de su juego de Evil Pieces para reencarnarlo? ¿Realmente había valido la pena haber arriesgado tanto por salvar a un chico pervertido, algo tonto y que no tenia nada de atractivo para las demás chicas del instituto donde ambos estudiaban? La respuesta era mas que lógica, ¡Claro que había valido la pena!

Contrario a lo que muchos pensaran, Issei a pesar del defecto de ser un chico que se dejaba llevar por sus hormonas y el fanatismo algo insano hacia los pechos, el por dentro era un hombre que pocas veces se podia ver. Amable, amistoso, capaz de ponerse en riesgo a si mismo, todo con tal de mantener a salvo a quienes el consideraba como sus grandes amigos, y personas queridas. Ya lo había dejado claro al hacerse amigo de Asia Argento, su segunda Alfin y Ex-Monja de la iglesia, no le importo si el podría morir a manos de los exorcistas o los angeles caidos, el estaba dispuesto a pasar por mil penas para cuidar de la joven rubia de ojos jades.

Ni que decir de la relación mas intima que tenia con su Reina Akeno Himejima. La chica resultado del amor entre una humana y uno de los Angeles Caidos de mayor rango en Grigory, aquella jovencita que desde pequeña creció siendo educada para portarse de forma refinada, servicial y sumisa para con ella y los que le ofrecieron apoyo cuando lo necesito. Issei con todas las acciones que hizo, entre ellas protegerla de los ataques de Kokabiel durante la pelea en la Academia de Kuoh, el hacerle ver que ella no era una "Aberracion" de la naturaleza, tal como la misma Akeno se consideraba, el comprenderla y que se aceptara como era. El fue el único chico que miro mas alla de un rostro seductor, un par de pechos bastante grandes, una cadera delgada y un par de piernas rollizas y torneadas, el miro a una chica que desde pequeña pedia ayuda para no sentirse como un ser aberrante, que buscaba cariño y comprensión de alguien. Ese alguien que resulto ser su peon.

Akeno y Asia eran las principales exponentes del porque valia cada pieza de Peon gastadas en Issei, otros de sus siervos como Kiba, Koneko, Gasper y Xenovia llevaban una amistad normal con el Sekiryuutei, ya que por el mismo motivo de su naturaleza de Dragon no se llevaba del todo bien con Kiba, Koneko lo trataba de forma cordial debido a su odio por los pervertidos, Gasper aun era timido para iniciar una amistad con el castaño, y Xenovia… bueno ella buscaba por todos los medios que Issei aceptara darle un hijo, aun cuando la peliazul del mechon verde no comprendiera del todo bien las relaciones amorosas.

Issei Hyoudou era realmente un gran tesoro que ella había ganado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Otto-Sama y Okaa-Sama lo tratan de esa manera? ¿Qué es lo que les disgusta de él? – Rias estaba consciente de que no podia ser solamente por el compromiso que Issei rompió, cuando evito que ella pasara el resto de la eternidad al lado de Raiser Phenex, tenia que haber otro motivo por el cual ellos sintieran desprecio por el Sekiryuutei, aun cuando este fuera el portador de una de las trece longinus, y cuyo poder bien controlado, podia ser capaz de matar a un Dios.

Aunque también estaba el asunto del porque la Boosted Gear estaba teniendo fallos al ser activada.

Pero por ahora no podia hacer nada por mas que quisiera. Sus padres le habían dado una ultima advertencia sobre las "preferencias" que le daba al castaño, ya que si Rias o alguno de sus amados siervos dejaban de entrenar estos últimos dias para ir en la búsqueda de Issei, Zeoticus y Venelana pedirían de inmediato la presencia de Adjuka Belzeebu para que le fueran retiradas de inmediato las Evil Pieces del cuerpo de su amado castaño, separándolo de su lado para siempre.

Ella no podia permitir eso, Issei era el chico a quien ella amaba con todo su corazón, si estaba en sus manos que el pudiera ser aceptado en su clan, no dudaría ni un segundo en tomar esa opción y aprovecharla a su favor. Por lo que, a pesar de que en esos momentos deseara estar al lado de Issei, abrazarlo, mimarlo entre sus pechos y llenarlo de besos y caricias, debía de prepararse mentalmente para el Rating Game, donde dejaría en claro que ya no era una "Niña Mimada" y que cada decisión que ella tomara, solo traería resultados positivos para su familia y para el inframundo.

-Grayfia-Oneesama, por favor, te encargo a mi lindo Issei. – Susurro la pelinegra antes de secarse las lagrimas de sus mejillas, volverse a colocar sus gafas de lectura y continuar su estudio sobre estrategias, tenia que hacerlo, por su bien, el de sus lindos siervos… y por el bien del castaño.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Lugar Desconocido ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

-Ugh. – Un carraspeo surgió de la garganta de un chico de cabello castaño, el cual se revolvía entre las sabanas de una pequeña cama, despertando de lo que parecia ser un largo sueño recuperador, a juzgar por los ojos entreabiertos del que resultara ser el joven Sekiryuutei.

Issei lentamente se incorporo en la cama, quedando sentado y algo adolorido por los golpes recibidos en su caída estrepitosa, masajeándose la nuca y tallándose los ojos, cosa que hizo que el mirara de inmediato sus manos, observando la ausencia de cuadro de sus dedos, en donde ahora solo había un muñon reemplazando el sitio donde antes se encontraban sus extremidades.

-Todavia no puedo acostumbrarme a ello. – Dijo Issei mientras levantaba la mirada y observaba todo a su alrededor, notando que se encontraba en una pequeña casa… que realmente parecia ser un museo de extravagancias, debido a que todo el mobiliario tenia formas muy extrañas que rayaban en lo gracioso.

Extrañado por como había ido a parar a aquel sitio, Issei se levanto de la cama y de inmediato salió del pequeño hogar, y lo que vio afuera le lleno de una sorpresa que pintaba en lo maravilloso.

La casa donde el se encontraba, tenia la forma de un cilindo, con el techo terminado en forma de cono y en la punta, sirviendo de adorno una varilla pintada de negro con un moño pintado de rosa, semejante al que tenia la botella con la nota y lo que levemente vio antes de caer desmayado.

No solamente era una casa, eran un aproximado de quince de ellas, distribuidas en varias partes debido a que el sitio donde se encontraba era un valle de varias extensiones de tierra, emulando ser un pequeño cañon con un pequeño lago justo en el medio. Un lugar muy bonito y acogedor a opinión de Issei. Mas sin embargo no pudo seguir observando el panorama en cuestión, ya que de inmediato sintió como algo lo había tocado de su tobillo, seguido de escuchar una voz algo rara.

-BiEnVeNiDo zOoM. – Al momento de escuchar eso, Issei se dio cuenta de que un pequeño ser lo miraba de abajo hacia arriba, a lo cual el castaño solo pudo reaccionar de una manera.

-¡Aaaaaaaahhhh! – Asustado por la presentación tan repentina, Issei cayo de espaldas al suelo, sujetándose la nuca por haberse golpeado en ella y girando de lado a lado, solo para abrir los ojos y ver que mas criaturas como esas lo estaban rodeando. - ¿¡Q-ue pasa!? ¿¡Quiénes son ustedes!?

Los seres en cuestión no sobrepasaban los quince centímetros de estatura, eran de color rosa y en apariencia, con solamente dos pies. Tenian cejas pronunciadas, una gran nariz y cuatro bigotes, dos de cada lado de la mejilla, además de un único cabello el cual llevaba un moño rojo el cual extrañamente se mantenía en lo alto, aun a pesar de ser demasiado peso como para que un único cabello lo sostuviera.

Esos seres lo miraban con mucho detenimiento, cosa que lejos de asustar a Issei lo ponían nervioso, ya que el no podia sentir malas intenciones provenir de ellos, sino mas bien una curiosidad algo normal.

-nOsOtRoS aMiGoS, NoSoTrOs Mr. sAtUrN bOiNg. – Decia uno de ellos, mientras los demás asentían dando ligeros saltitos alrededor de el.

-¿Mr. Saturn? – Repetia Issei mientras cuatro de esas criaturas lo ayudaban a sentarse en el suelo, mientras que otro de ellos se sentaba en su regazo, acomodándose y cerrando los ojos aparentemente intentando dormir.

-eSe SeR nUeStRo NoMbRe dInG DiNg. tU ViSiTaRnOs, eSpErAr lLeGaDa TuYa zOoM. – Decia otro de ellos, ocasionando que Issei pusiera una mirada de extrañez, ya que aunque medio los entendía por el idioma tan raro que hablaban, comprendió que según ellos, lo estaban esperando.

-¿Ustedes fueron los que dejaron aquella botella que encontré? – Pregunto Issei mientras los Mr. Saturn lo rodeaban con una mirada fija, como si lo estuvieran analizando detalle a detalle.

-HaBeR SiDo nOsOtRoS, tU LeIsTe nOtA, Tu qUeReR ViSiTaRnOs BoInG. - Respondio otro de esos seres rosados. – nOsOtRoS eSpErArTe, pOdEr aYuDaR cOn pRoBlEmA tUyO dInG diNg.

Esto sorprendió al castaño. ¿Cómo era que los Mr. Saturn sabían del problema que el tenia? ¿Acaso lo habían estado vigilando como lo hizo Grigory en su momento? ¿Realmente eran tan codiciado el poder del Sekiryuutei como para haber hecho tal cosa?

-U-un momento, ¿Cómo es que saben de mi? ¿Por qué quieren ayudarme? – Sin embargo no pudo seguir preguntando, ya que los Mr. Saturn lo levantaron y lo empujaron para llevarlo a otro lugar. – E-Esperen, ¿A dónde vamos?

-nO eStAr SaNaDo DeL tOdO DiNg. – Dijo otra de las criaturas, que se había subido en su hombro y lo miraba con detenimiento. – LlEvArTe a bAñO TeRmAl, ReCuPeRaR EnErGíA y SaLuD zOoM.

Sin poder replicar o decir algo al respecto, Issei solo se dejo guiar por las criaturas de color rosa a los baños termales, donde según ellos podría recuperarse de todo el daño sufrido, al menos el que le ocasiono la caída aparatosa… algo es algo, según la opinión del castaño.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Territorios del Clan Sitri ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

En los terrenos pertenecientes al clan Sitri, siendo exactos en los dominios dedicados a los entrenamientos, un exhaustivo entrenamiento se estaba llevando a cabo, todo bajo la dirección de la heredera del clan, de nombre Sona Sitri.

Despues de que Rias y su sequito expulsaran como un vil y miserable perro, al Gobernador de Grigory de nombre Azazel del entrenamiento que le había aconsejado Sirzechs Lucifer, la jovencita Sona Sitri ante el ofrecimiento del Angel Caido de ayudarle a incrementar el nivel de poder de ella y sus siervos, mediante el conocimiento de las Sacred Gears que el había acumulado al paso de varios siglos, acepto estar bajo la tutela de Azazel, quien de inmediato elaboro una serie de entrenamientos específicos para los siervos de Sona, principalmente para Tsubaki Shinra y Saji Genshirou, al ser los jóvenes quienes poseían Sacred Gears en el sequito.

Cada uno de ellos estaba inmerso en su propio método de entrenamiento, Sona aumentando el poder de sus ataques de agua con ayuda de Tsubaki y el Mirror Alice, Reya y Momo experimentando con nuevos ataques de magia, mientras que Tsubasa, Tomoe, Saji y Ruruko tenían un ligero sparring para descubrir sus debilidades y cubrirlas o en su caso anularlas por completo. Cada uno de ellos daba lo mejor de si mismos, aprovechando el plazo extra que se les fue dado por un inconveniente que Serafall Leviathan, la hermana mayor de Sona no quiso decir, ya que era un "Asunto Personal" a propias palabras de ella.

En uno de los balcones de la Mansion Sitri, cierta persona miraba con detenimiento y muy emocionada el entrenamiento de los jóvenes demonios. Se trataba de una mujer hermosa con el pelo largo y negro atado en dos colas a cada lado, con un par de ojos de tono purpura, siendo poseedora de un cuerpo de baja estatura, casi como el de una niña el cual extrañamente no concordaba con el par de pechos grandes que tenia. Como era costumbre en ella, en ese momento vestía con ropa de chica mágica, específicamente el de la protagonista de la serie de anime "Magical Girl Láctea Espiral Siete" añadiendole como extra un baculo con una estrella en la punta, el cual usaba para poder ejecutar algunos de sus ataques mágicos.

-Pareces estar emocionada al ver a Sona entrenar con tanto ahico. – Una voz masculina se hizo presente, voz que Serafall conocía a la perfeccion, ya que se trataba de su mejor amigo desde que eran pequeños, y con el cual había vivido mil aventuras.

-¡Claro que si Sirzechs-Chan, mi linda So-tan se esta esforzando por demostrarles a Otto-San y Okaa-San que sus sueños pueden volverse realidad! – La pelinegra dio unos leves saltitos, ocasionando que sus pechos rebotaran, debido a que ella no le agradaba mucho usar sujetador cuando usaba su traje de chica mágica.

El Satan Carmesi se unió a su compañera en la observación del arduo entrenamiento de la joven Sitri. Ambos estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, mirando con detenimiento a los jóvenes demonios, al menos hasta que el Ex-Heredero de la casa Gremory hablo.

-Estoy preocupado por Ria-tan. Con la actual situación de Issei-Kun y la presión a la que esta sometida, dudo que tenga lo necesario para poder enfrentarse a Sona, mucho menos para poder vencerla. – Expreso el pelirrojo con suma preocupación debido a la sentencia que sus padres le habían dado referente a los resultados del Rating Game de inauguración de los jóvenes Demonios.

Sin embargo, contrario de sentir empatía por la situación de Sirzechs, Serafall se notaba despreocupada y en parte tranquila, todo eso mientras tarareaba una entonada de un tema musical de su serie de televison, solo para darle una respuesta de desconcertó y en parte lleno de rareza al Satan Carmesi.

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso, se que Ria-tan saldrá avante de todo esto. – Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y mostraba una gran sonrisa, seguido de susurrar algo que iba con la intención de que el pelirrojo lo escuchara. – Despues de todo, mi hermana y su sequito serán derrotados por I-Kun.

La mente del Satan Carmesi se revolvió de inmediato, mas que nada por lo que la portadora del titulo de Leviathan había dicho. ¿Habia afirmado que su amada hermana menor Sona Sitri seria derrotada en su debut en los Rating Games contra su Imouto? ¿Su mejor amiga había dicho que seria Issei-Kun el encargado de vencer a una de las herederas de los sobrevivientes de los 72 pilares del inframundo? No, eso no era lo peor… ¡¿Acaso se había dirigido a un chico con el sufijo "Kun" cuando jamás había utilizado eso en todos sus siglos de vida, mucho menos llamando a un chico con un sobrenombre cariñoso?!

-¿Se-Serafall de que hablas? – Le pregunto anonadado el pelirrojo a la morena Maou, quien simplemente giro hacia el, ocasionando otro moviento hipnotico de sus grandes pechos, mientras le hacia la señal de victoria con sus dedos y guiñaba el ojo, en una pose característica de las Magical Girl.

-¡Eso es un secreto de Levi-tan! – Dijo antes de desaparecer en un sello mágico que aparecido de debajo de sus pies, dejando a solas al Satan Carmesi, que había quedado mas confundido que nunca por las afirmaciones de Serafall, mismas que no podia comprender, mas aun con la forma de ser de la morena con tendencias de Magical Girl.

Algo estaba pasando, o tenia entre manos Serafall. Tenia que descubrir que era, todo para evitar un malentendido entre las familias Gremory y Sitri. Y tenia que hacerlo de inmediato.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Valle De Los Mr. Saturn ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Issei se encontraba sumergido en unas aguas calidas de un curioso tono rosado, que desprendían vapor que originaban una sensación tranquilizadora y relajante, misma que el necesitaba con todo lo acontecido desde que abandono por accidente los territorios del clan Gremory. Aun estaba confundido por varias cosas que seguían pasando por su mente, entre ellas el como podría solucionar el principal problema de ese momento; volverse aun mas poderoso sin ayuda de la Boosted Gear y poder sobresalir en el Rating Game próximo, todo con el fin de evitar la restauración del compromiso de Rias con Raiser, y que el terminara lejos de su amada Buchou, convertido en un siervo del Clan Phenex. ¿Pero como haría eso, mas aun en el estado en el cual se encontraba?

-¿QuErEr bEbEr TaZa dE CaFé eN mAnAnTial, BoInG? – Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un Mr. Saturn, que traia en su cabeza una taza con lo que parecia ser café caliente, cosa que parecia ser un complemento al estar dentro del manantial de aguas termales. Asi que no siendo irrespetuoso, tomo la taza de la cabeza del Mr. Saturn con mucha delicadeza.

-Gracias amigo. – Dijo antes de darle un sorbo a la bebida, confirmando que eso le ayudaba a pensar un poco mejor las cosas, por lo que se recostó en una de las paredes naturales del termal, cerrando los ojos y metiando ligeramente en alguna posible solución a todo este grave problema.

Si tan solo Ddraig estuviera ahí para poder respaldarlo en este grave problema.

…

Si el poderodo Dragon Gales de la Destruccion diera señales de seguir presente en el.

...a..ero…

Si pudiera volver a manejar la Boosted Gear como lo estuvo haciendo hasta hace poco.

Comp…ñero…

¡Un momento! Esa voz… esa voz… ¡Issei conocía esa voz a la perfeccion!

-¡¿Ddraig eres tu?! ¿¡Amigo, donde estas, que te ha pasado?! ¿¡Que sucede con la Boosted Gear?! – Issei se había levantado bruscamente del Termal, mirando en todas direcciones tratando de que sus llamados llegaran hasta el Dragon Gales, sea de donde fuere que le estuviere llamando.

-Compañero… hay… extraño… recorriendo… ti… - A pesar de que esa era la voz de Ddraig, no podia alcanzar a escuchar todo lo que el quería decirle, había algo que se lo estaba impidiendo. - … Poder… con mi… Boosted… compatibles… algo…

-¡Ddraig, espera, no te vayas! ¡Necesito de tu ayuda! ¡No puedo hacer esto solo! – Sin embargo, los llamados de Issei no fueron utiles, ya que asi como de pronto escucho a Ddraig, asi de rápido se había marchado, sin tener explicación lógica de lo que había pasado.

-DiNg dInG, eXpLiCaDo ToDo, SoLuCiÓn EnCoNtRaDa. – Nuevamente la voz de otro Mr. Saturn llamo la atención del castaño, quien lo miraba de forma desesperada, mas que nada por la situación que estaba viviendo y que era muy difícil para el. – AyUdAr a IsSeI ZoOm, pOdEr AyUdaR PrObLeMa qUe TiEnE BoInG.

-¿Eh? – Fue lo único que dijo el castaño, antes de que otra criatura rosada le diera una toalla para poder secarse y salir de las aguas termales.

-RaPidO, nO pErDer TiEmPo, SiTuAcIóN No rEpEtIrSe eN mEnOs dE tReS SeMaNas zOoM. – Dijo el Mr. Saturn, antes de marcharse y dejar al castaño, quien confundido por esas palabras de inmediato volvió a vestirse y siguió de manera algo torpe a la criatura, esperando que esta pudiera explicarle que demonios le estaba pasando a el y a su compañero Ddraig.

Quizas ellos tendría la respuesta a todo este grave problema.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Momentos Despues ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

-Eh… ¿Podrian explicarme que esta pasando? – Decia un castaño que de un momento a otro, se veía atado a una silla con varios cables rodeando la misma, mientras que una especie de tiara con varias gemas de colores conectada a otro cable estaba en su cabeza, asi como varios chupones que estaban conectados a sus mejillas, brazos y tobillos. Una escena demasiado extraña y algo macabra en opinión suya, mas tomando en cuenta que se encontraban en lo que parecia ser un laboratorio algo falto de luz.

-dInD DiNg tIeMpO AcAbArSe. sOlUcIoNaR pRoBlEmA dE iSsEi RáPiDo BoInG. – Dijo un Mr. Saturn que estaba controlando varias palancas ayudado por su nariz, mientras que otros apretaban varios botones dando saltitos, al parecer estaban en contrarreloj por algo importante.

No pasaron ni siquiera cinco minutos antes de que los Mr. Saturn que estaban colocándole a Issei todo ese armatoste tecnológico se separaran de el, mientras que otros terminaban con los últimos preparativos, causándole mas pánico al joven Hyoudou al no saber que pasaría.

-CoNtEo PaRa eNcEnDiDo dE mAqUiNa ZoOm. – Estas palabras terminaron por aterrar al castaño, quien de inmediato quiso replicar y exigir que lo liberaran… pero… - ¡PrEnDiDo!

-¡Esperen un…! – Pero de nada sirvió, ya que un Mr. Saturn en sincronización con otro, jalo una palanca hacia abajo, mientras otro apretaba un botón, generando una estela de energía eléctrica que de inmediato recorrió todo el cable por donde estaba conectado el generador de energía… lo malo de esto, es que estaba conectado a Issei.

 **BRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZ**

Una estela de energía eléctrica inundo todo el cuerpo de Issei, ocasionando que pequeños rayos comenzaran a rodear todo su físico, mientras este se retorcía en la silla sintiendo como la electricidad azotaba todo su sistema nervioso, siendo mas el impacto en su cabeza por la tiara con las multiples gemas que brillaban con todo su esplendor posible.

-¡GYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – El dolor que Issei sentía era indescriptible, era mas que el que le origino la herida causada por Raynare, que las balas de energía sacra de Freed, que el fuego de Fenix de Raiser, o que los azotes cortesía de Kokabiel, si lo pudiera comparar con algo, era al castigo que recibían los demonios renegados que Akeno se encargaba de eliminar por ordenes de Rias.

Los gritos desgarradores del castaño ocasionaban que los Mr. Saturn se reunieran en pequeños grupos y evitaran la mirada, ya que aunque era demasiada cruel la escena frente suyo, era la única manera que ellos tenían para poder ayudarlo.

Imprevisiblemente, la maquina generadora de electricidad comenzó a agitarse violentamente, al mismo tiempo que soltaba una gran cantidad de humo, señal del sobrecalentamiento de la misma por el uso desmedido, originando varios chispotorreos que en cuestión de segundos, originaron una explosión en la misma, cosa que también ocurrió en el sitio donde estaba Issei, creando una reacción en cadena que destruyo la generadora de poder, asi como el punto de contacto, lanzando el cuerpo de un quemado castaño contra la pared, oculto entre una nube de humo que hacia imposible ver lo que estaba pasando.

Tuvieron que pasar unos minutos antes de que la cortina de humo se volviera algo mas débil, permitiendo ver las siluetas de las cosas para los Mr. Saturn, quienes impacientes, esperaban ver al joven Sekiryuutei levantarse del suelo e incorporarse, lo cual sucedió hasta diez minutos después de la explosión.

Ante los ojos de las criaturas rosadas, la figura del castaño se incorporaba lentamente, tosiendo por el humo y con su cuerpo temblando ligeramente, quizás producto de los intensos choques eléctricos recibidos. Lentamente fue caminando hacia los Mr. Saturn, quienes al tenerlo frente suyo, abrieron sus ojitos a mas no poder, maravillados con lo que estaban observando detenidamente.

Haciendo aparte la ropa chamuscada, asi como el hollin en algunas partes de su cuerpo, había algo totalmente diferente en Issei Hyoudou, ya que al cerrar el puño izquierdo de su brazo, rápidamente se materializo la Boosted Gear, mientras que este anunciaba **[BOOST]** anunciando la recarga de poder que tenia, aunque lo mas asombroso de el, era que una aura multicolor rodeaba todo su cuerpo, añadido que en su otra mano libre, varias chispas de colores surgían y desaparecían constantemente.

Poco a poco Issei abrió sus ojos, revelando que ahora una luz de color ambar resplandecía en sus orbes visuales, antes de que llevara sus manos frente suyo, donde el guantelete de la Boosted Gear camuflaba la falta de dos de sus dedos, aunque el estaba mas sorprendido con todo el poder que surgia de su cuerpo, algo que jamás había sentido, una sensación de calma que no había podido sentír desde ya hace tiempo.

Un nuevo poder dentro de el, había por fin despertado

* * *

 **Y asi termina este episodio. Con la pista que he dado sobre la aparición de estas criaturas, creo pueden darse idea de que elementos tomare de cierta historia y serán adaptadas a mi historia. Espero sea de su agrado, y pronto nos veremos en otra actualización. Hasta ese entonces chicos.**

Asamiya Athena Deshita!

 **Con Cariño, Dark Zephir.**


	6. PSI Vs Mecha Drago

_**Sujetos a una vida marcada por un cruel destino, tres seres diferentes pero al mismo tiempo iguales, tienen en sus manos la decisión de vivir como lo ha estado haciendo, o tomar las riendas y crear un nuevo mundo para ellos, y para todo ser vivo.**_

* * *

 _ **Hola de nuevo mis queridos y amados lectores. Me alegra saber que Rumbo Hacia el Amanecer fue bien recibido después de su larga ausencia, es por eso que con mucho cariño les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Pero antes que nada, vamos a lo mas importante, los reviews que ustedes me han dejado. ¡Vamos Alla!**_

 _ **Guerrerowalker: Pues bueno, si ves en que juego se basan algunas referencias de Undertale, sabras quienes son ellos, pero bueno, espero el episodio sea de tu agrado.**_

 _ **Nico48825: Pues no, eso ya será algo irreparable, pero creeme, servirá para que sea un método de superación, aquí lo veras.**_

 _ **james Anderson: Poco a poco se iran aclarando, te lo aseguro.**_

 _ **antifanboy: Que te puedo decir, a mi me agrada utilizar ciertos elementos que creo pueden ser novedosos e introducirlos en mis historias. Pueden que suenen algo ilógicas, pero una vez las lees y entiendes, sabras que leeras algo que puede ser de tu agrado. Gracias por el comentario, y bienvenido a mi historia.**_

 _ **Adriana-Valkyrie: ¡Amix! Me alegra verte de nuevo por aca, se que no es de tu agrado pasar por aca, mas viendo como se convirtió todo el fandom en general, pero te aseguro que conmigo encontraras historias originales, con lógica y sin meter exageraciones sacadas de quien sabe donde. Se que pareciera que este fanfic seria del clásico "Rias abandona a Issei porque se ha vuelto debilucho y este se vuelve un emocito" Pero nada de eso. Hay cierta intriga por lo del asunto de el y Zeoticus y Venelana, pero te aseguro que se sabra a su tiempo, solo ve y lo sabras. Saluditos amix.**_

 _ **Hyperion52: Pues esto calmara tu suspenso, creeme.**_

 _ **.3760: ¡Genial! ¡Lograste atinar las referencias de la obra de Shigesato Itoi que ocupo! Felicidades por darte cuenta de ello :D**_

 _ **ayydelmao: Pues no esperes mas, aquí un nuevo episodio.**_

 _ **bustercall: No sabes como me llena de dicha leer tus reviews, que me dan animos de seguir escribiendo a pesar de lo que pasa en el que he hecho un pequeño avance al momento de escribir, y me alegra que tu lo hayas visto, eso es un punto genial. Y si, desde hace tiempo que al ver las sagas de Earthbound, esta idea me surgió, asi que decidi plasmarla, y de paso mostrarles a los lectores una de las joyas videojugabilisticas de Nintendo, un juego que tiene elementos que lo hace único, y del cual se baso el juego de Undertale. Veran mas referencias, todo ligado al mundo de DxD, se los prometo :D**_

 _ **BloodEdge: Me alegra que este episodio fuera de tu agrado, me llena de dicha también ver cada uno de tus reviews, que también me impulsa a seguir escribiendo. Espero sigas siendo fiel a esta historia.**_

 _ **Y asi chicos, sin mas que decir, un nuevo episodio de esta historia. Disfrutenlo.**_

* * *

 _ **PD: Como siempre, Highschool DxD no me pertenece, solo uso a sus chicas exuberantes para armar una historia que sea un poco más coherente que la LN.**_

 _ **PD2: Puede que Kuroka sea la protagonista acá, pero ella sigue en igualdad con Akeno y Rossweisse.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

 **PSI. Vs Mecha Drago**

Si alguien le hubiera dicho al castaño, que dentro de si mismo había algo mas que la existencia del Dragon Emperador Rojo, Issei no se lo hubiera podido creer, es decir ¿Qué podia ser mas increíble que tener a uno de los dragones celestiales sellado en una de las trece longinus? Al parecer si había algo igual, o mas sorprendente que ello.

Y sus ojos le permitían ver aquel fenómeno, que rayaba en lo inverosímil pero también en lo maravilloso e increíble. Por primera vez se sentía muy fuerte, con mucha confianza, podia sentir que lograría hacer cualquier cosa con ese incremento de poder que había recibido. Todo gracias a los Mr. Saturn que poco a poco, se iban acercando al chico castaño, aun con esa aura multicolores rodeándolo de pies a cabeza.

-InCrEiBle DiNg dInG. – Decia un Mr. Saturn con sus ojitos abiertos a mas no poder, observando maravillado la imagen que Issei mostraba ante todas las criaturas de color rosado.

Mientras que el castaño, mirando fijamente la estela multicolor que lo cubria, su boca poco a poco se iba torciendo en un gesto algo raro, mientras temblaba de punta a punta y dejaba libre un carraspeo, antes de que siguiera un acto que ya se podia esperar de parte de el.

-Esto… Esto… es… es… ¡Asombroso! – Un Issei con la moral ahora en los cielos, levanto sus brazos con los puños cerrados, sonriendo de dicha y alegría por saber que había recibido un "Level-Up" que lo hacían sentirse de una manera esplendida, todo gracias a la ayuda de los Mr. Saturn que al igual que el, se veian muy contentos.

Tristemente, ese momento se vio interrumpido por algo que no se esperaron.

 **ROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRGGGGG**

Un gran rugido que parecia tener un tono metalico fue la señal de inicio, antes de que el techo del pequeño laboratorio fuera destruido, sacando de su estado de felicidad a Issei y a los Mr. Saturn, solo para ver como la cabeza de una criatura se asomo por el derruido tejado, dando a conocer de quien se trataba.

En apariencia parecia ser una especie de dinosaurio color verde y de ojos rojizos, aproximadamente de cinco metros de altura, pero había algo sumamente diferente de esa bestia que no la hacia verse como una simple criatura salvaje. Su lado izquierdo de su cara estaba cubierto por una especie de mascara de metal, algo parecida a la que llevaba Isabella, una de las Torres de Raiser Phenex, incluyendo que su mandibula inferior había sido reemplazada con una hecha también de metal.

Los ojos rojizos/azulados de la bestia miraban fijamente a Issei quien se encontraba impactado al ver a aquella bestia que parecia ser modificada mecánicamente, pero en los Mr. Saturn la cosa era distinta, ya que las criaturas rosadas se veian muy asustadas, reflejando en el temblor de sus cuerpos y sus ojitos cerrados.

 **ROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRGGGGG**

Nuevamente la criatura rugio y abriendo su gran hocico, tuvo la intención de devorar de un bocado al castaño, quien por pura inercia se movio del sitio, ocasionando que el Dragon Mecanico se estrellara contra el suelo, creando un gran boquete y aterrando a las criaturas rosadas, que salieron llenas de pavor del ahora destruido laboratorio con Issei siguiéndolos de cerca.

Lo que encontrarían afuera, los dejarían anonadados y llenos de miedo.

La aldea Saturn con mas de treinta casitas en el valle que la conformaba, había sido destruida en casi setenta y cinco por ciento, con llamas en algunas de ellas y otras vueltas escombros, mientras los demás Mr. Saturn huian en un intento de protegerse el ataque de esa vil criatura. Sin embargo no había tiempo para observar todo el desastre, ya que el Dragon Mecanico volvió a erguirse frente a Issei y compañía, monstrando que también uno de sus pequeños brazos había sido mecanizado, junto a sus patas, su cola y parte de su lomo, volviéndolo lo que se podia considerar como una "Quimera" producto de insertar tecnología en una criatura salvaje.

-¿Q-Que demonios es eso? – Preguntaba un aterrado castaño al ver a aquella criatura mirarlos fijamente, casi como saboreándolos antes de devorarlos trozo por trozo.

-nO tIeMpO, HuIr rApIdO zOoM. – Pero al parecer las criaturas rosadas solo querían ponerse a salvo, ya que el grupo que ayudo a despertar los poderes de Issei huyeron hacia unas cavernas de entrada estrecha, ante lo cual el castaño solo atino a seguirlos para ponerse a salvo.

Todo hubiera salido bien en el escape, desgraciadamente un Mr. Saturn se tropezó y quedo muy atrás del grupo, y lo peor de todo es que el Dragon Mecanico ya estaba a unos pasos cerca de el, soltando un gran rugido, y volviendo a abrir su hocico metalizado y devorar a la criatura quien solo cerro sus ojitos esperando su triste destino.

-¡Apartate maldita criatura! – Grito Issei quien teniendo su brazo en lo mas alto, le conecto al Dragon Mecanico un gran puñetazo con la Boosted Gear, desviando la mordida de la criatura y arrojándolo unos dos metros atrás, pero aunque eso fue eficaz… - ¡Aaaarrgg!

Issei podia sentir como a pesar de estar revestida su mano y brazo con la poderosa Boosted Gear, su muñeca se había torcido con el impacto contra la bestia metalizada, misma que al parecer no fue dañado en lo mas minimo, ya que el Dragon Mecanico se levanto torpemente, debido a que le era algo difícil levantarse en dos patas, y parecia volver al ataque, dándole apenas tiempo a Issei de tomar al Mr. Saturn y huir del lugar a toda prisa, metiendo a la criaturita rosada en el boquete donde sus amigos se refugiaron, y el alzando vuelo torpemente con sus alas demoniacas, colocándose a una altura prudente donde esa bestia no lo viera.

El Dragon Mecanico al no ver a ningún Mr. Saturn, mucho menos al Sekiryuutei, rugio de furia ciega antes de despotricar su ira destruyendo las pocas casitas que seguían de pie, usando ya sea sus poderosas patas, su cabeza revestida con el acero mediante embestidas, o arrancando partes por medio de mordiscos con sus poderosas mandíbulas de acero. Pasaron mas de cinco minutos de destrucción indiscriminada, hasta el punto de que la Quimera solto un gran ultimo rugido antes de dar la vuelta y marcharse del sitio, desapareciendo entre la geografía del sitio.

Paso otro leve tiempo antes de que los Mr. Saturn e Issei regresaran a la aldea, observando el panorama desolador y triste. Casitas totalmente destruidas y algunas en llamas, rocas de gran tamaño regadas por el suelo, un recuerdo de lo que anteriormente fue el hogar de las pequeñas criaturas rosadas. Aunque lo mas ilógico, es que lejos de verse tristes por la ola de destrucción, varios de ellos se reunieron en un circulo, parecieron discutir algo y comenzaron a mover las rocas y escombros, increíblemente dando patadas a las ruinas y demás, que se movían con el impacto que ellos ejercían.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme que rayos era esa cosa? – Era la única duda que recorría la mente del Sekiryuutei, antes de que uno de los Mr. Saturn llamara su atención, ya que en su cabeza traia lo que parecia ser una tablet que reproducía un video, mismo que el castaño comenzó a ver detenidamente, todo para hallar respuestas ante lo que sucedió.

En la pantalla apareció un hombre de edad ya avanzada, de cabello blanco que solo permanecia en los costados de su cabeza, usando lentes de fondo de botella, una bata blanca de laboratorio, pantalones grises y zapatos negros, permanecia frente a un pizarrón donde se veía dibujada la misma criatura que poco antes los había atacado, solo que con muchas especificaciones y detallando las partes injertadas con tecnología.

" _Esta es otra de las criaturas que han sido mecanizadas en experimentos para comprobar los avances de las investigaciones de las Quimeras. Se tomo como base a una criatura habitante de los territorios entre Lillith y Grigory, una bestia nativa conocida por su amabilidad y facilidad para comunicarse con otros seres vivos, conocida con el nombre de Drago. Se le realizaron injertos mecanicos tanto en su mandibula, como en uno de sus ojos y sus patas, para aumentar su fuerza física, resistencia y visibilidad._

 _Nombre Clave: Mecha Drago."_

-CrIaTuRa mAlA BoInG, aTaCaR AlDeA MuChO tIeMpO atrás zOoM. – Dijo uno de los Mr. Saturn al castaño, quien seguía viendo en shock todo lo que había pasado, mas que nada porque no entendía bien el porque habían creado a una cosa tan peligrosa, usando como base una criatura que era amigable, según el reporte del científico de bata blanca.

 **-Eso fue algo sorprendente debo decirlo.** – Fue ahí cuando una voz gruesa hizo acto de aparición, una voz que el castaño conocía a la perfeccion, ya que en un momento rápido, la joya verde apareció en el dorso del Sekiryuutei, se trataba del Dragon Gales de la Destruccion, Ddraig.

-¡Amigo, eres tu! ¡No sabes cuanto me alegra escucharte otra vez! – Algo característico del castaño, era que a pesar de que no tenían algo de tiempo juntos como equipo, ambos Issei y Ddraig hacían compenetrado bastante, no solo como compañeros de pelea, sino como amigos.

 **-Tambien me llena de dicha escucharte de nuevo compañero.** – Se escucho la voz proveniente de la joya que formaba parte de la Boosted Gear, sin embargo el tono del Dragon Rojo cambio a una mas seria. **\- Sin embargo, hay algo de lo que debo hablar contigo, algo bastante serio.**

-¿Qué pasa Draig? – Issei se lleno de nerviosismo, ya que no sabia que le iba a cuestionar o decir el Dragon Gales, bien podría ser su ineptitud ante lo sucedido con Tannin, o quizás seria por otra cosa, realmente no lo sabia. Aunque para su fortuna, no estaría del todo solo en esto.

-Yo eXpLiCaRlO. SeGuIrMe. – Dijo el mismo Mr. Saturn que junto a otros cuatro avanzaron hacia una de las salientes del valle, misma donde al ser tocado uno de los costados de la pared, por medio de la nariz de uno de ellos, se abrió una puerta secreta, por donde los cinco entraron, castaño incluido, ya que debía saber de una vez por todas que diablos pasaba con el y su poder. Quizas también podría saber que era esa nueva fuente de energía que ahora sentía por dentro.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Momentos Despues ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

-… ¿PSI? – Era la única palabra llena de confusión que el castaño pudo decir, ya que la información que acababa de recibir… no tenia nada de lógica.

Los Mr. Saturn de nueva cuenta habían usado un video para darle la información que el castaño necesitaba, nuevamente cortesía del científico que dejo en claro que la criatura que hace poco destruyo la aldea era conocida como Mecha Drago. Sin embargo, había cosas en esa explicación que seguían sin quedarle del todo claras, ya que para el no tenían lógica por mas que intentara verla.

" _He llegado a la conclusión de que estos poderes no tienen un origen en especifico, se puede decir que son habilidades originadas por un capricho de la naturaleza, aunque eso no deja de ser mas interesante._

 _El poder de la mente es asombroso, nunca espere que un fenómeno como este pudiera ser real, parece algo sacado de la mente de un autor de ciencia ficción, pero es real, lo tengo ante mis ojos, y es por eso que me siento orgulloso de haber podido ser el participe principal de esta investigación, que sin duda alguna estoy seguro que sea de utilidad en un futuro próximo._

 _Estas habilidadeslas denomino como_ _ **Poderes PSI,**_ _Poderes que surgen a partir del arte de la recreación con la mente. Sigue siendo un misterio como es que se originan los poderes PSI, ya que mis investigaciones no han dado los resultados que he deseado, solamente puedo aclarar que las habilidades también se conocen como_ _ **PK**_ _y que existen técnicas tanto ofensivas como defensivas y de respaldo, entre las de ofensa existen ataques basados en elementos como fuego, hielo y electricidad, entre muchas mas._

 _Mis avances se han estancado debido a que hay cosas que sigo sin poder comprender, lo único que realmente puedo confirmar, es que estas habilidades muestran un potencial enorme, que en las manos correctas, pueden servir para guiar a la humanidad a un futuro mejor"_

- **Eso es exactamente lo que esta ocasionándonos problemas Issei.** – Ddraing logro sacar de su estado de impacto al castaño, quien a duras penas pudo intuir que aquello que ese científico denominaba "PSI" tenia algo que ver su reciente aumento de poder adquirido. - **No logro entenderlo tampoco, pero parece que esas extrañas habilidades están interfiriendo con mi poder Draconiano.**

-CiErTo bOiNg. nUeVoS PoDeReS dE IsSeI cOmPlIcAdOs AdQuIrIr zOoM – El Mr. Saturn que parecia ser el líder de todos ellos, también aceptaba la teoría del Dragon Gales, había un raro motivo, pero las dos corrientes de poder que ahora corrian por el cuepo del castaño no se llevaban bien.

-¡Aguarden un momento! ¿Quieren decirme que el fallo en la Boosted Gear todo este tiempo es por culpa de los poderes PSI? – Si eso era cierto, Issei ahora maldecía tener adicionalmente esas habilidades, que al parecer fueron las causantes de todo lo que le estaba pasando. Pero parecia que alguien no estaba de acuerdo con el Sekiryuutei.

- **Se puede decir que si, pero no lo veas de esa manera compañero. Creeme que estoy también sorprendido por esta energía, en todos mis milenios de existencia no había podido sentir algo asi.** – Ddraig parecia estar satisfecho con la situación, o esa era la manera en que Issei lo veía, y el solo pudo soltar un gran suspiro, la parte buena de todo esto es que de nuevo tenia acceso a su Longinus, y en otra parte, tenia nuevas habilidades que podrían serle utiles.

-Supongo que si, no puedo verlo de otra forma. – Fue lo que reitero Issei, antes de dejarse caer hacia atrás y respirar hondo, pero hubo algo que atravesó por su mente, y lo saco de ese pequeño estado de calma. – Un momento… Sirzechs-Sama había logrado extender el plazo del Rating Game en dos semanas mas, y por mi estado perdi la nocion del tiempo. ¿Cuántos dias han pasado entonces?

-DiAs aCaBaRsE DiNg dInG. jUeGo InIcIaR eN DoS dIaS ZoOm. – Esta noticia que solto de golpe el líder Mr. Saturn dejo en shock al castaño. ¡Sin darse cuenta había perdido casi las dos semanas de plazo lamentándose por lo que le sucedió, en vez de encontrar alguna manera de reponerse!

-¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?! ¡No tengo dominio aun de la Boosted Gear, y no se nada de los poderes PSI! – Decir que estaba aterrado era poco para el joven Hyoudou, había mucho en juego como para no participar en el Rating Game. Hablaba del futuro de Rias, de que la volvieran a comprometer con el imbécil de Raiser Phenex, el destino incierto de Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Kiba y Gasper al pasar a las ordenes de ese maldito presumido. ¡No podia permitirse que eso sucediera!

- **¡Guarda la calma solo un momento!** –El gruñido de Ddraig logro calmar un poco al castaño, quien miro la joya en su dorso, atento a lo que su compañero escuchara. - **Escucha, esto no es algo que normalmente haría, pero tratándose de una situación demasiado peculiar, te permitiré usar ciertas restricciones en la Boosted Gear, como el uso del Balance Breaker por algo mas de tiempo, y sere tu apoyo cuando uses la habilidad de la Boosted Gear.**

-Mr. sATuRn aYuDaR dInG. TeNeR dAtOs TeCnIcAs PSI, dAr InFoRmAcIoN a iSsEi BoInG. – Y aunque ciertamente eso probablemente significaría darle otra sesión de electrochoques como la que tuvo que pasar para liberar los poderes PSI, Issei estaba dispuesto a sufrirlo, tenia que aceptar todas las soluciones posibles para aumentar sus poderes rápidamente, y no volverse un estorbo en el Rating Game que estaba a nada de empezar.

-De acuerdo. Hare todo lo necesario para poderle ser útil a Rias Buchou y a mis amigos. – Era momento de dejar del amentarse por lo pasado, debía de continuar si quería impedir que un futuro negro se avecinara sobre ellos. Era el momento de pelear.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Momentos Despues ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

-Ack. – Issei había tenido que soportar de nueva cuenta la consecutiva sacudida eléctrica que le propino otra de las maquinas de los Mr. Saturn, pero gracias a eso, lo que sea que le haya hecho a su mente funciono como esperaba. Si bien seguían siendo bastante misteriosos los poderes Psi, algo en su mente se había aclarado como para poder hacerse a la idea de crear las susodichas técnicas requeridas.

Con algo de humo originado de sus ropas ya desgastadas y rotas, Issei sacudió su pelo para quitarse el polvo que le quedara, si bien el avance para lograr algo de poder no había sido suficiente, estaba seguro de que si se las ingeniaba, podría darle pelea a Sona Sitri y al Consejo Estudiantil.

-SoLo hAcEr EsO pOr Ti iSsEi DiNg dInG. dEpEnDeR tOdO dE Ti zOoM. – Fue la respuesta del líder Mr. Saturn, a lo que el castaño solo asintió con firme decisión, ya que todo ahora estaba en sus manos, entrenarse con las habilidades PSI y lograr dominarlas para darles un buen uso. Era seguro que tardaría mucho en hacerlo, pero tenia confianza en si mismo.

-Gracias Mr. Saturn, les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mi. Ahora es momento de regresar al inframundo y ayudar a mis amigos. – Eso era porque no sabria cuanto tardaría en regresar a los territorios del Clan Gremory, reunirse con Rias y los demás y alistarse para su encuentro contra Sona y los demás, por eso era mejor partir lo mas pronto posible.

Pero, o al parecer el destino era muy caprichoso, o alguien no quería que el joven Hyoudou asistiera a ese evento muy importante, ya que hubo "algo" que se le impidió de una manera… algo sorpresiva.

 **ROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRGGGGG**

Nuevamente un rugido mecanico, el cual Issei y los Mr. Saturn intuían a quien le pertenecía, invadió el único laboratorio en pie de las criaturas rosadas, destrozando el techo y parte de los muros, en búsqueda de carne fresca que devorar. Afortunadamente todos los presentes lograron esquivar el ataque de la bestia mecanizada, y salir del ahora derruido edificio, huyendo a los sitios seguros mientras el Mecha Dragon destruía todo lo que había alrededor, pero ciertamente a Issei eso ya lo había cabreado demasiado.

-¡Ya tengo bastante! ¡No puedo seguir permitiendo que esa cosa ataque a los Mr. Saturn! – Pero al darse cuenta de algo, se pudo dudativo si debía atacar o no. Era referente a que la piel del Mecha Drago parecia ser demasiado dura, tanto como para haberle dislocado levemente la mano aun con la Boosted Gear revistiéndola. - ¡Mr. Saturn, deben tener algo para lograr frenar a esa cosa!

-eH… eH… aLgO HaBeR DiNg dInG. tEnEr LaNzA cOlMiLlO DrAgO. – Dijo el líder mientras otros Mr. Saturn traian encima de sus cabezas, una lanza rudimentaria que lo único destacable que tenia, era que en la punta de la misma, había un colmillo sirviendo como punta de la misma, arma que le fue entregada al castaño. – sOlO CoLmIlLo mEcHa dRaGo AtRaViEsA dUrA PiEl.

-Vale, tendrá que servirme. Adelante Ddraig. – Dijo mientras la Boosted Gear aparecia en su brazo izquierdo. - ¿Crees que haya problemas mientras luchamos contra esa cosa?

 **-Ahora que las habilidades PSI no interfieren con mi poder Draconiano es imposible que suceda. Pero recuérdalo compañero, no te confies. –** Dijo el Dragon Gales con mucha seriedad, cosa que imito el castaño mientras empuñaba la lanza con sus dos manos, dispuesto a entrar en batalla contra aquella terrible criatura.

-¡Oye maldita criatura! – Vocifero Issei al Mecha Drago, quien de inmediato encontró la localización de Issei, quien a pesar de sujetar con fuera la lanza y estar firmemente de pie se veía algo nervioso debido a la altura de la criatura, y las partes mecanizadas que la hacían verse mas amenazante. - ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien que te de la talla?

El Mecha Drago dio unos cuantos pasos, cimbrando levemente el suelo debido al peso que tenia, mirando fijamente a Issei quien trago saliva y apretó con mas fuerza su arma sin echarse para atrás, antes de que la criatura mecánica soltara unos ruidos de su boca… seguido de rugir con todas sus fuerzas y abalanzarse sobre el castaño.

 **ROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRGGGGG**

watch?v=dIgdotP3xA0

-¡Aaaaahhhh! – Issei hizo lo mismo y se abalanzo sobre la criatura, levantando en lo mas alto la lanza con todas las intenciones de lastimar al Mecha Drago, solo que este hizo una finta y logro esquivar el embate de Issei, golpeándolo con su cola y mandándolo hacia los escombros de una casita de los Mr. Saturn.

El golpe había sido efectivo, ya que Issei se tambaleo al ponerse de pie, aunque por un lado el impacto no había sido tan grave como aquel que recibió de parte de Raiser Phenex, por lo que no tardo en recuperarse y volver a sujetar su lanza, gruñendo con todas sus fuerzas y volviendo a abalanzarse sobre la criatura, quien ya caminaba en contra de Issei con la intención de embestirlo con su duro cráneo. Solo que esta vez no le serviría.

 **[BOOST]**

-¡Toma esto! – El aumento de poder de la Boosted Gear le dio la suficiente potencia, como para evitar el embate del Mecha Drago, apretar con fuerza la lanza, y ocasionarle a la bestia mecánica, un tajo que logro acertar en el costado de su enemigo, comprobando que en efecto la piel de la Quimera era muy dura, ya que con algo de trabajo logro enterrar el colmillo para crear la herida.

Debido a ello, la lanza salió despedida por los aires, cayendo a varios metros de donde estaba Issei quien se echo para atrás logrando impedir que de nueva cuenta el Mecha Drago lo atacara con su cola metalizada. Nuevamente este se abalanzo sobre Issei quien solo vio como la criatura abria su quijada demasiado como para devorarlo de un solo bocado, y este solo atino a levantar sus brazos, en un intento de detener ese ataque que era imposible de evadir, sin embargo parecia ser que la suerte estaba a favor del castaño.

 **[BOOST]**

Issei logro sujetar con ambas manos las mandíbulas de la criatura, y ayudado por los impulsos de su longinus, incremento su poder físico, al menos para poder darle algo de batalla al Mecha Drago, quien seguía empujando y tratando de cerrar su hocico para devorar al castaño, en un juego de fuerzas donde se podia esperar, que ya fuera uno u otro, lograran tomar el rumbo de las cosas. Sin embargo, parecia ser que el Mecha Drago tenia la ventaja, ya que se veía como Issei comenzaba a sudar en frio, mientras sus piernas temblaban y su rostro mostraba que hacia todo lo posible para no convertirse en un bocadillo viviente, pero de nueva cuenta, se hacia relucir el porque él era llamado Sekiyruutei.

 **[BOOST]**

Otro impulso de energía de la Boosted Gear, le dieron las fuerzas que Issei necesitaba para hacer contrapeso, comenzar a empujar al Mecha Drago en posición contraria y contraatacar.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! – Cuando logro encontrar la manera de librarse del agarre de la Quimera, logro hacerse a un lado y golpear con su guantelete directo a la herida de la bestia mecánica, quien solto un rugido desgarrado producido por el dolor que sentía, pero para la sorpresa, y cierto horror de Issei, el Mecha Drago abrió lo mas que pudo su hocico, revelando que por dentro tenia lo que parecia ser un cañon, mismo del cual una gran explosión surgió, liberando un mar de llamas que impactarían en Issei. - ¡Demonios!

El castaño solo pudo atinar a protegerse con la Boosted Gear, esperando que las mismas no le causaran un daño considerable, algo que sucedió debido a que su cuerpo había logrado, en cierta forma mitigar el daño causado por los ataques ígneos, todo a causa del terrible daño recibido por el "Meteor Blaze" del Rey Dragon Tannin.

 **-Compañero, es inútil que siga alargando este combate, lo mejor es terminarlo de una vez por todas. –** Fueron las palabras del Dragon Gales al castaño, quien separo sus brazos, mostrando que el ataque fue en mayor parte frenado por la Longinus, quedando únicamente con parte de sus ya roídas ropas, con rastros de haber sido incineradas.

-Creo que tienes razón. No tiene lógica seguir con esto. – Gruño un molesto Issei antes de cerrar el puño izquierdo lleno de determinación para derrotar al Mecha Drago, y devolverles la tranquilidad a los Mr. Saturn. - ¡Ven aquí maldita bestia!

El Mecha Drago, sintiéndose insultado por las palabras del castaño, se reincorporo lo mas rápido que pudo, antes de volver a soltar su rugido mecanizado, y de nueva cuenta emprender marcha contra el castaño, quien semejante a su enemigo, tomo carrera para atacar directamente a la Quimera, siendo esto un todo o nada a la pelea que se sucito momentos antes.

Los Mr. Saturn, que solo actuaron como espectadores de este conflicto, daban saltitos y animaban al castaño a frenar a esa horrenda criatura que había perturbado sus dias tranquilos y felices, ya que si bien no habían logrado devorar a uno de los suyos, si era deprimente que ellos tuvieran que estar levantando su aldea constantemente. Por eso pedían que el castaño fuera el ganador de esta pelea.

Fue un solo momento. Un momento clave el necesario para que todo esto tuviera un resultado incierto. El Mecha Drago usando su cráneo metalizado, impacto en el pecho y estomago del Sekiryuutei, introduciéndolo en un estado de shock por el terrible dolor que invadía su cuerpo, pero Issei no fue menos, ya que por medio de un Dragon Shoot medido en poder, impacto el area donde yacia la herida abierta del Mecha Drago, impulsando uno del otro en sentido contrario, generando de paso una polvareda considerable que impedía levemente la visibilidad.

-¡iSsEi! – El grupo de Mr. Saturn acudieron de inmediato a ayudar al castaño, quien torpemente intentaba reincorporarse, cosa que no podia debido a que su cuerpo no le respondia de la manera que quisiera, producto de la enorme sacudida que el Mecha Drago le propino.

Por parte del Mecha Drago las cosas no eran diferentes. El ataque a quemarropa que recibió en su herida abierta, le había ocasionado un gran daño, además de que parte de los circuitos metalizados que tenia injertados quedaron inutilizables, generándole varios problemas en sus funciones motrices, quedando tirado en el suelo de lado, respirando agitadamente y abriendo y cerrando su único ojo visible.

Grande fue el horror de los Mr. Saturn, cuando la Quimera se reincorporo de forma lenta pero segura, respirando de forma pesada y mirándolos de forma amenazante, en tanto que el castaño a duras penas logro ponerse de pie, usando la lanza que estaba a unos centímetros de el como soporte, de igual forma respirando pesadamente y mirando fijamente a su enemigo, pensando que tendría que hacer mas que eso para vencer al Mecha Drago. Pero al parecer se equivoco.

Haciendo un ruido seco, la Quimera se tambaleo levemente antes de caer al suelo de nuevo y respirar pesadamente, dando a entender que ya no tenia mas energias para seguir peleando, tranquilizando a Issei y a los Mr. Saturn al ver que toda la pesadilla ocasionada por la Quimera había terminado.

Aunque Issei no podia evitar sentir cierta pena por aquella criatura.

Sin siquiera vacilar, el castaño tiro la lanza al suelo, acercándose poco a poco a la criatura, quien exhalaba de forma lenta e irregular, evidenciando que le quedaba poco tiempo de existencia, causando de paso el pánico en los Mr. Saturn, quienes veian horrorizados como el castaño extendia su mano derecha en la clara evidencia de querer tocar la enorme cabeza de la criatura.

Misma que acaricio levemente la piel algo caliente y rasposa de la criatura, quien dejo de moverse, y solo dejo escapar lo que parecia ser una lagrima, antes de cerrar su mandibula y dejar de respirar por completo, falleciendo en aquel mismo sitio.

-Realmente no merecías eso Drago… quien sea lo que te haya hecho eso, se merece algo peor que la muerte. – Dijo mientras se erguía, cerraba los ojos y bajaba la cabeza en señal de respeto, acto que los Mr. Saturn, al ver a la criatura inerte en el piso imitaron, mostrando sus respetos a ser vivo que si bien había ocasionado graves problemas a las criaturas del valle, no lo hizo por voluntad propia, después de todo, el informe indicaba que esas criaturas eran amables por naturaleza.

Algo o alguien debió modificarla mecánicamente, para volverla un ser lleno de maldad y odio.

Quizas fueron esos pensamientos, y el momento de silencio que Issei y los Mr. Saturn mostraron, que fueron las causas por las cuales no pudieron presenciar que una sombra que a juzgar por su figura parecia ser una mujer, se desvaneció entre los arboles del lugar, dejando como rastro de que estuvo ahí una pluma negra.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~ Un Dia Antes Del Rating Game ~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Issei en ese momento se encontraba en las afueras del Valle Saturno, siendo exacto en la entrada de una caverna que las mismas criaturitas, le dijeron era una conexión al inframundo y que lo dejaría en los limites de Lillith, dándole el tiempo suficiente para llegar a su destino. Habia tomado el resto del dia anterior para, junto a los Mr. Saturn darle un entierro digno al Mecha Drago, recuperarse de sus heridas por medio de las aguas termales, y vestirse con un nuevo atuendo que ellos mismos le dieron, dado que su ropa había terminado inutilizable por todo lo sucedido desde su llegada a ese lugar.

Issei ahora vestia una chaqueta de cuero negra, que tenia en su espalda plasmado un símbolo parecido al del planeta Tierra visto desde el espacio, debajo de esta una camisa roja, rasgo común en el y pantalones grises en combinación con un par de deportivas rojas, además en sus manos tenia guantes sin dedos donde se veía la ausencia de sus extremidades perdidas, cosa que a el no le importaba ya, tenia que ve el presente y no hundirse en el pasado.

-ToMaR iSsEi BoInG. rEgAlOs NuEsTrOs dInG. – El ultimo regalo que ellos le dieron al castaño fueron tres accesorios que parecían ser una especie de equipamiento, los cuales eran una especie de Bat de color café, un pendiente con una gema color azul y una moneda de plata. Issei sin dudarlo se coloco el pendiente en el cuello, guardo la moneda en su bolsillo y tomo el Bat, atándolo en su espalda a modo de arma de acceso rápido. – dEsEaRtE SuErTe zOoM, ViSiTaRnOs pRoNtO DiNg dInG.

-Les prometo que volveré a visitarlos amigos. – Dijo Issei antes de voltear a ver la caverna que lo llevaría de retorno a Lillith, no sin antes virar la mirada y alzar una mano en señal de despedida. - ¡Hasta pronto amigos!

Los Mr. Saturn reaccionaron con varias sonrisas, pequeños saltitos y palabras como "bOiNg" y "ZoOm", perdiéndose de vista mientras Issei corria por el largo pasillo que lo llevaría de vuelta con Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Kiba, Xenovia y Gasper. Le había prometido a su amada Rias y Akeno que el no permitiría que ninguno de ellos fueran retirados del Rating Game, y por su titulo de Sekiryuutei iba a cumplir con esa promesa, no importaba lo que fuera necesario, no importaba el daño que tendría que sufrir o el dolor que recorriera su cuerpo.

Un nuevo Issei se había levantado de lo mas hondo, para volar mas y mas alto. Hasta alcanzar el mismo sol y las estrellas.

* * *

 **Y asi termina este episodio. Este ha sido el capitulo que cierra lo pasado con Issei y su llegada al próximo Rating Game entre Rias y Sona. El próximo episodio estará mas enfocado en dos personas importantes en esta historia. ¿Quiénes serán? Descubranlo en la próxima entrega de "El Rumbo Hacia El Amanecer", de mi parte eso es todo por el momento, me despido y nos leemos pronto.**

Asamiya Athena Deshita!

 **Con Cariño, Dark Zephir.**


End file.
